Le Septième Péché
by Luna13
Summary: Harry Potter, porté disparu depuis maintenant 3 ans, refait soudain surface sur le Chemin de Traverse chez Florian Fortarome pour une Crème Glacée. Lorsqu'il est repéré, il disparaît de nouveau sans laisser de traces. Rating:MA Creature!Harry HP/OC CH7 8
1. Prologue

**Le Septième Péché**

Par: Luna13

**Renoncement**: Moi, Luna13, déclare ne posséder aucun droit sur le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages. Je tire mon chapeau à Madame J.K. Rowling qui a inventé ce monde qui m'a amené de merveilleuses soirées, nuits et heures en compagnie d'HP et Co. C'est pourquoi je prends la liberté d'emprunté ses personnages et d'écrire mes histoires sur ce monde.

**Déclaration**: Moi, Luna13, clame la responsabilité des idioties que les personnages d'HP feront dans cette histoire. Je m'excuse à l'avance si cette histoire ne respecte pas vos goûts... je ne l'écris pas pour vous mais pour moi. Les personnages qui n'appartiennent pas au monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennes ou je les ai emprunté à une autre histoire... si c'est le cas je le noterai dans le disclaimer. Prendre note que les papillons et les chatons qui gambadent gaiement après les bubulles dans ma tête, m'appartiennent aussi. Et oui je suis folle... et à jeun (dans tous les sens du terme)

**Avertissement**: Cette histoire contient des scènes de sexualité, de nudité, de viol, d'inceste, de pédophilie, de tentacules (oui tentacules), un langage corsé, du sang, des scènes de violence, de slash, de lesbianisme et autres qui pourraient ne pas convenir aux coeurs sensibles et aux jeunes enfants. La lecture est laissé à la discrétion du lecteur.

**Rating: MA** , même si c'est écrit M... Pour une raison que j'ignore la catégorie MA n'est pas accessible. Alors bien qu'elle soit gradée M soyez tout de même averti que cette fic est pour les 18 ans et +

**Note de l'auteure** (et oui je suis une fille lol): L'histoire se passe dans un **AU**, donc ne suit pas ou presque, le cours des livres. L'histoire se passe **Post-Hogwarts** parce que techniquement Harry aurait finit l'école. Vous êtes avertis.

* * *

><p><em>Une Lueure d'Espoir à l'Horizon<em>

_par Rita Skeeter_

_Cela fait maintenant 3 ans que le garçon que tous surnomme "Le Survivant" a disparut de la surface du globe. _

_Plusieurs prétendent qu'il est mort, d'autre suggèrent qu'il a rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_Nous pouvons vous assurez qu'il est toujours en vie. Harry Potter aurait été apperçut pas plus tard qu'hier sur le Chemin de Traverse. _

_Il dégustait une crème glacée en excellente compagie. Lorsqu'ils furent approchés pour se faire questionner sur _

_sa présence, Potter disparut, laissant la jeune fille seule chez Florian Fortarome. _

_Votre dévouée reporter a poser la question qui brûle toutes nos lèvres : " Que fait Potter? Et où est il aujourd'hui?" _

_Malheureusement pour vous cher lecteurs, l'écervelée qui se trouvait avec _

_le Survivant ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que glousser comme une dinde lorsque nous lui parlions. _

_Elle semblait être sous une sorte d'enchantement. Présentement la mystérieuse inconnue est _

_en isolation à Ste-Mangouste, car il est fort probable que Potter ait usé de Magie Noire sur elle pour obtenir des bassesses de sa part._

- Franchement c'est n'importe quoi! s'emporta Hermione Granger en fermant avec vigueur le journal.

Ron Weasley acquiesça. Les deux membres restant du trio d'or continuait sans relâche leur recherche pour retrouver Harry. Dumbledore leur avait confié à quel point la participation du Survivant était importante lors de leur 7ième année, cependant cette même année, Harry disparu le 31 octobre. Et depuis plus aucun signe de vie... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Calmez-vous Miss Granger, fit Minerva.

Les deux étudiants avaient finit leur études malgré l'absence d'Harry, Hermione première de classe et Ron... Ron avait survécut et suivait à présent la formation pour devenir Pisteur. N'ayant pas les aptitudes nécessaires pour devenir Auror, et il s'agissait de l'emploi se rapprochant le plus du poste le plus prisé par les Gryffondors. Hermione quant à elle étudiait une carrière en politique.

- Il serait peut-être préférable Albus de demander l'aide de votre ami Septimus. fit Lucius Malfoy.

Les Malfoy avait changé de camp lors de la disparition d'Harry. Le Lord était devenu hystérique et avait tué plus de ses partisans que les membres de l'ordre du Phénix en un an. Lucius et Draco se servaient de leur position pour glaner le plus d'informations possibles, ce qui pour l'instant se révélait inefficace car Skeeter venait de les battre à plate couture et dans l'un des lieux les plus fréquentés du monde sorcier Britannique.

-Qui est Septimus? demanda Ginny Weasley.

Albus ferma les yeux songeurs. Il savait pertinemment ce que signifiait l'aide de Septimus, et pour l'instant il souhaitait le plus possible l'éviter. Mais ils avaient besoin de Harry, car s'il mourait le Seigneur Noir le suivrait. Et c'était la seule solution pour mettre fin à cette guerre.

- Je voulais éviter de le contacter... mais vous avez raison M. Malfoy il est temps d'appeler Septimus. soupira Albus.

À peine venait-il de dire ces paroles que la cheminée s'illumina et un homme d'apparence jeune, dans la quarantaine fit son apparition. Il portait un chemise noire qui s'ouvrait sur un torse parfaitement imberbe, des pantalon en cuir noir et des souliers blancs. Ses yeux jaune frappait dans son visage africain. Il avait la peau noire et les cheveux noirs tressés. Son oreille droite était percée à plusieurs endroits, à l'instar de sa gauche qui n'avait que le lobe de percé. Sa langue était percée ainsi que son sourcil droit. À sa main gauche il portait des griffes en argent sur son majeur et son index gauches ainsi que sur son majeur et annulaire droits. Sur son annulaire gauche une fine chaîne pendait dans le vide.

- Albus, mon jeune ami, j'ai eu ouïe dire que vous aviez besoin de mon aide, fit l'étranger la voix dangereusement séduisante.

- J'aurais aimé Septimus que vous me laissiez le temps de vous contacter avant d'apparaître dans mon bureau. fit Albus.

Pour la première fois, les plus jeunes présents virent Dumbledore furieux. Ses yeux avaient perdu tout de leur pétillement et de leur chaleur. Le Directeur de Poudlard fusillait du regard le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier d'un mouvement souple de la main fit apparaître un fauteuil très confortable et s'y assit.

- Alors vous voulez que je retrouve votre précieux petit sacrifice, pour votre idiote petite guerre? Vous savez le prix que je réclame pour mes ... services. fit-il en souriant révélant des canines proéminentes.

Draco frissonna à leur vue. _Il a l'air plus dangereux que père et oncle Séverus lorsqu'ils sont assoiffés._ L'homme posa son regard sur lui et il déglutit.

- Septimus... l'humanité est en jeu et vous voulez une âme pure? Êtes vous inconscient? gronda Albus.

- Une âme de plus ou de moins... je ne vois pas ou est le mal, fit il amusé, Et puis c'est le prix pour connaître l'endroit où se trouve votre _précieux_ Gryffondor.

Le silence pesait sur la pièce. Tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix présent tentaient de comprendre vainement ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes. Dumbledore semblait furieux mais finit par soupirer las. Le sourire de Septimus s'élargit.

- Qui est l'heureux élu? dit-il en frappant dans ses mains et en se levant. Faisant disparaître le fauteuil.

Albus se rassit et frottant l'arête de son nez il soupira. Il ouvrit un tiroir dissimulé dans son bureau et Fumseck lança une trille de réprimande au vieil homme. Dumbledore sorti un parchemin et le tendit à Septimus qui le fit disparaître dans une flamme noire.

- Bien ceci clos notre entente. Harry Potter n'a jamais existé jeune Albus. Celui que vous avez appelez Harry Potter est en réalité un démon de l'enfer plus particulièrement du Helheim. Pendant toutes ses années vous vous êtes adressé à une fausse identité. Un Changelin si vous préférez. Une fausse personnalité, baptisée "Harry Potter", était en place pour le protéger. Elle est désormais morte, un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de l'homme, Ce qui en reste sont ses souvenirs, tout le reste était fictif. Cela dit, si j'étais vous, je me chercherais un autre pion pour votre jeu d'échec. Où je laisserais les choses se faire... après tout la fin du monde tel que vous le connaissez approche, son sourire s'élargit.

Tous le regardèrent bouche bée. Personne ne pipa mot, trop choqués par ce que l'homme venait de dire.

- Mais... c'est impossible! fit Ginny abasourdie. Elle était supposée charmer Harry et l'épousé. La nouvelle était un choc pour elle.

Albus fulminait plongeant son regard dans celui de Septimus il commença d'une vois lourde de menaces : " Où... est... il?"

-Envolé, sourit Septimus amusé.

-**JE ME CONTREFICHE DE CE QUI EST ARRIVÉ À CET ENFANT... OÙ EST LE CORPS DE POTTER**? tonna Dumbledore.

Septimus éclata de rire, faisant frissonner toutes les personnes présentes, puis aussi vite qu'il avait commencé il s'arrêta. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres il leur dit : "Au 7th sin." Puis il disparu dans un claquement de flammes.

* * *

><p>Voici mon dernier petit bébé. J'adore les fics ou Harry est une créature et qu'il obtient ses pouvoirs à son 16ème anniversaire ou 15ème ou 17ème... dépend de la fic et je voulais essayé un truc de nouveau. Alors Oui Harry est une créature... un démon pour être exacte... mais je vous en dis pas plus. Pour ceux qui ont lu mes autres fics... NON je ne les ai pas abandonnées.<p>

Vous aimez Reviews vous n'aimez pas... passez votre chemin ^^

Luna

* * *

><p>Edited:1109/11


	2. Chapitre 1

**Le Septième Péché**

Par: Luna13

**Renoncement**: Moi, Luna13, déclare ne posséder aucun droit sur le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages. Je tire mon chapeau à Madame J.K. Rowling qui a inventé ce monde qui m'a amené de merveilleuses soirées, nuits et heures en compagnie d'HP et Co. C'est pourquoi je prends la liberté d'emprunté ses personnages et d'écrire mes histoires sur ce monde.

**Déclaration**: Moi, Luna13, clame la responsabilité des idioties que les personnages d'HP feront dans cette histoire. Je m'excuse à l'avance si cette histoire ne respecte pas vos goûts... je ne l'écris pas pour vous mais pour moi. Les personnages qui n'appartiennent pas au monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennes ou je les ai emprunté à une autre histoire... si c'est le cas je le noterai dans le disclaimer. Prendre note que les papillons et les chatons qui gambadent gaiement après les bubulles dans ma tête, m'appartiennent aussi. Et oui je suis folle... et à jeun (dans tous les sens du terme)

**Avertissement**: Cette histoire contient des scènes de sexualité, de nudité, de viol, d'inceste, de pédophilie, de tentacules (oui tentacules), un langage corsé, du sang, des scènes de violence, de slash, de lesbianisme et autres qui pourraient ne pas convenir aux coeurs sensibles et aux jeunes enfants. La lecture est laissé à la discrétion du lecteur.

**Rating: MA** , même si c'est écrit M... Pour une raison que j'ignore la catégorie MA n'est pas accessible. Alors bien qu'elle soit gradée M soyez tout de même averti que cette fic est pour les 18 ans et +

**Note de l'auteure** (et oui je suis une fille lol): L'histoire se passe dans un **AU**, donc ne suit pas ou presque, le cours des livres. L'histoire se passe **Post-Hogwarts** parce que techniquement Harry aurait finit l'école. Vous êtes avertis.

* * *

><p>Kassiopy ferma le livre qu'elle lisait et se frotta les yeux. Elle se redressa sur son lit et s'étira, puis laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Elle soupira profondément et regarda autour d'elle. Le "lit" dans lequel elle dormait était aussi son divan et il était dans un sale état. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas les moyens de s'en procurer un neuf. Elle s'assit et posa ses pieds au sol puis se leva. S'étirant une nouvelle fois elle se dirigea vers sa minuscule salle de bain et prit une douche. Sous le jet elle massa ses épaules meurtries et ses seins. Elle prit le minuscule morceau de savon qui lui restait et entreprit de se savonner. Une fois son corps lavé, elle sortit la bouteille de shampoing et versa une bonne rasade pour nettoyer ses cheveux. Elle versa ensuite le revitalisant et massa son cuir chevelu puis sorti de la douche. Elle décrocha la seule serviette qu'elle possédait et s'essuya. Finissant de se sécher les cheveux et elle retourna dans sa "chambre".<p>

Marmonnant contre le salaire de misère qu'elle avait et tous ses problèmes, elle enfila une de ses plus belle tenues. Le jean noir moulant lui saillait à merveille et le dragon oriental brodé de fil d'argent le rendait encore plus spécial. Elle enfila une brassière sans bretelles et choisi de porté un corset rose et une chemise noire transparente par-dessus. Elle prit sa brosse et démêla ses cheveux puis se fit un chignon laissant quelques mèche encadrer son visage. Elle ramassa son maquillage le mit dans sa sacoche, enfila ses sandales noires à talon haut, prit son manteau blanc et sortit du logement. Elle soupira en fermant la porte et sorti du bloc d'un pas rapide.

* * *

><p>Un homme début vingtaine apparut de nulle part devant un bar nommé le Baryton. Une pancarte à vendre se trouvait dans les fenêtre barricadées de l'établissement. Le jeune homme fit le tour de l'établissement et disparu dans un nuage noir avant de réapparaître à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Il passa un doigt sur le comptoir qui accumulait la poussière et observa les lieux. <em>L'endroit à énormément de potentiel<em> Il trouva le hall d'entrée et inspecta le kiosque d'acceuil, puis la piste de danse et le bar ainsi que le bureau et le deuxième étage. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres et observa les lieux une dernière fois de la ballustrade _Je l'achètes_ Et il disparu dans un claquement et un nuage noir.

* * *

><p>Barry Dwight était en train de faire les comptes de son bar le Cosmos, lorsque le téléphone sonna.<p>

-Ici Dwight...

-_Bonjour Monsieur Dwight, mon nom est Jormung Alpha Coldel et je serais très intéressé à acheté votre bar le Baryton_.

Dwight resta silentieux un moment. Cela faisait des mois que le Baryton était à vendre et la plupart des offreurs voulaient qu'il baisse le prix à cause des rénovations. L'un des potentiels acheteur lui avait même demandé de payer des frais de relocalisation s'il l'achetait. Ce Jormung Coldel semblait très jeune... trop jeune pour être vraiment sérieux.

-D'accord Monsieur Coldel... êtes vous au courant de mon prix?

-_Parfaitement Monsieur Dwight, et je suis prêt à venir le payer dès maintenant si vous voulez bien_.

L'homme resta interdit. _C'est trop beau pour être vrai_

-Si je vous suis bien M. Coldel... vous avez déjà l'argent pour le Bar...

-_C'est exact... et si vous me recevez maintenant je suis même prêt à payer un peu plus cher pour avoir votre établissement_.

Dwight éclata de rire et raccrocha. Secouant la tête il se félicita d'être resté suspicieux vis à vis de cet acheteur. Il retourna à ses comptes lorsque le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

-Ici Dwight...

-_Monsieur Dwight, il est impoli de raccrocher au nez d'un acheteur qui est prêt à tout pour obtenir le Baryton..._

Le propriétaire figea. Il n'en revenait pas, ce Coldel avait rappelé. Soit qu'il voulait pousser sa mauvaise blague le plus loin possible ou il était vraiment sérieux.

-Je... euh... excusez moi M. Coldel mon... mon téléphone est tombé et s'est raccroché de lui même. Veuillez m'excusez.

L'autre éclata de rire mais redevint sérieux très rapidement.

-_Je vous disais donc que je suis prêt à payer plus pour votre bar. Je peux même vous acheter votre établissement dès ce soir et vous libérez de ce poids..._

-Veuillez excusez ma réticence mais ma banque voudra sûrement faire une enquête sur vous avant que vous ne puissiez débourser. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous avez véritablement les moyens d'acheter le bar...

-_Le fait que votre banque ait déjà fait son enquête sur mon compte et qu'ils sont au courant de ma proposition. Il me restait à vous contacter._

Un silence s'installa. Dwight éberlué tentait de remettre ses idées en place. Prenant une grande inspiration il accepta de rencontrer le jeune homme dans deux heures.

* * *

><p>Alpha eut un sourire amusé et signa son nom dans le bas de la feuille.<p>

-Eh bien... Félicitation Monsieur Coldel... vous... vous êtes désormais l'heureux propriétaire du Baryton. Excusez mon indiscrétion mais... Qu'allez-vous faire de votre acquisition?

Alpha l'observa, une lueur amusée au fond de ses yeux verts et un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

-Effectivement c'est indiscret, mais j'ai l'intention d'en faire une sorte de Resto-bar.

Dwight fronça les sourcils, puis porta son attention sur la mallette d'argent sur la table.

-L'endroit est très mal situé..., fit-il distrait, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a poussé à le faire fermer, il éclata de rire et ajouta, Je ne vous donne pas plus d'un an avant de faire faillite.

Alpha eut un drôle de sourire avant de porter son attention vers la fenêtre. Il s'en rapprocha et regarda au travers. La fenêtre donnait sur le bar en contrebas... en particulier sur un kiosque qui se trouvait au centre de la piste de danse. Une jeune femme s'en approcha, ouvrit le panneau et alluma les lumières du kiosque. Elle était à peine installée qu'une trentaine d'homme s'agglutinèrent autour de la partie bar du kiosque. Aussitôt que l'un d'entre eux était servi deux autres apparaissaient. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres en voyant la rapidité d'exécution de la jeune Barmaid.

-Aah.. vous aimez mon attraction?

Alpha le regarda intrigué.

-J'ai fait installé ce kiosque il y a quelques années. Au départ je faisait des ventes d'environs 2000$ par soir. J'ai engagé Caissy il y a un an et depuis les ventes ont grimpée. Elle attire les clients comme des mouches, cette petite. Elle a le sang chaud. Elle me fait gagné environs 4500 à 5000$ par soir... et ce c'est sans compté les pourboires, dont j'ai 85%.

-N'est-ce pas illégal? demanda Alpha d'une voix froide.

-Oui, il sourit cruellement, mais elle est trop jeune, et elle ne sait pas que les pourboire devrait être à elle uniquement. Ça et le fait que je lui ai dit que si elle parle elle perdrait sa job.

Il éclata de rire, mais Alpha lui jeta un regard noir.

-Elle invente même ses propres recettes de cocktails.

Hochant la tête, Alpha s'éloigna de la vitre, ramassa sa copie du contrat de vente et sorti du bureau sans un mot. Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers le kiosque central. La musique assourdissante vibrait dans le bar. Il prit un tabouret au kiosque, le plus loin possible de la cohue et attendit.

* * *

><p>Kassiopy arriva à sa job en traînant des pieds. Elle retira son manteau blanc lentement et soupira. Elle n'était absolument pas d'humeur à travailler ce jour là. Elle prit son uniforme dans sa case et se changea. Elle enfila la courte jupe noire et la chemise blanche qu'elle rentra dans la jupe. Elle décrocha le débardeur et l'enfila. Elle prit le nœud papillon et l'attacha dans con cou. Trouvant ses boucles d'oreilles pendantes et sa chaine d'argent dans l'une des poches du débardeur elle les enfila.<p>

Elle soupira de nouveau et se massa les yeux, puis elle sortit son maquillage et entreprit de l'appliquer. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'assura que tout était en règle puis attrapa le fixatif et en aspergea un peu ses cheveux. Une fois ses préparatifs finit elle regarda son reflet et sourit. Elle soupira de nouveau.

-Et merde... fffff, aller ma belle, le monde est beau, la vie est belle les oiseau font cuicui et on sourit.

Elle fit un nouveau sourire à son reflet mais ses yeux ne pétillaient pas. Elle accota son front sur la glace et crispa les mains sur le rebord du lavabo.

-Aller Kass..., elle se sourit, hhhhh, rien à faire, je suis pas d'humeur. J'arrives même pas à en faire un fake.

La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit sur une superbe jeune femme fin vingtaine.

-Hey, salut Caissy, ça va? lui dit elle tout sourire.

Si elle avait de la difficulté à avoir l'air heureuse, son moral en prit un coup. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle détestait encore plus que sa situation actuelle, c'était qu'on l'appelle Caissy. Kassiopy ok, Kass passe encore mais Caissy lui donnait des envie de meurtre.

-Tiens salut Jiva. Oui ça va... j'ai juste eu une longue journée.

-Garde toi de l'énergie je viens de voir le boss... et il veut te voir à ta première pause de 15 min. lui dit-elle avec un sourire cruel.

Kass se retourna doucement, ses yeux normalement noirs prirent une teinte légèrement pourpre et ses pupilles devinrent verticales. Jiva replaça ses cheveux et sorti son gloss. Elle l'appliqua puis frotta ses lèvres et envoya un baiser à son reflet. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle fit fasse à deux orbes mauves. Sa respiration bloqua dans sa gorge et recula de quelques pas. Malheureusement elle du arrêter sa tentative d'évasion lorsqu'elle rencontra le mur. Kass se rapprocha d'elle un sourire sensuel aux lèvres.

-Merci pour l'info, susurra-t-elle, mais j'avais plutôt envie de te voir lors de ma pause Jii, je ne voudrais pas ruiner un si beau casse-croûte non? finit-elle en chuchotant.

Une vague de désir déferla en Jiva, elle senti ses genoux faiblir. Le regard de sa cadette l'hypnotisait et elle voulait, là, maintenant, goûter à ces promesse de volupté. Kass caressa son visage et embrassa doucement sa collègue. Cette dernière perdit toute notion du temps et s'abandonna au baiser, en désirant plus. Avant qu'elle ne puisse approfondir l'échange, Kass rompi le contact un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Salut, ça va Jiva? demanda-t-elle d'un ton jovial.

Jiva secoua la tête, déboussolée et déprimée pour une raison qu'elle ignorait et marmonna quelque chose.

-T'inquiète ça va passer, chuchota Kass provoquant une bourrasque de désir en elle.

Elle s'approcha du miroir, revérifia sa tenue et fit un magnifique sourire à son reflet avant de partir sur un : « Aller à plus Jii. » tout joyeux.

Elle sorti de la pièce se sentant plus légère. Jiva la regarda partir tentant de se rappeler ce qui venait de se passer et tout ce qu'elle avait en tête était ces deux magnifique yeux mauves et ces lèvres si douce sur les siennes. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait?_

Marchant d'une démarche assurée et sensuelle, Kass traversa la foule et s'approcha de son kiosque. Elle souleva le panneau, alluma les lumières et commença à préparer les premiers verres d'alcool. Consciemment ou inconsciemment, elle ne s'en souvenait plus de comment elle avait découvert cette aptitude, elle étendit une vague d'attraction sur la piste de danse. La collation qu'elle avait prise sur Jiva lui donnait une assurance qu'elle adorait… ça et une envie folle d'en prendre plus. Les premiers hommes furent autour de son kiosque en quelques secondes. Elle se retourna et armée de son plus beau sourire elle prit leur commande ou leur tendit un verre déjà prêt.

Au bout d'un moment elle vit du coin de l'œil un des plus beau spécimen de la gente masculine s'approcher de son kiosque. Oh pas qu'elle n'aime pas les hommes, ou ne les trouve pas beau, mais celui là était parfait. _Harem, je dois l'avoir._ Surprise de ses propres pensée elle n'en tint pas compte. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pensait ou faisait un truc bizarre, d'ailleurs plus elle s'abandonnait à ces étranges pulsions ou ces pensées, plus elle se sentait bien, vivante et libre. Elle n'y prêtait plus attention maintenant. _Mais il est vraiment à croquer_ Un sourire séducteur s'accrocha à ses lèvres et elle se dirigea vers lui.

S'il était beau de loin, il était carrément sexy de proche, un véritable Adonis. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attaché en une queue de cheval basse, et seul son toupet, qui était plus court, retombait sur son front. La façon dont ils étaient attachés donnait l'impression qu'il venait de sortir du lit _ou qu'il vient de baiser et se les ait attaché rapidement_. Il possédait des yeux vert saisissant qui sondait votre âme et semblait vous attirer dans ses filets. Il portait une chemise de style médiéval brune dont le lacet noir était défait et montrait un torse imberbe. Sous la chemise on devinait un poitrail ferme et légèrement musclé. Il portait un jean blanc avec une ceinture noire dont la boucle était un dragon oriental. Son jean lui moulait ses belles fesses rondes et fermes. Pour compléter l'ensemble il portait des chaussures noires vernie.

Lors de son inspection elle nota la bague qui ornait son annuaire droit et la chaîne d'argent à son cou ou quelques émeraudes étaient incrustée dans les maillons _ALPHA, C'EST UN ALPHA_ La bête en elle était excitée comme une puce devant ce beau spécimen et Kassiopy faisait appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas couiner de joie à la vue du dominant _LIBRE, IL EST LIBRE, OUIOUIOUIOUI, À MOI, ÀMOIÀMOIÀMOIÀMOIÀMOI_ célibataire.

-Bonsoir Monsieur, que puis-je vous servir? Demanda-t-elle en envoyant une vague désir vers l'inconnu afin de le mettre sous son charme.

Il lui décocha un de ses plus beau sourire, ses pupilles devenant verticales sous l'effet de l'hypnose et ses narines palpitant en humant les phéromones qu'elle dégageait.

-Bonsoir, gente demoiselle, me seriez vous gré de me faire découvrir votre meilleur cocktail? J'ai bien peur de ne pas m'y connaître en alcool, et le propriétaire de cet établissement vous a fortement recommandé pour vos délicieux breuvages. répondit-il envoyant à son tour une vague de désir vers la jeune fille.

Le sourire de Kass vascilla légèrement à la mention de son patron mais elle se plia tout de même à la requête du jeune homme. Alpha observa ses gestes vifs et précis alors qu'elle sortait le verre, les boissons et les décorations. Elle mélangea les deux alcool, rapidement tout en préparant une autre boisson à un autre client. Elle prit la commande de trois autres et jasa avec un quatrième. Un cinquième la fit rire et elle termina le breuvage avec une cerise et une tranche de citron. Elle remit quatre verre à quatre homme différent pris trois autres commandes en commença deux servit un client au passage et apporta le cocktail à Alpha.

-Impressionnant, gente damoiselle, et comment ce nomme mon cocktail?

Elle lui sourit nettoya un peu le comptoir et déposa un sous verre avant qu'il ne repose le verre.

-C'est ma dernière création et je ne l'ai pas encore nommé. Si vous avez une idée écrivez moi-là et déposez-la dans la boîte, juste là.

Elle lui montra la boîte vers l'avant du kiosque où la foule se trouvait et lui tourna le dos pour servir trois autres clients tout aussi vite. Le tout lui avait prit 4 minutes tout au plus. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres et reprit une gorgée du liquide. Il adorait le goût légèrement surette qui emplissait sa bouche au départ pour ensuite devenir doux et sucré. Il prit la tranche de citron et la pressa faisant couler le jus dans le cocktail. Avec la cerise il mélangea le tout et prit une nouvelle gorgée.

Il resta au bar toute la soirée, faisant la conversation avec la jeune fille. Oh bien sûr ils n'abordèrent aucun sujet privé, mais la conversation resta légère et agréable. Lorsque le bar s'apprêta à fermer ses portes, il déposa un papier sur le comptoir et disparu.

* * *

><p>Kass ne vit pas le jeune homme disparaître mais le moment ou il quitta les lieu elle le sut. Elle se retourna et alla nettoyer l'endroit où il s'était assis toute la soirée lorsqu'elle vit le petit papier sur le comptoir. Une note y était écrite à la main.<p>

_Rejoignez-moi au 27456 Balarion St, après la fermeture._

_Jormung A. Coldel_

Elle plia la note et la glissa dans ses poches et termina son ménage. Lorsque tous les clients eurent quitter les lieux elle se dirigea vers l'aire de repos des employés. En chemin son patron l'accosta. L'odeur de l'alcool lui empli les narines et elle se retint pour ne pas plisser le nez face à l'immonde odeur. Lorsqu'il tenta de se rapprocher elle sentit son désir sexuel et recula d'un pas. Un grondement sourd s'éleva de sa gorge. Dwight s'arrêta surprit et éclata de rire avant de tenter de l'attraper... Il vacillait tellement que lorsqu'elle disparut dans un nuage noir son esprit ne fit pas lien et il s'écrasa au sol.

* * *

><p>Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle des employés à toute volée et s'élança vers sa case. Elle ramassa tous ses effets et sortit en courant du bar sans un regard derrière elle. Elle laissa ses pas la guider dans sa course effréné et fut surprise de foncer dans un corps solide à l'odeur si ennivrante.<p>

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous courriez pour venir me rejoindre, lui dit une voix grave et sensuelle d'un ton amusé.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme la surprise clairement écrite sur son visage. Elle s'éloigna de lui un peu au grand désarroi de sa bête interne et reprit son souffle.

-Je... Il... Je...

-Chhhh, ça va aller, j'ai juste été aussi surpris que vous lorsque vous avez... plongez dans mes bras, fit-il un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

Un mince sourire éclaira son visage et elle éclata de rire. Regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua qu'elle était au lieu de rendez-vous qu'il lui avait donné. Fronçant les sourcil, elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de s'y rendre, elle se retourna vers le mystérieux inconnu.

-Alors Monsieur Coldel, fit-elle d'un ton professionnel avec une légère touche d'hypnose inconsciente, vous vouliez me voir?

Le sourire d'Alpha s'étira _Une vrai perle_

* * *

><p>Wow je fais bien de revérifier mes chapitres avant de poster... un peu plus vous aviez un chapitre non terminé...<p>

Je me suis dit en postant le prologue que c'était trop court et que vous aimeriez avoir un peu plus de viande à vous mettre sous la dent. Alors comme cette histoire est très avancée ^^ je me permet de vous poster le premier chapitre en plus du prologue ^^

Vous aimez Reviews ou Fav ou Alert^^ vous aimez pas, passez votre chemin.

Luna


	3. Chapitre 2

**Le Septième Péché**

Par: Luna13

**Renoncement: **Moi, Luna13, déclare ne posséder aucun droit sur le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages. Je tire mon chapeau à Madame J.K. Rowling qui a inventé ce monde qui m'a amené de merveilleuses soirées, nuits et heures en compagnie d'HP et Co. C'est pourquoi je prends la liberté d'emprunté ses personnages et d'écrire mes histoires sur ce monde.

**Déclaration: **Moi, Luna13, clame la responsabilité des idioties que les personnages d'HP feront dans cette histoire. Je m'excuse à l'avance si cette histoire ne respecte pas vos goûts... je ne l'écris pas pour vous mais pour moi. Les personnages qui n'appartiennent pas au monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennes ou je les ai emprunté à une autre histoire... si c'est le cas je le noterai dans le disclaimer. Prendre note que les papillons et les chatons qui gambadent gaiement après les bubulles dans ma tête, m'appartiennent aussi. Et oui je suis folle... et à jeun (dans tous les sens du terme)

**Avertissement: **Cette histoire contient des scènes de sexualité, de **nudité**, de viol, d'inceste, de pédophilie, de tentacules (oui tentacules), un langage corsé, du sang, des scènes de violence, de slash, de **lesbianisme** et autres qui pourraient ne pas convenir aux cœurs sensibles et aux jeunes enfants. La lecture est laissé à la discrétion du lecteur.

**Rating: MA **, même si c'est écrit M... Pour une raison que j'ignore la catégorie **MA** n'est pas accessible. Alors bien qu'elle soit gradée M soyez tout de même averti que cette fic est pour les **18 ans et +**

**Note de l'auteure **(et oui je suis une fille lol): L'histoire se passe dans un **AU**, donc ne suit pas ou presque, le cours des livres. L'histoire se passe **Post-Hogwarts **parce que techniquement Harry aurait finit l'école. Vous êtes avertis.

* * *

><p>Merci à : Nathy-666: J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ^^.<p>

marniie: Cool (que voulez-vous que je dise à ce qu'elle m'a écrit à part Cool... oh! oui : "Merci" ^^ ;p)

Sasu : Ravie de voir que tu aimes aussi celle-ci et non je n'oublies pas Explosive qui est presque finie ^^ (t'es fine tu me fais faire de la Pub pour mon autre fic ^^)

ronald92 X2: Merci pour les 2 petits mots ^^ même si c'est court ^^

Ano Nym/Ata-Chan: J'espère satisfaire ta curiosité avec ce chapitre... ou te rendre encore plus curieuse pour lire les prochains^^

Maximilien: Je suis sûre que j'ai déjà vu ton nom qqpart sur ... mais merci pour le compliment ^^ On m'a déjà dit que j'avais des idées originales.. même si mes reviews ne pète pas des records lol

Syssi: Merci je m'efforce toujours d'écrire des chapitres amusant (surtout si c'est sensé être humoristique (si je ne ris pas pendant l'écriture je ne le mets pas ^^)) alors tu m'en diras des nouvelles pour celui-ci

klaude: C'était prévu qu'elle soit sa première employée ^^ il y avait même une scène ou Dwight revenait et s'en prenait à Jormung pour lui avoir piqué sa Poule aux Oeufs d'Ors... mais je ne l'ai jamais écrite car ça n'amenait rien de nouveau alors... zou, à la poubelle ^^

Vos reviews m'ont amené du soleil dans ma journée. (je les lis encore ^^)

Merci aussi à : Geminin no Vanou (trop de manga ma grande (j'adore ton nom sérieux ^^)), Lady Ellea Midnight, Glacius31, melana76, Elfia, Lysandera, Remus J. Potter-Lupin (je suis sûre que j'ai déjà vu ton nom qqpart sur ) pour avoir ajouté cette fic dans vos Alerts (ceux que je n'ai pas nommé ici vous avez été mentionné plus haut ou plus bas alors on ne m'arrache pas la tête parce que je ne vous nomme pas 2 à trois fois :P)

Merci à : ... aux trois qui ont ajouté la fic dans leur favoris... vous savez qui vous êtes et vous avez déjà été nommé

Et merci à tous mes lecteurs silencieux et anonyme qui ont *cough* bravé *cough* osé *cough* cliqué sur cette fic afin de lire ma nouvelle idée saugrenue.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix observèrent l'endroit ou Septimus avait disparu pendant quelques minutes. Ce fut Ron qui les sortit de leur torpeur en demandant : « C'est quoi l'Osi vaine Sinte? »

-C'est le Seventh Sin, Weasley et ton ignorance ne m'étonnes guère puisqu'il s'agit d'un bar très luxueux où tout est permis. Quelque chose que même ta sœur ternirait si elle voudrait y travailler, ricanna Malfoy.

Ron tenta de le frapper mais fut retenu par Hermione, et Ginny ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Lorsque Ron fut calmé Dumbledore reprit les rênes.

-Très bien… et ou se trouve ce bar?

-Eh bien c'est là tout son charme, il est incartable et le seul moyen d'y aller c'est par Cheminée puisqu'il y a une barrière anti-transplannage.

-Et comment tu sais tout ça Malfoy, fulmina Ron.

-Ça c'est pas de tes oignons la Belette. Dit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

Ron tenta une fois de plus de sauter sur l'héritier Malfoy, mais il fut retenu à nouveau. Lorsque le calme revint de nouveau Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Mes amis, nous nous y rendons sur le champs, Si Harry y est retenu contre son gré pour y vendre son corps nous devons absolument le secourir.

-Et s'il y travaille de son plein gré? Ou pire qu'il se soit vautrer dans la luxure de cet endroit infâme? demanda Molly outrée.

-Nous aviserons à ce moment, jura Dumbledore, l'étincelle au fond de ses yeux ayant disparue.

* * *

><p>Kass embrassa Laure comme si sa vie en dépendait. Caressant le sein de Phoebe et pinçant le mamelon pour la faire gémir de plaisir. Elle délaissa les lèvres de la semi-vélane pour s'emparer de celles de la vampire et déguster sa saveur. Au bout d'un moment elle observa ses deux compagnes se manger goulument alors qu'elle aspirait l'énergie sexuelle ambiante. Elle se pencha vers Laure pour aspirer un peu de sa vie...<p>

...Et se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur et tremblotante. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rêvait de ses colocataires ainsi. Sa chatte pulsait encore de l'excitation que son rêve lui procurait. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et sorti de son lit. Cela faisait un an et demi maintenant qu'elle travaillait au 7th Sin et elle adorait son job. Ses drôles d'envies passaient inaperçues et le Boss l'encourageait à continuer. Ils avaient vite découverts que les clients revenaient plus fréquemment si elle s'était déjà occupée d'eux une fois au grand plaisir du Boss. De plus, ces mêmes clients amenaient des amis à eux qui en amenaient d'autres. Bref les affaires allaient très bien et la paye était de loin meilleure à ce qu'elle avait avant.

Elle avait changé d'appartement, emménagée avec deux de ses collègues de travail et se sentait plus libre qu'avant. Il lui manquait juste un Alpha pour son harem et elle serait comblée. Le seul problème c'est que le seul Alpha disponible qu'elle connaissait était le Boss, et c'est son patron. _Ne jamais sortir avec son boss… c'est jamais une bonne idée…_

Se tirant de ses pensées elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une bonne douche. C'est en sortant une serviette de l'armoire à la gauche du miroir qu'un truc noir attira son attention. Elle regarda des deux côtés puis se retourna. Elle haussa les épaules, classant l'incident à un jeu de lumière. Elle passa devant le miroir et figea.

-**HOLY SHIT**!

Le cri résonna dans l'appartement alertant ses deux colocataires qui arrivèrent à la course.

-Whoa Kass… c'est nouveau les yeux de chats... mauve-rose? Demanda Laure.

-Trop mignon les ailettes sur ta tête j'adooooorre, couina Phoebe en tirant sur l'une d'elle.

-_**EEEEEEEKKK**_, cria Kass s'éloignant de la vampire rapidement en massant la petite aile devenue douloureuse.

-Oups désolée, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Et si tu nous disais comment tu as fait pour changer ton apparence, toi qui es une moldue? Demanda Laure en observant les ailettes qui battaient sur sa tête, comme pour s'envoler.

-Euh…, répondit intelligemment Kass.

-Je crois pas que ce soit de la magie... plutôt une espèce de démone, sourit amusée Phoebe, les ailes et la queue la trahisse…

-_**Ailes?**_ s'écria Kassiopy en tournoyant sur elle-même pour tenter de voir les dites ailes et tentant d'attraper sa queue pour mieux l'observer donnant l'impression qu'elle était un chaton jouant avec sa queue.

-Phoebe les démons ça n'existent pas. C'est une invention des moldus pour expliquer les créatures magiques et les Vampire en particulier.

Phoebe lui jeta un regard noir.

-Bah t'as une meilleure explication pour ce mignon changement? fit Phoebe en arrêtant Kass et tirant doucement sur l'une des ailes pour permettre à sa cadette d'y toucher et de l'observer.

-Pas vraiment non... mais les démons ça n'existe pas, au même rang que les extra-terrestres…

-Donc elle serait une espèce de créature magique encore inconnue à ce jour? Comme le Chubba Hubba reconnu pour ses émissions de télés enfantines débilitantes? commença à s'impatienter Phoebe.

-Euh les filles? Je suis comme là! Juste à côté de vous! Fit Kass exaspérée que l'on parle d'elle à la troisième personne alors qu'elle s'observait dans le miroir en touchant doucement l'ailette encore douloureuse.

-Yup tu vois c'est déjà plus crédible...

-Nope! Les démons existent. La preuve, Kass ici présente en est probablement une en chaire et en os.

-**T'ES FOLLE**? LES DÉMONS ÇA N'EXISTE PAS C'EST JUSTE UNE INVENTION QUE LES MOLDUS ONT CRÉER DANS LEUR ÉPOQUE DE PEUR ÉTERNELLE…

-Les filles? Tenta de nouveau Kass délaissant le miroir et en comptant jusqu'à 10 dans sa tête pour ne pas exploser.

-**ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE**? C'EST... UNE... DÉ...MO...**NEU**. Désolée de péter ta p'tite bulle d'utopie mais les démons existent t'en a une devant toi...

-Tu dis encore n'importe quoi. Kass ne peut être une démone puisque c'est une invention **MOL...DU...EUH**.

-Nope, elle est une **DÉ...MO...NEU!**

-_**NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE?**_ **LES DÉMONS N'...**

-_**VOS GUEULES**_!

La semi-vélane et la Vampire se retournèrent et furent prit d'une terreur bleue. Si Kass était mignonne et attirante un peu plus tôt, là elle était terrifiante. L'aura qu'elle dégageait criait: Courez! Ses ailettes étaient aplaties sur sa tête, ses canines avaient poussées lui donnant un air vampirique. Sa queue de diablotin fouettait l'air et ses ongles avaient poussé atteignant un bon 7 à 10cm. Ses cheveux châtains prenait lentement une teinte rosée et semblait flotter dans un vent inexistant.

_Oh par Dracula, c'est une Succube... Sang Bleu... une succube TRÈS en colère… je veux pas savoir de quoi à l'air un Incube en colère… Et si il y a une Succube sur terre... Par Dracula, On est mal...on est **vraiment** mal..._

_Bordel c'est quoi ça? Elle me fout la trouille_

Doucement Kass se calma et ses nouveaux attributs disparurent petit à petit, seul les deux ailettes sur sa tête restèrent.

-Bon je suis une _démone_, oui et puis après? Là au moins je suis fixée sur le pourquoi j'ai des drôle de pulsions… _et ça explique mes black out de quand j'étais jeune mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi je me réveillais en train de sucer un copain de classe, et pourquoi j'adore l'odeur des hommes excité (sauf quand ils sont souls) et mon besoin incontrôlable de sauter tout ce qui bouge... même les filles_. Maintenant que ça c'est clair, dehors vous deux vous m'avez assez maté comme ça et je veux prendre ma douche avant de partir. _**Ouste**_.

Ses deux colocs se virent pousser à l'extérieur de la salle de bain par une force invisible et la porte leur claqua au nez.

-Depuis quand elle peut faire ça? Murmura Laure ébahit par la démonstration de magie de la jeune succube.

-Depuis qu'elle s'est _réveillée_, elle doit avoir des dons de télékinésie... comme le trois-quart des démons…

-Ne dis pas ça… siffla Laure, les démons ça n'existe pas…

* * *

><p>Le Boss observa l'équipe de nuit arriver et prendre la relève de l'équipe de jour avec un sourire amusé. Il y a un an et demi quand il a racheter le Baryton, son idée était de créer un lieu de luxure ou tout serait permis... à condition de payer le prix. Il s'attendait à avoir une clientèle banale sans histoire, mais sa rencontre avec Kass avait changé beaucoup de choses.<p>

La première, ayant découvert qu'elle était une Succube presque mature (même si elle même l'ignorait) lui avait amené une clientèle très régulière. Si régulière que s'en était effrayant. Les clients qui passaient une seule nuit avec la jeune fille revenaient la semaine suivante avec des amis, demandant la jeune serveuse, et ensuite repartait la tête dans les vapes pour cinq jours et revenait la semaine d'après avec d'autres amis. Et le cycle recommençait.

La deuxième était que la jeune Succube était si en demande qu'il se vit vite dépassé et dut engager d'autres serveuses avec un sex-appeal presque aussi efficace que le sien pour calmer les ardeurs. Il avait maintenant une quarantaines d'employés tous avec du sang de créatures magiques en eux. Il avait bien sûr plus de Vampires et de Vélanes, mais il s'était assuré que tous ses employés puissent séduire rapidement les clients.

La troisième était la façon de procéder pour avoir une danseuse. À l'instar de la plupart des clubs de danseuses, les filles ou les garçons n'abordaient pas le client pour offrir ses services, c'est le client qui choisi son menu, qui se trouve à la réception et choisi un ou une partenaire pour l'exécuter. Un serveur ou une serveuse est cependant attribué à la table ou le client est assis. Il est possible qu'un client choisissent son ou sa serveuse et à ce moment il peut aussi recourir aux services sexuels de celui-ci.

Le Baryton n'était plus le même. Un ancien client serait même incapable de dire qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du même endroit. Il avait agrandi l'intérieur pour y accueillir les 15 chambres et 25 boudoirs qui se trouvaient au deuxième étage, les 6 scènes de strip-tease, la grosse scène musicale, le box du DJ et le hall d'entrée qui étaient au premier, son bureau qui est aussi son appartement était au troisième et le mur intérieur était charmé comme une fenêtre ou une vidéo de surveillance (il pouvait donc savoir tout ce qui se passait dans son établissement à n'importe quel moment) les 3 bars et les 2 pistes de danses étaient aussi au premier. Le sous-sol était un restaurant avec sa propre entrée privée et le quartier des employés se trouvait derrière une porte secrète dans le hall d'entrée. Les toilettes pour les clients se trouvaient au deuxième et au sous-sol.

Cette mise en place était une idée de la Succube pour permettre aux employés de se déplacer aisément et de permettre une certaine intimité au personnel afin de se changer et d'avoir un lieu pour décompresser si besoin est. Dans leur salle il y avait deux lit et 4 divans, pour ceux qui avaient besoin d'un peu de repos au cours de l'ouvrage, et une cuisine-salle à manger ainsi que deux salle de bain, l'une pour les filles et l'autre pour les garçons.

Il avait adapté l'idée d'un surnom pour ses employés afin que ceux ci puissent avoir une vie privée à l'extérieur de l'établissement. Si l'employé pouvait changé légèrement d'apparence il lui était permis de modifier certains traits afin de rester anonyme, sinon une perruque et du maquillage étaient fournis. Chaque serveur ou serveuse avait son propre uniforme de travail et il variait d'une personne à l'autre.

La renommée du 7th Sin s'était faite en 6 mois et maintenant il songeait à en ouvrir un autre. Il hésitait car s'il se lançait dans cette voie il n'y aurait pas de Kassiopy pour prévenir et pour aider les choses et ça c'était un gros risque à prendre. Ce pourquoi il hésitait encore. De plus il y a peu de semi-vélanes prêtes à vendre leur corps. Les vampires oui, vélanes moins. Et des Succubes? C'était un coup de bol inouï d'être tomber sur elle alors d'en trouver une deuxième relèverait du miracle. Il soupira et passa sa main sur ses yeux. Il se retourna ne portant pas attention au lit vide, fait et froid et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et pour se doucher. Quelques minutes plus tard il ressorti de la douche propre et frais.

Son corps musclé et bronzé semblait irradier d'une force incroyable. Son dos était marqué d'un tribal à l'apparence d'ailes. Un deuxième tribal se trouvait à la base de ses fesses rondes. Sa verge longue et dure pointait tel un soldat au garde à vous, et il était circoncis. Ses testicules étaient rasées mais pas son pubis, celui-ci était taillé. Il enfila un pantalon de cuir noir en commando et s'observa dans le miroir. Prenant au passage son Eau de Cologne et s'en aspergea un peu _Ce n'est pas comme si j'en ai réellement besoin _Il sorti une de ses blouses préférées, un gilet Cavalier blanc (1). Laissant le lacet défait il entreprit de coiffer ses longs cheveux noirs et les attacha en queue de cheval basse avec un lacet de cuir. Il prit une chaine dont les maillons étaient incrustés d'émeraudes et où pendait une croix et argent sertie d'opales noires. Il enfila ses griffes en argent et une montre en or, sa dernière acquisition, à son poignet gauche. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, fit un sourire narquois et disparu laissant un nuage noir à sa place.

* * *

><p>-Il y a juste un petit problème Dumbledore... fit la voix suave de Malfoy senior.<p>

-Et quel est-il Lucius? demanda Albus, que la colère commençait à paraître.

-Il faut une autorisation pour s'y rendre, et je doute que Poudlard ait cette autorisation.

Les membres de l'Ordre restèrent stupéfait.

-**COMMENT ÇA UNE AUTORISATION**? hurla Ron.

-C'est un club très sélect, seul ceux qui y ont été admis une fois peuvent s'y rendre sans autorisation les autres doivent envoyer une demande par hibou pour être connecté. fit Draco en regardant ses ongles.

-ESPÈCE DE...

-_**RONALD WEASLEY****!**_, CESSE IMMÉDIATEMENT CES ENFANTILLAGES. Il s'agit après tout de la vie de Harry qui est en jeu.

Les deux Malfoy levèrent le nez en l'air un mince sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

-Nous pouvons toutefois vous permettre d'utilisé notre cheminée pour s'y rendre. traîna Lucius.

* * *

><p>Kassiopy sortit de la salle de bain et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle observa son linge dans la garde robe puis dans ses tiroirs. Sa queue ondulait paresseusement dans les airs. <em>Je vais avoir besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe... beaucoup de gilet à dos ouvert en particulier... quant à ma queue... <em>Elle l'enroula autour de sa taille _Bah voilà c'est régler... bon pantalon, pantalon, panta... _

-AH HA!

Elle sortit un pantalon noir dont les jambes amples donnaient l'impression qu'elle portait une jupe. Elle fouilla ses tiroirs pour trouver le gilet idéal puis arrêta son choix sur un top sexy qui s'attachait par quatre mince cordons, soit au niveau du cou et au milieu du dos. Elle l'enfila puis observa son reflet. Elle pencha la tête vers la gauche et fronça le nez et se débarrassa du pantalon. À la place elle sorti une culotte courte en jeans qui s'arrêtait juste après ses fesses. Elle observa à nouveau son reflet et sourit.

Elle sortie la tête de sa chambre et voyant Laure dans le salon elle la héla: "LAURE OÙ T'AS MIS MES SANDALES NOIRES? TU SAIS CELLES QUI ME DONNE UN AIR DE DOMINATRICE?"

Laure secoua la tête et haussa les épaules. Kass fit la moue et retourna dans sa chambre. Puis après avoir fouiller de fond en comble elle se tapa le front.

-Mais qu'elle idiote... elle sont à job, qu'est ce que je suis conne, aller zou, mes petites ballerine noires et je suis partie.

Elle ramassa le reste de ses effets et s'enfuit.

* * *

><p>Un homme aux yeux rouges finit l'article un sourire cruel aux lèvres.<p>

-Potter, enfin tu te montres au Grand Jour. Je te trouverai, je te torturerai et ensuite je te tuerai pour de bon.

Les quelques serviteurs qui lui restaient tremblèrent de peur face à cette menace. Regrettant presque de ne pas avoir suivi les Malfoy lorsqu'ils se sont enfuis. Presque...

* * *

><p>Heyyy un nouveau chapitre ^^ Qui sait ce que fait Harry au 7th Sin? Ou vous vous en doutez déjà? En attendant je vous laisse sur votre faim.<p>

Waouh hey ben dis donc, avoir su que j'aurais autant de succès avec cette fic... je l'aurais posté en premier lol. Nah sérieux juste pour mon prologue en une heure j'ai eu 30 personnes, record battu lol.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas et vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous l'aimez cette fic.

Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu décevant mais le meilleur est à venir.

En passant, Oui le bar est immense, agrandi par magie bien sûr et il est gérer par une main de fer dans un gant de velours ^^

Pour ceux qui voulait connaître la fréquence de publication... environ une semaine, une semaine et demie entre chaque nouveau chapitre... comme ça j'ai le temps de peaufiner ceux déjà écrit de les réviser et d'enlever des fautes de dernières minutes (en passant s'il y a beaucoup de mise à jours c'est parce que je relis mes chapitres en lignes et je trouves d'autres fautes que je corriges (des niaiseries comme des "er" au lieu de "é" etc.) de plus puisque je n'ai pas de bêta (et je n'en veux pas pour des raisons déjà expliquée dans Explosive (je crois que ça va faire la pub lol)) la correction est un peu plus étirée (dans le sens je lis une fois je corrige, deuxième lecture correction encore troisième etc ) et une fois posté je ne rajoutes rien. Si c'est posté, c'est posté (il y a peut-être des reformulations faites mais pas d'ajouts de paragraphe ou de notes ou autre chose)

Voilà merci de continuer à me lire ou de commencer ...(dépends si vous venez de commencer cette fic ou non ^^)

Vous aimez Reviews, Alerts ou Favorites, vous aimez pas passez votre chemin ^^

Tourlou ^^

Luna

* * *

><p>ps: Je tiens à m'excusez auprès de Janara qui a utilisez avant moi le nom 7th Sin, utilisé dans la fic Not Your Usual Veela Mate (excellente fic en passant), les différences sont que moi c'est un bar dont le nom est le septième péché (7th Sin) et Janara une boutique de linge érotique nommée Seven Sins (Les Sept Péchés) sinon toute similitude s'arrêtent là. Alors si l'un d'entre vous est ami avec Janara faites lui savoir que c'est par inadverdance que j'emploi ce nom... et aussi parce qu'avec la nature du Bar il ne pouvait s'appeler autrement ^^ ...<p>

Je doute cependant que Janara m'en tienne rigueure puisque je ne copie aucunement son idée (et ce serait honteux et outrageux de ma part de voler le travail d'un autre... j'admire la créativité des auteurs sur alors voler le travail des autres n'est pas mon intention) et que je ne crois pas qu'elle/il parle français... (je ne m'avancerai pas dans cette voix puisque je parles moi-même l'anglais couramment et pourrai défendre mon point de vue avec aise lol) L.

* * *

><p>(1) Je suis une fan finie de l'époque Médieval (Kaamelott j'adore) et je trouve les vêtements de cette époque vraiment sexy (surtout les habits des gens du peuple) Alors voici à quoi ressemble un gilet cavalier (enlever les espaces) :<p>

http:/ www. tudorshoppe. com/

Section Clothing for Men

Men's Shirts (à gauche dans le menu rose)

Descendez et cliquez : Cavalier Shirt

J'aime bien aussi le Sea Dog Shirt et le Swordman ^^ L.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Le Septième Péché**

**Par: Luna13**

**Renoncement**: Moi, Luna13, déclare ne posséder aucun droit sur le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages. Je tire mon chapeau à Madame J.K. Rowling qui a inventé ce monde qui m'a amené de merveilleuses soirées, nuits et heures en compagnie d'HP et Co. C'est pourquoi je prends la liberté d'emprunté ses personnages et d'écrire mes histoires sur ce monde.

**Déclaration**: Moi, Luna13, clame la responsabilité des idioties que les personnages d'HP feront dans cette histoire. Je m'excuse à l'avance si cette histoire ne respecte pas vos goûts... je ne l'écris pas pour vous mais pour moi. Les personnages qui n'appartiennent pas au monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennes ou je les ai emprunté à une autre histoire... si c'est le cas je le noterai dans le disclaimer. Prendre note que les papillons et les chatons qui gambadent gaiement après les bubulles dans ma tête, m'appartiennent aussi. Et oui je suis folle... et à jeun (dans tous les sens du terme)

**Avertissement: **Cette histoire contient des scènes de sexualité, de nudité, de viol, d'inceste, de pédophilie, de tentacules (oui tentacules), un langage corsé, du sang, des scènes de violence, de slash, de lesbianisme et autres qui pourraient ne pas convenir aux coeurs sensibles et aux jeunes enfants. La lecture est laissé à la discrétion du lecteur.

**Rating: MA** , même si c'est écrit M... Pour une raison que j'ignore la catégorie **MA** n'est pas accessible. Alors bien qu'elle soit gradée M soyez tout de même averti que cette fic est pour les **18 ans et +**

**Note de l'auteure **(et oui je suis une fille lol): L'histoire se passe dans un **AU**, donc ne suit pas ou presque, le cours des livres. L'histoire se passe **Post-Hogwarts **parce que techniquement Harry aurait finit l'école. Vous êtes avertis.

* * *

><p>Merci à: ronald92: contente que t'aies aimé ce chapitre ^^<p>

Ano Nym / Ata-Chan: Toujours curieuse? Parfais j'aime garder la curiosité piquée. Officiellement il sera en couple avec une fille, Officieusement il est en Harem mixte garçons et filles sans vraiment de distinction...

Sasu: t'as pas idée de pourquoi il connaît le club ^^ mais ça va venir ^^ Oui le club est grand (j'espère avec le nombre de client tous les jours/soirs qu'ils ont :S)

Maxixilien: Sûrement.Ça fait plusieurs années que je suis sur ce sites alors je retrouves d'anciens lecteurs ou co-revieweurs (oui je lis les reviews de certaines fics ^^). Glad que tu trouves ma fic active ^^ Mais selon moi le chapitre précédent était plus smooth que ceux qui viennes... surtout les chapitres 6, 7, 9 et possiblement 10 (nah je dis pas pourquoi, ce serait un spoiler et je ne voudrais pas gâcher mon plaisir de vous garder tous en haleine... oui, oui je sais qu'il y en a qui lise mes remerciements en espérant avoir des infos alors NAH lisez les chapitres jusqu'au bout et vous aurez vos infos :P)

Sahada: Oh tu verras ^^

Alienor01: La voilà la suite et c'est un Ch à toute les semaines... tu ne voudrais tout de même pas gâcher mon plaisir de vous torturer avec l'attente? ^^

Jonathan: J'ai beaucoup aimé tes trois reviews ^^ je crois que j'ai été trop évidente avec Jormung :S tk c'est pas comme si ça nuisait à l'histoire. Pour ce qui est de l'Alpha... ça c'est plus tard ^^

je suis une amoureuse des reviews et ça me fait toujours sourire de vous lire

merci aussi à : vefeu, Camus54, shadow61800, kiki2105 et teemango pour avoir ajouté cette histoire à vos favoris.

et merci à : virg139, Utako, little fairy popo, atsune, Arvedin, carie myrrdrin, Tempete Sanguine et HROGTHAR pour avoir ajouté cette histoire à vos alertes ^^

et comme pour le chapitre précédent je ne vous nomme pas deux ou trois fois vu que vous êtes déjà nommé dans l'une des trois catégorie sus-nommées ou vous l'avez été dans le chapitre précédents ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Les Terres Glacées étaient toujours aussi magnifiques. La dernière fois qu'il les avaient visitées était lors de son entraînement avant de retourner chez les mortels. Il y avait acquis son corps magnifiquement musclé et avait appris à mieux contrôlé ses habilités démoniaques. Il y avait rencontré ses véritables parents, ceux qui l'avaient envoyé dans le corps du défunt Harry Potter, et toute sa famille toujours coincée en enfer.

Les Portes de l'Enfer ne s'ouvrent qu'en de rares occasions, et sa famille savait mieux que quiconque comment en profité. Qu'il soit l'un des prétendants au trône de l'Helheim n'était qu'un détail, détail que tous les démons surveillaient avec intérêt. Mais il n'était pas intéressé par la place, au grand damne des siens. Sa vie en tant que Harry Potter lui avait fait comprendre qu'être adoré avait un revers de médaille aussi sombre que son opposé était lumineux. Son ancienne célébrité et sa gloire lui avaient attiré plus d'ennuis que de bons côtés. Les gens étaient attirés par lui comme des mouches à cause de son argent, de sa place dans la société et du pouvoir qu'il possédait… bref tout ce qu'il n'a jamais voulu. Alors la couronne de l'Helheim il s'en fichait.

C'est d'une grâce féline qu'il entreprit sa descente vers le palais de l'Helheim qui se trouvait au cœur de La Montagne. En chemin il croisa les autres Incubes et Succubes habitant la Montagne de Glace ainsi que quelques démons de la Plaine Centrale, là où Lucifer régnait, et quelques autres des autres terres. Il salua quelques soldats avec lesquels il s'était entraîné et pénétra l'immense forteresse. Il parcouru les corridors du château et arriva en vue de la salle du trône.

Les quatre gardes le saluèrent et lui ouvrirent les portes. Il prit une pose digne d'un prince, laissa ses ailes et sa queue sortirent et s'envola vers sa place à la droite de son père Barnaby Octavius Coldel et devant sa mère Lumilda Nymph Waterice-Coldel. D'un signe de tête il salua ses grands frères Balthazar Curs Coldel, les jumeaux Caïn Fafnir et Abel Gus Coldel, et son oncle Septimus Alphafyre Coldel, le Chef du clan, qui se trouvaient à la gauche de son père.

-Tu es en retard Jormung, le gronda son père à voix basse.

-Désolé Père, mon établissement me laisse peu de temps libre et je n'ai réussi à me sauver il n'y a que 3 minutes. Je ne pourrai rester longtemps non plus, j'ai quelques clients difficiles ce soir et mes meilleurs gardes sont en congé. De plus Shiva travaille ce soir et bien qu'elle soit ma plus ancienne employée... Elle a tendance à se croire au dessus des autres et j'ai peur qu'elle ne crée de la discorde. Et j'aimerais l'éviter puisque c'est une grosse journée le vendredi.

-Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à cette Kassiopy de t'aider? N'est-elle pas une Succube? Demanda Balthazar.

-Si, mais elle n'est pas au courant de ce qu'elle est…, répondit Jormung.

-Comment as-tu dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà? Demanda sa mère.

-Kassiopy…

-Son nom complet mon neveu, ricana Septimus.

Soupirant Jormung répondit : « Kassiopy Pandora Icedell »

-Et son nom d'humaine? S'enquit Septimus.

-Elle n'en a pas mon oncle… c'est son véritable nom…

-Intéressant, murmura le chef de clan.

-C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit lorsque je l'ai engagé, sourit amusé Jormung.

Ils ricanèrent après cette remarque, et se turent car l'Assemblée commençait.

-**MES CHERS AMIS, C'EST AVEC UN GRAND PLAISIR QUE NOUS AVONS REÇU LA PERMISSION DU SEIGNEUR LUCIFER D'ENTAMER LA COURSE AU TRÔNE. PRÉTENDANTS APPROCHEZ!**

Sous les applaudissements et les hurlements de joie, les 7 prétendants s'envolèrent et atterrirent devant l'Intendant.

-**MESSIEURS CE SOIR VOUS DEVREZ PROUVER QUE VOUS MÉRITEZ CE TRÔNE. VOUS POUVEZ LE DÉMONTRER COMME VOUS L'ENTENDEZ. MAIS AVANT TÉMOIGNEZ DEVANT VOS PAIRS VOTRE DÉSIR DE RÉGNER**.

Les uns après les autres les Incubes témoignèrent. Du plus vieux au plus jeune, le plus jeune étant Jormung. Lorsque vint finalement son tour, il se tourna vers ses pairs comme ses aînés et avec un sourire amusé témoigna.

-**MES PAIRS, MON SEIGNEUR, MON PÈRE, MES FRÈRES ET MA DOUCE MÈRE, VOUS SAVEZ TOUS ICI QUE J'AI ÉTÉ ENVOYEZ CHEZ CES INSIGNIFIANTS MORTELS, ET QUE J'Y AI GRANDIT SOUS UNE AUTRE IDENTITÉ. SOUS CETTE IDENTITÉ J'ÉTAIS CÉLÈBRE ET JE PEUX VOUS ASSUREZ QUE J'AI HAÏT CETTE CÉLÉBRITÉ DE TOUT MON ÊTRE. CE POURQUOI CHERS AMIS ET FAMILLE QUE JE RENONCE À MON TITRE DE PRÉTENDANT…**

Des acclamations outrées et de joie s'élevèrent de la foule. Il reprit : « **SACHEZ TOUTEFOIS QUE PARMI CES MORTELS JE ME SUIS FAIT UNE PLACE ET J'AI ENTAMÉ NOTRE ASCENSION. LES DÉMONS DES GLACES POURRONS RÉCLAMER CETTE PATHÉTIQUE PLANÈTE DANS QUELQUES ANNÉES. MON ENTREPRISE PORTE CES FRUITS ET BIENTÔT ENSEMBLE NOUS POURRONS DOMINER CES INSIPIDES MORTELS ET PRENDRE LEUR PLACE SUR TERRE.**

-**C'EST CETTE ENTREPRISE, QUI ME POUSSE À RENONCER À MON TITRE, ET C'EST CETTE ENTREPRISE QUE JE VOUS OFFRE EN ÉCHANGE DE MA PLACE…**

Il salua la foule et l'Intendant puis s'envola vers sa place auprès de son père. Le silence qui régnait était lourd et des murmures approbateurs s'élevaient de plus en plus, lorsqu'une voix plus puissante que celle de l'Intendant retenti.

-**JORMUNG ALPHA COLDEL, VIENS ME REJOINDRE**.

-Djinn, pourquoi c'est juste à moi que ça arrive, marmonna Jormung en se relevant et s'envolant de nouveau. Laissant derrière lui sa famille rigoler de son sort.

Il pénétra l'alcôve royale, là ou leur Roi se trouvait. Le démon possédait des yeux bleus azure et une bouche pulpeuse. Sur ses cheveux bruns coupé court, une couronne d'Onyx était posée. Ses ailes étaient posées comme une cape sur ses épaules et atteignait près de trois mètres et demi d'envergure.

-Jormung Alpha Coldel, regardes toi mon garçon. Tu as grandi et es devenu un magnifique Incube. Tes parents doivent être fiers de toi. Montre moi tes ailes.

Jormung déplia ses ailes sur toute leur grandeur, atteignant un bon quatre mètre et demi d'envergure. Il fit balancer sa queue pour garder un peu l'équilibre mais ne quitta pas des yeux son Roi, il est impoli de baisser sa tête en tant qu'Alpha.

-Magnifique, tu ferais un excellent Roi, espiègle, sournois, courageux, indépendant, loyal… mais le succès d'un long règne se trouve dans une Concubine. Les autres prétendants en ont tous une, tu es le seul qui n'en ait pas._ Il leva la main pour l'empêcher de parler, _Tu es encore jeune Jormung, tu as le temps de t'en trouver une, un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres, Mais là n'est pas le but de ta convocation. Il est clair que tu refuse de participer à la course pour devenir mon héritier, cependant, ta force de caractère et ton aplomb m'a amusé. Il y a longtemps que nous n'avons point eu de prétendant terrestre, le dernier était un Icedell, qui est revenu après que son enveloppe charnelle ait été brûlée à ne plus recognition, il fut forcé de revenir parmi nous il y a quelques siècle terrestre déjà. Il vit près du lac désormais attendant que sa Concubine lui revienne… Il la visite lorsqu'elle dort. J'ai cru entendre _un ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres_, qu'il l'avait engrossé plusieurs fois. Selon les rumeurs aucun de ses enfants n'est en vie, mourant avant maturité par manque d'énergie…

-…

-Mais je m'égares, Jormung Alpha Coldel, tu restes dans la course, je refuses ta démission…

-Monseigneur Alpha, excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais je ne veux pas du titre de prétendant...

-Oh mais mon jeune ami, il ne s'agit pas que tu le veuille ou non, tu ES un prétendant. Cependant je tiens compte de ton refus. Voici mon marché, j'accepterai ta démission si tu te trouves une Concubine d'ici la prochaine rencontre et seulement si elle porte ton héritier.

Jormung observa le Roi sous le choc. Clairement il ne pouvait se retirer de la course et en plus s'il voulait se retirer il devait avoir une famille en route. Jurant intérieurement contre le souverain il fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'il acceptait les termes… que pouvait-il faire d'autre la parole du Roi est absolue… sauf si Lucifer lui-même intervient. _Et qui est assez fou pour lui demander de faire veto... faut vouloir mourir..._

Il tourna les talons et s'envola, le visage fermé et dur sous la colère de s'être fait avoir comme un Satyre.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous attablé dans la demeure familiale. Et sa famille riait somme des hyènes face à son désarrois.<p>

-Oh ça va… pas besoin d'en rajouter, grommela-t-il la tête dans les bras, appuyée sur la table.

-Laisses-nous récapituler…, commença Caïn.

-Tu as renoncé à ton titre…, continua Abel.

-pour ensuite…

-te faire appeler…

-par le Roi…

-qui t'a forcé…

-à reprendre…

-ton titre…

-mais te permets…

-de te…

-retirer…

-de…

-la course…

-si…

-tu trouves

-une Concubine…

-et l'engrosse…

-d'ici

-la prochaine assemblée…

-qui est…

-dans un an? Finirent-ils ensemble.

Jormung grogna.

-Je vous jure vous deux vous avez trop regardé les jumeaux Weasley… vous êtes aussi pire qu'eux… la seule différence c'est que je sais qui est qui, marmonna Jormung, mais oui en gros c'est ça.

Un nouvel éclat de rire balaya sa famille, et Jormung grogna en frottant son visage d'une main. Un gong résonna soudainement calmant l'euphorie générale. Jormung se leva et s'étira.

-Ravi de vous avoir fait rire, mais je dois y aller, fit il en embrassant sa mère.

-Viens nous visiter un peu Jormy, le gronda-t-elle, ton établissement est important oui, mais ta famille aussi. Et présente nous cette jeune Succube la prochaine fois que tu viens.

-Mère, elle n'est pas ma Concubine, et ignore ce qu'elle est. Il est hors de question que je la force à venir ici si elle ne veut pas...

-Écoute ta mère, Neveu, l'embrassa Septimus, Si elle te dit de nous la présenter alors présente la nous, elle ne doit pas être si méchante?

-N'oublies pas de te nourrir, mon fils.

-Et n'oublies pas...

-de nous inviter...

-dans ton...

-fantastique...

-établissement.

-Garde la tête froide et les yeux ouverts. lui chuchota Balthazar.

Jormung leur sourit amusé et disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire.

* * *

><p>Shiva venait de distribuer les tâches à chaque employés. Et aucun n'était content. Plusieurs se rendirent à leur poste en fulminant et maugréant contre la semi-vélane de 30 ans, alors que d'autres traînaient des pieds en prenant le plus de temps possible pour retarder l'inévitable. Seule Kass et une jeune sorcière surnommée Silky restaient planté devant la danseuse. La première car son chiffre venait d'être annulé alors que l'autre ne voulait pas du poste forcé. Shiva releva les yeux du Livre et les foudroya du regard.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là? Allez, au boulot Silky et Succuni dégage, si tu veux pas perdre ton job. leur siffla Shiva.

Kass la foudroya des yeux, alors que Silky explosa.

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui la Vélane? C'est pas parce que le Boss est pas là que tu peux tout te permettre.

-T'as pas compris la nouvelle, JE suis la plus ancienne pute de ce bordel, J'AI tous les droit de vous dire quoi faire ayant le plus d'expérience dans ce domaine et croyez moi mes mignonnes vous ne faites pas le poids vis-à-vis de moi.

-Oh madame est la plus ancienne Pute du coin, ben fais place aux jeunes la vieille, ton tour a passé.

-Pardon, juste pour cet affront Silky tu va te contenter des danses de scènes à soir.

-QUOI? Non mais ça va pas la tête j'étais dans l'aile ouest hier et j'y retournes...

-Oh que non ma mignonne tu fais les danses de scènes, MA voix fait loi...

-Alors puisque tu es LA loi ce soir _Shiva_, siffla Kass d'un ton glacial coupant court à la dispute qui escaladait, TU expliqueras au Boss pourquoi TU as remanié l'horaire que JE ne rentre pas ce soir à cause de TOI et que TOUS les employés ne sont pas à leur postes habituels. TU lui expliqueras tout ça et aussi le _pourquoi_ de l'atmosphère du club est aussi mauvaise ce soir. _**Cïao!**_

Sur cette tirade glaciale Kass retourna dans la salle des employés et parti quelques minutes plus tard habillée. Elle disparu dans un nuage noir avant même d'avoir touché la porte d'entrée. Son départ entraîna une chute volontaire des effluves sexuelles du bar à un niveau presque nul.

* * *

><p>Jormung arriva dans ses appartements et figea. Humant l'air il jura et disparut dans un nuage noir... pour réapparaître derrière Shiva qui feuilletait le Livre.<p>

-Alors Shiva, où en sont les comptes? susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement. Jormung la fixait un sourire aux lèvres mais ses yeux était glacials.

-Boss! Vous m'avez fait peur. fit-elle soulagée. Eh bien la soirée va très bien nous en sommes déjà à 10 000 gallions à peu près...

-10 000 gallions? humm c'est bien... mais normalement on en serait déjà à 60 000... Tu veux bien m'expliquer cet écart d'argent?

Shiva dégluti. L'aura menaçante de son patron commençait à lui prendre à la gorge.

-C...ce...ce sont les autres Boss ils ne font pas ce que j... je leur ai dit de faire... ils n'en font qu'à leur tête... j'ai essayé...

-Et que leur as-tu ordonné? fit Jormung en la contournant et observant le Livre et l'horaire, Et pourquoi Succuni ne travaille-t-elle pas ce soir?

-Je... Elle... elle était de trop Boss... on... on devait coupé et j'ai ... j'ai cru bien faire en la coupant elle... qui ... qui était de trop au bar et en permettant à la nouvelle... Silky de faire ses preuves sur les scènes...

-PETITE IMBÉCILE, TA DÉCISION VA NOUS COÛTER LA SOIRÉE. Succuni était au bar pour garder l'Atmosphère agréable, sensuelle et propice à la Luxure... et toi... TOI... TU LA COUPE? Petite Vélane idiote, HORS DE MA VUE, TU ES RENVOYÉE...et ne t'avise même pas à écrire que tu as travaillé ici... je nierai tout en bloc.

Shiva resta planté là, éberluée. Elle vit le Boss prendre son Livre disparaître et réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard se dirigeant vers la salle des employés. Il entra et vit un vampire et un Elfe des bois se disputer une partie d'échec.

-Vous savez où vit Succuni? leur demanda le Boss les faisant sursauter.

-Euh... oui, moi je sais, fit le vampire mal-à-l'aise.

-Très bien... vous lui direz qu'elle rentre pour le chiffre de jour demain matin et qu'elle fait son chiffre habituel en soirée.

-Vous... vous êtes sûr Boss? demanda l'Elfe.

-Parfaitement sûr. Et arrive à l'heure Succu, tu sais à quel point je détestes les retardataires, finit-il avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres en observant un coin sombre de la pièce. _Je vais devoir rajouter de la lumière ici_

Il tourna les talons d'humeur plus joyeuse et sorti.

-Euh... pourquoi il a parlé comme si elle était présente? demanda l'elfe.

-Va savoir... murmura le vampire... mais je ne crois pas qu'on va avoir à la prévenir... fit-il en observant le mur qu'avait regardé le Boss.

Jormung s'installa à son comptoir à l'entrée et feuilleta son Livre. Au bout d'un moment il leva les yeux, ses pupilles se rétrécirent et il fusilla la femme devant lui.

-Encore là Shiva? Tu veux que je te montre la porte? Où tu veux un aller direct à l'extérieur? susura-t-il montrant les crocs.

Elle déguerpit.

* * *

><p>Kass arriva furieuse chez elle. Elle ne remarqua même pas que la façon qu'elle s'était déplacé n'était pas normal. Furieuse contre Shiva elle fonça vers sa chambres et se tira sur le lit. Elle fixa le plafond puis ferma ses yeux mauves. Elle soupira et se frotta les yeux. Puis elle tourna la tête vers la porte miroir de son garde-robe en souhaitant de tout son cœur de voir la tête de Shiva lorsque le Boss l'engueulerait. Elle cligna une fois des yeux et elle observa le club. Cherchant le Hall elle passa rapidement les couloirs, flottant ici et là. Puis elle arriva dans le Hall et senti sa rage ressurgir en voyant la semi-Vélane en train de feuilleté le Livre. Son attente fut courte, le Boss arriva et il était furieux. Elle assista à toute la scène sans jamais se poser la question s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou de la réalité. Elle savait que c'était vrai. Lorsqu'il eut finit sa tirade il disparu elle se dirigea vers la salle des employés et se cacha. Ce qu'elle ignorait était que la cachette qu'elle avait choisi était un mur un peu plus dans l'ombre où était accroché un miroir. Son Boss entra dans la pièce et demanda aux deux occupant s'ils savaient où la rejoindre. Elle sourit en entendant qu'elle rentrait le lendemain pour un double chiffre, pas qu'elle s'en plaignait. Mais il l'a surprit lorsqu'il la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit d'être à l'heure. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres, se reflétant dans ses yeux mauves qui luisaient dans le miroir.<p>

Elle cligna des paupières plus sereine et se leva. Elle se prépara pour la nuit, se coucha mit son alarme et sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Et un autre chapitre de finit décidément cette fic me fait triper à écrire ^^.<p>

Alors l'assemblée? ^^

a + Luna

ps: Note à propos d'Explosive: désolée mon ordi a planté récemment et j'ai perdu mes deux derniers chapitre d'Explosive :s ils sont en réécriture et en correction désolée pour l'attente (et je ne la mets pas dans explosive car je hais voir un chapitre intitulé NA au beau milieu de l'histoire -).

* * *

><p><strong>NnA: <strong>Peut être que certains s'en son rendus compte mais je le dis ici : Le Time frame de l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait linéaire et ne le sera pas non plus. Donc dès qu'une ligne apparaît vous avez deux choix c'est dans le futur, dans le passez ou dans un autre lieu au même moment que la scène précédente, d'habitude je mets des dates... mais pour cette histoire-ci ce serait plus un casse-tête qu'autre chose avec le time frame de l'enfer et celui terrestre alors zou à la poubelle les dates. La seule chose que je peux affirmer c'est qu'il n'y aura pas des bond phénoménal dans le futur. Les lignes du temps se croisent et l'histoire principale part du moment ou Harry disparaît et peut-être un peu avant à sa réapparition. Donc le prologue est "aujourd'hui" donc en ce moment... le reste est dans le passé. J'espère vous avoir démêlé sinon... je peux pas vraiment vous aider lol à part vous dire de lire et d'attendre que le passé rejoigne le présent pour aller vers le futur (parce que oui le time frame va devenir linéaire et plate (selon moi lol))


	5. Chapitre 4

**Le Septième Péché**

Par: Luna13

Renoncement: Moi, Luna13, déclare ne posséder aucun droit sur le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages. Je tire mon chapeau à Madame J.K. Rowling qui a inventé ce monde qui m'a amené de merveilleuses soirées, nuits et heures en compagnie d'HP et Co. C'est pourquoi je prends la liberté d'emprunté ses personnages et d'écrire mes histoires sur ce monde.

Déclaration: Moi, Luna13, clame la responsabilité des idioties que les personnages d'HP feront dans cette histoire. Je m'excuse à l'avance si cette histoire ne respecte pas vos goûts... je ne l'écris pas pour vous mais pour moi. Les personnages qui n'appartiennent pas au monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennes ou je les ai emprunté à une autre histoire... si c'est le cas je le noterai dans le disclaimer. Prendre note que les papillons et les chatons qui gambadent gaiement après les bubulles dans ma tête, m'appartiennent aussi. Et oui je suis folle... et à jeun (dans tous les sens du terme)

Rating: MA , même si c'est écrit M... Pour une raison que j'ignore la catégorie MA n'est pas accessible. Alors bien qu'elle soit gradée M soyez tout de même averti que cette fic est pour les 18 ans et +

Note de l'auteure (et oui je suis une fille lol): L'histoire se passe dans un AU, donc ne suit pas ou presque, le cours des livres. L'histoire se passe Post-Hogwarts parce que techniquement Harry aurait finit l'école. Vous êtes avertis.

**Avertissement : **Ce chapitre contient scènes de **sexualité****, **de **nudité**, **de viol**, d'inceste, de**pédophilie****, de tentacules (oui tentacules), **un langage corsé**, du sang, des scènes de violence et autres qui pourraient ne pas convenir aux coeurs sensibles et aux jeunes enfants. Vous êtes prévenus.**

* * *

><p>Merci à: ronald92: court mais apprécié ^^<p>

Jonathan: Ravie que ça t'aies plut. Oui Kass et Harry vont effectivement finir ensemble, leur relation va être Olé mais bon ^^.

Aijin-chan: Cool ^^ Moi aussi j'aime cette fic ^^ lol

Ano Nym/Ata-Chan: Oui fourniquer, baiser, fourrer, aimer... bref tout ce qui va avec le sexe, ce sont quand même des démons TRÈS charnels alors... Ils faut bien que ça passe quelque part ^^

Maximilien : En fait c'est pas parce que ça parle de Harry que c'est le moment présent. Comme par exemple ce chapitre est dans le passé, une semaine après le renvoit de Shiva si mes souvenirs sont exacts (information inutile que moi j'ai besoin mais qui n'est pas utile d'écrire ^^ j'adore être auteure^^).

J'aime toujours autant les reviews alors si vous voulez m'écrire libre à vous ^^

ainsi qu'à: kageroprincess, DvsA, Letheria, mangli et Alienor the crazy girl pour avoir ajouter cette fic dans vos alertes

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

Lord Voldemort s'examina dans le miroir. Il lissa ses habits, inspecta si une mousse ou une poussière y était accroché et tira sur un fil. Il le coupa d'un mouvement sec et ajusta sa robe. Se retournant il inspecta son dos de la même manière. Satisfait de sa perfection il se dirigea vers la cheminée, lança une pincée de poudre et y entra. Scandant le nom de sa destination il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Arrivé à sa destination il inspecta le Hall d'entrée. Les colonnes de marbres de style grecques se mariaient à merveille avec les murs en papier de riz. Les toiles de l'époque romantique donnait un aspect plus suave à l'endroit. Il était si prit par sa contemplation qu'il ne vit pas arriver le Boss.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Voldemort, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite dans mon humble établissement.

Voldemort se retourna rapidement la baguette à la main. Voyant son interlocuteur décontracté sans armes il la rangea et le salua d'un signe de tête. _Comment il a fait pour connaître mon nom?_

-Bonsoir Monsieur…

-Appelé moi le Boss, c'est comme ça que tout mes clients m'appellent, alors que puis-je pour vous monsieur Voldemort? J'ai cru comprendre dans votre missive que vous recherchiez un moment de détente en bonne compagnie, mais laissiez vos choix plutôt vague.

-Vous êtes donc celui qui m'a envoyé l'invitation, _ça explique mon nom_, En effet j'ai été plutôt vague dans ma demande car je voulais connaître un peu les services que vous offrez.

-Mais bien sûr, il est tout à fait normal de vouloir connaître l'inconnu, fit Alpha en frappant dans ses mains.

Il invita le sorcier à le suivre. Ils traversèrent la piste de danse vide à cette heure du jour, et passèrent devant l'un des bars ou un jeune barman nettoyait des verres avant de les ranger. Arrivés devant un escalier ils montèrent au troisième et entrèrent dans les appartements de l'Incube.

-Vous vivez ici? S'étonna Voldemort.

-Pourquoi pas? Il s'agit de mon établissement et j'aime savoir ce qui s'y passe en tout temps. Asseyez vous, Whiskey, Brandy, Rhum, Bière, Vin?

-Un whiskey Pur feu SVP.

Souriant Alpha claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison apparut avec un plateau de Whiskey, deux verres et un sceau de glaces.

-Merci Filly, je te rappellerai si besoin.

L'elfe disparu après une courbette dans un craquement sonore et les deux hommes s'assirent dans les confortables fauteuils. Servant son invité, Alpha s'enquit des besoins de l'homme.

-Je souhaiterais passer une soirée des plus relaxante possible, en bonne compagnie, bien sûr.

-Nous offrons ce type de luxe effectivement. Cependant selon les goûts du client, la soirée peu être soit très banale ou très osée si je puis dire. Notre devise est de combler tous les désirs de nos client, qu'il s'agisse d'une simple nuit dans les bras d'une femme ou d'un homme, selon les goûts, à la réalisation de votre fantasme le plus pervers. Nous nous sommes qualifier dans ce domaine, et permettez ma vantardise, je dirais même qu'aucun autre lieu de restauration ne nous arrives à la cheville. Donc ma question est, que voudriez vous au cours de cette _relaxante_ soirée?

Voldemort tapota pensivement sa lèvre inférieur d'un long doigt squelettique.

-J'apprécierais un repas copieux avec une à deux dames d'excellente compagnie, qu'elle aient un esprit vif et intelligent, je tiens à tenir une conversation intéressante et non des blablas futiles. J'enchaînerais ensuite avec un massage californien dans une pièce éclairée aux chandelles qui finirait en massage érotique dans un lit de pétales de roses. Et je terminerais avec une sélection du Menu.

Alpha resta pensif un moment puis se leva prit le Livre et feuilleta quelques pages.

-Vouliez-vous les mêmes dames tout au long de la soirée ou vous désiriez des spécialistes dans leur domaine? demanda-t-il relevant à peine les yeux pour observer son invité.

Voldemort resta songeur.

-Le prix varie-t-il selon la sélection?

-Nous pouvons vous faire un prix Monsieur Voldemort, si c'est cela qui vous inquiète, fit Alpha en relevant la tête.

-Alors je préfèrerais des spécialistes dans leur domaine.

-Avez-vous une réticence vis-à-vis de la race de mes employées Monsieur?

-Tant qu'elles ne sont pas des Sang de Bourbes ou d'insipides Moldues, je n'ai absolument rien contre elles.

-Très bien, il ferma le livre dans un claquement sec, vous me permettez que je consultes l'une de mes plus fidèles employées pour vos choix?

-Mais bien sûr Monsieur le Boss, faites ce que vous croyez être le mieux. Il prit une longue gorgée de son Whiskey se délectant du goût.

Alpha eut un rictus et se leva. Il prit le téléphone et appela, surprenant Voldemort qui fronça les sourcils de dédain. Au lieu de passer un commentaire qui pourrait offenser son hôte il se contenta de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson et de tenter d'écouter la conversation. À sa grande surprise Alpha raccrocha aussitôt qu'il eut composer le numéro et que la première sonnerie eut retenti. Il revint s'asseoir un rictus toujours aux lèvres.

-Oui Boss?

Voldemort sursauta renversant une partie de son Whiskey sur lui. Il se retourna et vit l'une des plus belle femmes que ses yeux lui ait permis de voir.

-Succuni tu en as mis du temps, la réprimanda Alpha le visage grave.

-Je dormais… vous ne m'appelez jamais d'habitude… en fait vous ne m'avez jamais appelé… pas même depuis que vous m'ayez nommée assistante-gérante le lendemain du départ de Shiva… Alors que puis-je pour vous? Demanda-t-elle en prenant place sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

-Je te présente Monsieur Lord Voldemort, leader de la Révolution Sorcière en Angleterre, il souhaiterait passer une soirée et nuit de détente chez nous. J'ai un peu de mal à cerner quelles filles seraient parfaites pour lui.

-Que recherche-t-il en particulier? Demanda-t-elle posant son regard améthyste sur l'homme avec son plus beau sourire.

-Conversation intelligente, massages Californien et Érotique ainsi qu'une sélection du Menu.

-A-t-il choisi son menu?

-Non pas encore Mademoiselle Succuni, interrompit Voldemort sans détacher ses yeux de la jolie Succube.

Elle lui sourit et alla chercher le Menu.

-Choisissez votre repas et je pourrai vous aider à choisir les meilleures candidates.

-Faîtes vous les massages Californien ma jolie?

-Je suis uniquement dans le Menu VIP Monsieur Voldemort, lui sourit-elle amusée.

-Dommage, mais je peux toujours vous réserver, n'est-ce pas? Fit-il dans un sourire cruel.

-Succuni fait le Menu VIP mais elle est dans la sélection Spécial. Très prisée par les Vampires et certains VIP, intervint Alpha une mise en garde dans la voix.

-Oh! Elle fait office de Calice, je vois. Dommage… murmura Voldemort en regardant le Menu.

Plus il observait les possibilités plus il devenait blême, les prix étaient exorbitant. Passant de 100 gallions la branlette à 20000 gallions la nuit complète avec possibilités infinies. Jurant intérieurement il ne remarqua pas la jeune femme se relever et se placer derrière lui observant les différents repas.

-Vous lui avez proposé un prix d'ami Boss? Demanda-t-elle faisant sursauter le sorcier qui se releva baguette à la main.

Elle le regarda amusée et baissa sa baguette d'une main. Elle fit remonter la seconde sur son torse et le poussa à se rasseoir. Elle contourna le fauteuil et entrepris de lui faire un massage d'épaules. Il vit Alpha ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais elle le coupa.

-Vous le déduirez de ma paye Boss. S'il continue à sursauter ainsi il va finir par blesser quelqu'un. Je préfères prévenir que guérir.

Le Boss se renfrogna et se retourna faisant la mout.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui My Lord, il est comme ça depuis qu'il a visité sa famille il y a un mois, murmura-t-elle à son oreille déclenchant une vague de frisson le long de son corps, Je lui offrirais bien mes services pour le détendre mais il devrait me payer et se serait considéré comme du travail au noir… ou des heures supplémentaires, rigola-t-elle.

Voldemort n'osait plus bouger, les mains de la jeune femme et sa proximité le rendait dingue il n'arrivait plus à penser. Le Menu glissa de ses mains et tomba au sol ramenant à la réalité le Boss. Ce dernier observa le Mage Noir fondre sous les soins de Succuni et il fronça les sourcils. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient roses et ses pupilles rétrécies à un point ou seule une ligne noire attestait qu'elle en avaient. Ses crocs étaient sortis et ses cheveux tournait lentement au rose. Elle s'apprêtait à mordre Voldemort lorsqu'il se racla la gorge. Elle figea sans arrêter ses caresses et feula tout bas. Il huma l'air et hissa une mise en garde lui aussi avant de se lever, d'étendre ses propres phéromones et de s'approcher du Sorcier. Elle se releva lâchant l'homme qu'elle voulait pour Sire et feula en tentant de le griffer. Il lui attrapa le poignet et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et aspira l'énergie. D'un coup la pression sexuelle qu'elle exerçait tomba, Voldemort revint doucement à lui et les deux démons se séparèrent. Alpha fixa la jeune Succube d'un regard songeur. Il la lâcha et reprit sa place comme si rien ne s'était passé, plaquant un sourire amusé sur son visage. Elle contourna le fauteuil, plaça le Menu dans le mains de Voldemort avant qu'il ne reprenne totalement ses esprit et vint s'installer sur l'accoudoir de celui d'Alpha.

-Avez-vous fait votre choix Monsieur Voldemort?

Voldemort, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, lui rendit le menu.

-Ça y est je me suis décidé.

* * *

><p>Jormung se réveilla en sursaut la verge pulsant dans son pantalon. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine qu'il faisait un rêve aussi érotique. Il commençait toujours de la même façon.<p>

_Deux enfants coururent se cacher dans le cabanons de Mrs Figg et refermèrent vivement les portes. Reprenant leur souffle le jeune garçon et la petite fille s'appuyèrent sur la porte et attendirent que leur poursuivant passe leur chemin._

_Elle trembla de peur et il hésita avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête dans son cou et respira son odeur._

_- Hihi ça chatouille._

_Il l'a laissa s'éloigner regrettant sa présence dans ses bras. Ils restèrent silencieux. Elle s'assit sur un sac de terre et commença à balancer ses jambes. Il s'assit dos à la porte et l'observa. Ses yeux vagabondèrent sur son torse et puis sur son entre-jambe. Il la fixait depuis au moins un bon cinq minute lorsqu'elle releva la tête et surpris son regard._

_Elle rigola. Il fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté pensif. Elle le regarda puis sourit. Elle se releva et baissa ses culottes dévoilant son pubis. Le garçon la regarda stupéfait et se cacha les yeux, rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux devant son innocence. Lorsqu'il la regarda à nouveau elle était dans la même position. Surmontant sa gêne il baissa à son tour. Elle se rapprocha et observa le petit pénis du garçon._

_Le garçon se mit à tripoter son sexe. La petite se mit à rigoler. Elle prit sa verge et commença à le masturber. Très vite le petit pénis du garçon devint raide et légèrement plus gros. Elle rigola. Le garçon fit la mout et s'éloigna d'elle légèrement. Il avait eu de drôles de sensations lorsqu'elle l'avait caressé. Il observa son sexe et le toucha. Ne voulant plus l'avoir ainsi, il avait un drôle de chatouillis au ventre maintenant, il tenta de le faire redescendre. Il poussa dessus vers le bas avec son doigt. Son doigt glissa et le pénis remonta comme un ressort. Il réessaya. à chaque tentatives les papillons chatouillaient son ventre. Un rire cristallin le fit se retourner. Il lui tira la langue. Elle rigola et s'approcha de lui. Ils étaient tous les deux nus désormais dans le petit cabanon de Mrs Figg. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et le regarda. Ses cheveux châtains clairs brillaient légèrement dans le seul rayon de lumière qu'il y avait. Elle se coucha sur le sac de terre et ouvrit les jambes en montrant sa vulve imberbe elle écarta les lèvres et elle inséra un doigt. Le garçon s'approcha et entra un doigt dans le trou et le ressorti, il observa le drôle de mucus le goûta puis le réinséra, il le fit bouger un peu. Il le sorti à nouveau et aider de sa jeune amie il l'a pénétra._

_C'était étrange comme sensation, comme si il était dans un étau humide, soyeux et confortable. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser et tout doucement sans s'en rendre compte pendant leurs baisers il s'était mis à bouger doucement en elle puis de plus en plus vite. Leur baiser se firent plus féroces et plus affamés._

Il prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer et repassa son rêve dans sa tête lentement, étape par étape. _C'est pas un souvenir... Je n'ai jamais eu de sexe avec une gamine de 6 ans... _Il passa sa main dans son cou. Il soupira et se leva. Il observa le bar et sourit. Chaque fois qu'il faisait ce rêve les clients dépensaient encore plus, l'aura du bar étant plus propice aux ébats que d'habitude.

Sifflotant il s'habilla et se téléporta dans son box.

* * *

><p>Phoebe gémit lorsque son compagnon la pénétra brutalement. Elle gémit aussi lorsqu'il s'activa à lui lécher les seins et les mordiller. Elle grogna lorsqu'il frappa son point G et hurla lorsqu'elle atteignit l'orgasme. Brutalement elle se redressa et planta ses crocs dans le cou de son partenaire, et il fit de même lorsqu'il éjacula. Les deux amants se séparèrent et l'homme la regarda un sourire aux lèvres.<p>

-T'es toujours aussi sexuelle ou tu te laisse aller avec tout tes amants? Ricana-t-il. Merde je viens de venir et je te veux encore… je devrais ramper de fatigue au sol à l'heure qu'il est, c'est la huitième fois qu'on vient.

Phoebe ria puis figea et se redressa subitement les yeux exorbités.

-Huit tu dis?

-Bah… ouais… c'est pas normal?

-Sang bleu, MERDE!

Elle sorti du lit précipitamment en panique.

-C'est pas normal?

Ses mains étaient magiques, elles trouvaient tous ses coins les plus érogènes et d'une simple caresse elles l'a faisait grimper au septième ciel. Une langue se mit à titiller son clitoris et elle gémit.

-Oh ouiiii, plus...

Pantelante elle se releva et embrassa son amant(amante?) et s'empala sur un objet de la grosseur d'une verge. Elle gémit de nouveau et fit aller son bassin. L'objet pulsait en elle et se mit à vibrer de plus en plus fort. Une main effleura son visage et elle l'attrapa pour sucer les doigts de son amante(amant?) invisible.

-_**Sang bleu Laure réveilles**_**...**

Elle gémit lorsqu'elle atteignit son coït pour la septième fois.

**CLAC**

Laure tomba brutalement au sol. Déboussolée elle observa ses environs avant de voir Phoebe nue devant elle. Une douleur à la mâchoire l'élança.

-MAIS T'ES FOLLE PHOEBE?

-Ne me dis pas que tu préfèrerais ton monde de rêves? ragea la Vampire.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Combien de fois es-tu venue avant que je te réveilles?

Laure la regarda bouche bée.

-MAIS DE QUOI J'ME MÊLES?

-Fais juste répondre, jura Phoebe en se pinça l'arrêtes du nez.

Son amant apparut derrière elle et embrassa sa jugulaire. Laure se redressa lentement gardant une couverture devant elle pour se cacher et recompta ses orgasmes.

-6... peut-être 7... et en quoi ça te regardes?

-Et d'habitude, dans tes rêves érotiques tu viens?

-... non mais je ne vois pas le rapport...

Poussant un nouveau juron Phoebe tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Kass en trombe. Elle l'a trouva endormie, sur le côté, ses yeux mauves ouverts face au miroir.

-HOLY... NE LA REGARDEZ PAS DANS LES YEUX!

* * *

><p>La plupart des sorciers vivaient comme des autruches. S'ils ne comprennent pas quelque chose, ça n'existe pas. Si un sorcier croit aux extra-terrestre il est prit pour un fou et envoyer illico à Ste-Mangouste dans une cellule hautement capitonnée dans l'aile Psychiatrique. Si un sorcier croit aux démons le même traitement lui est réservé. La seule différence c'est que le Ministère de la magie tient un registre TRÈS à jour de ceux qui croient aux démons, ceux qui les ont contacté et ceux qui font appel à ces créatures. Albus Dumbledore n'apparait pas dans ce registre pour la simple et unique raison qu'il ignore que son «ami» Septimus est un démon, qu'il ne l'a jamais contacté et que son paiement est en nom d'élèves turbulents (NA:*cough* âme *cough*) anciens ou actuels, ce qui l'a sauvé d'une enquête très approfondie et d'une surveillance accrue. L'un de ses anciens camarades de collège, Buldorick Frizt Grobble, Fritz pour les intimes, lui n'y a pas échappé.<p>

Lors de ses études il tomba sur une fuite d'information classée Top Secrète par les Langues de Plomb. La fuite parlait d'une forme ancestrale de magie, désormais prohibée et répertoriée noire, qui faisait appel à des contrats avec des créatures démoniaque. À cette époque lointaine, les sorciers empruntaient les pouvoir des démons momentanément pour parvenir à leur fin, obtenir des héritiers ou même se débarrasser de leur ennemis. Le mauvais côté était qu'à chaque contrat une âme pure était vendue aux enfers et le sorcier ou la sorcière libérait un démon de sa prison.

De fil en aiguille les sorciers furent envahis par ces créatures malfaisantes et craignant pour leur survie les Ministères interdirent cette pratique et se mirent à la chasse aux démons… un peu à la même époque que la chasse aux sorcières. Mais le mal était fait et plusieurs démons ne furent jamais retrouvé.

Intrigué par cette information et curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait un démon, Fritz avait fait un rituel et était entré en contact avec Septimus un Incube vieux de 358 ans à cette époque, premier fils de la famille Coldel. Le contact s'était établit avant sa prise en charge de son clan. Ne trouvant rien de mal à communiquer avec le démon il eut de nombreuses conversations fort intéressantes et révélatrices. Peu à peu il se mit à lui demander des services, minimes au départ, retrouver ses lunettes, sa baguette, lui rappeler l'heure de son rendez-vous, le téléporter chez un ami à l'autre bout du monde, en Chine… Puis un peu plus grave, connaître les moindres faits et gestes de sa femme, nuire à son voisin moldu, régler son compte au chef de la brigade des aurors et mettre fin à une guerre moldue au Vietnam car ça nuisait à son commerce. En échange de ces services Septimus demanda des petits services en retour, promener son chien (son père était mourant et le pauvre animal devait se dégourdir les pattes), donner un miroir à toutes les familles sorcières ou moldue qu'il visiterait (c'est un cadeau original et qui ne se démode pas), voter en faveur de la vente des miroirs magique (après tout notre reflet sait mieux que quiconque à quoi on ressemble), donner un peu de son sang (les démons aussi ont besoin de transfusions sanguines), lui permettre d'aller et venir à sa guise entre le monde des hommes et les enfers (Septimus était si gentil et poli, jamais il ne ferait de mal), placer les fils d'un de ses frères dans une famille sorcière (son frère battait sa femme et ses enfants, lui avait-il dit, et il voulait que les petits grandisse dans une famille aimante), lui faire visiter le Ministère de la Magie (il était curieux de voir une Démocratie à l'œuvre lui qui ne connaissait que la Monarchie) et faire tuer Harry James Potter (il ignorait qui était ce Harry James Potter mais il devait être très mauvais si Septimus voulait l'avoir en enfer).

C'est cette dernière requête qui alerta le Ministère de la Magie. Il s'emparèrent de lui le placèrent en isolation totale sans contact avec le monde extérieur. Au départ tout allait bien mais quand il commença à divaguer et avoir peur de son propre reflet, il fut mis sous puissants sédatifs. Il se mit à dire de ne pas regarder dans les miroirs, qu'ils étaient le reflet de nos âmes que si nous croisions leur regard dans un miroir nous tombions sous une hypnose si puissante qu'elle nous faisait révéler tous nos secrets les plus profonds. Il maudit un Septimus de ses tourments et jura de le tuer. Il tenta de retirer le miroir de sa salle de bain et de ternir la surface des poignées de portes. Il hurla des jours et des nuits. Et un bon matin ses infirmiers le retrouvèrent entièrement nu devant le miroir s'acharnant à se faire éjaculer encore et encore. Il ne mangeait plus, ne buvait plus, ses yeux étaient vides et ne répondait plus à l'appel de son nom.

Il fut placer dans une pièce sans fenêtre, sans porte et sans miroirs. Mais malgré tout il mourut trois jours plus tard.

* * *

><p>Phoebe avait été une bonne amie de Fritz. À l'annonce de sa mort elle avait trouvé louche ses derniers moment et avait investigué. Ce qu'elle avait découvert l'avait amusée mais elle ne s'était jamais douté qu'un jour elle ferait face à une telle situation.<p>

C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui elle savait ce qui se passait et qu'est-ce qui les attendait s'ils croisaient le regard de Kassiopy. Même si elle trouvait la situation rigolote elle se devait de la réveillée sinon ils finiraient tous en orgie, la succube au centre. _Même si l'idée est alléchante je préfèrerais qu'elle soit réveillée avant de la baiser..._

Le vampire et la semi-vélane observèrent la scène confus. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre en tentant d'éviter de regarder la jeune fille qui semblait les suivre du regard même si elle n'avait bouger d'un pouce. Phoebe était aux côtés de Kass lorsqu'elle la secoua pour tenter de la réveiller. Laure se plaça de l'autre côté et passa sa main devant les leux de Kass tentant de rompre le contact avec le miroir. Le Vampire s'approcha face aux miroir et jeta un bref coup d'œil, plongeant son regard dans celui de la Succube endormie.

* * *

><p>La jeune humaine devant lui était entièrement nue, pieds et poings liés en offrande pour son peuple. Souriant cruellement il inséra un doigt en la jeune fille. Elle gémit de peur et de douleur tentant de se libérer mais les liens étaient trop serré. <em>Une vierge<em> Il retira son doigt souleva légèrement le bassin de la captive et la pénétra d'un coup.

-Hurle pour moi ma jolie.

Il donna un coup savourant les parois étroites de la jeune vierge, puis un autre et encore un, et rapidement se mit à pomper en elle de plus en plus violemment. Il mordit un de ses seins faisant couler le sang et suçota le chaud liquide goulument. Grognant de plaisir il s'activa à la faire hurler de peur et de douleur. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et il les licha. Il éjacula une première fois il sorti d'en elle. Se dirigeant vers le mur, il tira sur une chaîne camouflée. Le corps de la captive s'éleva dans les airs ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Lorsqu'elle fut en position assise il attacha la chaîne et revint vers la jeune file. Du sang coulait le long de ses cuisses et il le licha tout en mordillant la peau de la jeune vierge _Elle ne l'est plus maintenant _ Il la souleva et s'installa derrière elle. Il lui caressa les cheveux et les tira un peu lui arrachant un cri de douleur et des sanglots. Il ricana se délectant de sa peur _Si jouissif_ Il plaça sa verge à l'entrée de son anus la gardant légèrement surélevée.

-Pitié nooon.

-HAHAHA.

Il poussa vers le bas le bassin de la jeune fille alors qu'il soulevait légèrement ses hanche et empala la _garce_ sur son mat. Elle hurla de douleur l'excitant au plus haut point et la força et se mouvoir sur lui. Il força ses fesse à monter et la repoussa vers le bas, au bout d'un moment elle s'activait d'elle même et haletait. Il glissa une main entre ses jambes et titilla son clitoris.

-Oh la belle Garce, c'est qu'elle aime se faire fourrer...

Il la repoussa et se releva. Il la contourna et enfonça son membre au fond de sa gorge manquant l'étouffer. Forçant le rythme il éjacula de nouveau. Il s'éloigna d'elle et prit une dague sur l'autel non loin. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres et revint près de la jeune fille. Ses yeux reflétaient la terreur et en ricanant il enfonça la dague, lame première dans sa chatte, l'odeur du sang chatouilla ses narines et se pencha pour lécher...

* * *

><p><strong>CLAC<strong>

-ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS LA REGARDER DANS LES YEUX...

Le Vampire s'assit brusquement et observa la chambre. Il s'était endormi, chose anormale pour un vampire, et avait eu un une éjaculation nocturne, encore plus rare.

-Mais qu'est ce que?

-Au moins t'as éjaculé donc tu es hors course, marmonna Phoebe _j'espère_.

-Quoi? De quoi tu parles Phoe? demanda Laure inquiète.

-Tu te rappelles notre _fantastique_ conversation il y a quelques mois concernant le fait que Kass est une démone? Ben elle est pas n'importe quelle sorte de démon... c'est une Succube. Une Succube qui est en train de chercher son Harem par la voie des rêves. Si t'as un orgasme dans ton rêve, tu n'es pas dans son harem... par contre si tu n'as pas d'orgasme... Prépare toi à une longue et pénible attente en rut sans pouvoir te soulager de n'importe qu'elle façon. Jasmin ici présent l'a regardé dans les yeux par le miroir, donc est tomber en transe... Et s'est mis à se masturber comme t'as put le voir... Sang Bleu j'ai jamais été aussi chaude depuis deux siècles.

-Haha, ria nerveusement Laure, arrêtes Phoebe de dire des niaiseries, les démons ça n'existe pas...

-Et les violeurs aussi, marmonna Phoebe en réprimant un gémissement de plaisir lorsque son clitoris frotta sur les couvertures de la Succube, provoquant une vague de plaisir. Elle secoua légèrement la jeune Succube pour la réveiller. Sans succès.

-Et on fait comment pour la réveillée? demanda Jasmin en caressant les cheveux de la Succube.

-J'ai une idée, murmura Laure.

Elle se pencha sur Kass et, fermant les yeux, elle l'embrassa. Hypnotisé Jasmin tira les couvertures et caressa un de ses seins. Phoebe tenta de les arrêter mais Jasmin leva les yeux vers elle et glissa son autre main entre ses cuisse un rictus étirant ses lèvres. Toutes pensées cohérentes quittèrent son esprit et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser ondulant le bassin sous ses caresses. Laure glissa une main sur le corps de Kassiopy et l'inséra entre ses cuisses et tritura sa cerise. À côté d'elle Jasmin poussa doucement Phoebe sur le lit en lui caressant son bouton de rose. Elle s'empara de son mat et le caressa lentement. Laure poussa doucement Kass pour la mettre sur le dos et prit goulument un de ses seins dans sa bouche et soupirant de plaisir. Un doigt s'inséra entre ses cuisse et elle les écarta pour donner un meilleur accès à ce nouveau venu. Se plaçant à califourchon au dessus de Kass elle senti une main glisser dans ses cheveux et une deuxième l'attirée doucement vers le visage de sa partenaire.

Jasmin risqua un coup d'œil au deux fille à côté de lui et sourit lorsqu'il les vit s'embrasser avec ardeur tout en ondulant le bassin toute deux pour plus de sensations. Il reporta son attention sur Phoebe et la pénétra d'un coup de bassin.

Laure manqua hurler lorsqu'un objet long et dur s'inséra dans sa chatte. Étant lesbienne elle détestait être pénétrée préférant le rôle du dominant dans le couple. Mais l'intrusion la fit rapidement grimper au septième ciel et elle se laissa aller. Elle risqua un œil sur l'objet et retint un cri en apercevant la queue noire de Kass entrer et sortir de son antre. Elle porta ses yeux sur Kass et se laissa capturer pas ces deux orbes mauves. Ondulant le bassin elle se mit à gémir de plaisir. Deux lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siennes étouffant le cri de jouissance dans une morsure douloureuse mais brève. Elle laissa l'orgasme la traverser elle s'écroula sur le lit épuisée mais comblée.

Phoebe s'écria lorsque Jasmin força son chemin entre ses fesses. Elle adorait quand il devenait bestial et poussa un second cri de jouissance en s'empalant plus profondément sur sa verge. Kass apparu devant elle, sa queue de démon ondulant doucement derrière elle. Elle se releva pour embrasser ces lèvres rosées. Prise en sandwich elle ne prêta pas attention à l'appendice qui s'inséra dans son vagin. Très vite elle se sépara pour pousser un hurlement de plaisir mais Jasmin l'embrassa de nouveau coupant court à son cri. Les lèvres de Kass se posèrent sur son sein gauche et elle massa le droit de sa main gauche. Un vive mais brève douleur au sein lui fit arqué le dos la propulsant dans un orgasme salvateur. Elle senti son désir la quitté peu à peu et elle se laissa choir aux côtés de Laure.

Jasmin se retira de Phoebe la laissant tomber sur le lit. Kass le regarda, pensive et se lécha les lèvres. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il fonde sur elle forçant son membre toujours dur en elle et la prenant durement. Elle gémit mais se plia à son rythme. Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin son coït elle mordit son cou lui infligeant une douleur vive et brève puis elle le força à l'embrasser. Ses genoux fléchirent sous lui et il s'effondra au sol dès qu'elle le lâcha. Elle eut un sourire moqueur en les regardant tous affaibli ainsi. Elle prit sa serviette et sorti de la pièce laissant trois créatures complétement vidées. Les trois comparse ne virent le motif en forme de flocon de neige sur un pétale de rose givré apparaître où elle les avait mordu ni ne virent es marques se dissoudre dans leur peau, emportant avec elles le venin sexuel de la Succube.

Dans la salle de bain, sous le jet d'eau, une plainte frustrée se fit entendre.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 écrit ^^ je suis fière de moi l'histoire avance bien. Si certain d'entre vous trouves que j'ai trop de passages de Kass, sachez que j'ai besoin d'elle pour expliquer un peu comment Harry à du gérer sa propre transformation. La seule différence c'est qu'Harry est parti rejoindre sa vrai famille alors que Kass n'a personne vers qui se tourner et doit gérer ces changements seule. Ça pis... oh vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre.<p>

Oh et pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore comprit Kass était une Moldue avant de se transformer... bien qu'elle ait toujours été une Succube elle n'a aucun pouvoir magique ce pourquoi ses habiletés démoniaques sont toutes nouvelles pour son entourage. Quant à Harry il a perdu toute sa magie en atteignant sa maturité. Il ne lui reste que ses pouvoirs démoniaques. ^^ Je suis méchante ainsi ^^ Cependant certains démons gardent leur magie sorcière... ça ne dépend pas d'eux, mais de ce qu'ils deviennent.

Aller au cinquième chapitre maintenant.

Luna

Tiens Sasu tu me boudes ^^ D'accord pas de chapitre pour Explosive :S Je comprends! Pas grave il s'en vient... c'est pas comme si j'avais une date limite pour mon Hp/Riddick :S


	6. Chapitre 5

**Le Septième Péché**

**Par: Luna13**

**Renoncement**: Moi, Luna13, déclare ne posséder aucun droit sur le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages. Je tire mon chapeau à Madame J.K. Rowling qui a inventé ce monde qui m'a amené de merveilleuses soirées, nuits et heures en compagnie d'HP et Co. C'est pourquoi je prends la liberté d'emprunté ses personnages et d'écrire mes histoires sur ce monde.

**Déclaration**: Moi, Luna13, clame la responsabilité des idioties que les personnages d'HP feront dans cette histoire. Je m'excuse à l'avance si cette histoire ne respecte pas vos goûts... je ne l'écris pas pour vous mais pour moi. Les personnages qui n'appartiennent pas au monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennes ou je les ai emprunté à une autre histoire... si c'est le cas je le noterai dans le disclaimer. Prendre note que les papillons et les chatons qui gambadent gaiement après les bubulles dans ma tête, m'appartiennent aussi. Et oui je suis folle... et à jeun (dans tous les sens du terme)

**Avertissement**: Cette histoire contient des scènes de **sexualité**, de **nudité**, de viol, d'inceste, de pédophilie, de tentacules (oui tentacules), un langage corsé, du sang, des scènes de violence, de slash, de lesbianisme et autres qui pourraient ne pas convenir aux coeurs sensibles et aux jeunes enfants. La lecture est laissée à la discrétion du lecteur.

**Rating: MA **, même si c'est écrit M... Pour une raison que j'ignore la catégorie **MA** n'est pas accessible. Alors bien qu'elle soit gradée M soyez tout de même averti que cette fic est pour les **18 ans et +**

**Note de l'auteure **(et oui je suis une fille lol): L'histoire se passe dans un **AU**, donc ne suit pas ou presque, le cours des livres. L'histoire se passe **Post-Hogwarts **parce que techniquement Harry aurait finit l'école. Vous êtes avertis.

* * *

><p>Merci à : ronald92 : ravie que tu aime autant l'histoire^^<p>

Ano Nym/Ata Chan: J'espère que ça devient plus osé :s Incube : démon sexuel qui visitait les songes des femmes pour se nourrir de leurs désirs sexuels (Succube est la version féminine ^^) Sans compter que ça se passe dans un bordel...

Sasu: wiii tu m'aimes toujours ^^ prob d'ordi ah oui je connais :S

Jonathan: Moi aussi mais j'aime bien la tête qu'ils vont faire quand ils vont "vraiment" retrouver Harry ^^

Maximilien : Oui c'est chaud et merci du compliment ^^

Merci à :darkharry060982 et Hijiri-san pour avoir ajouté cette fic à vos alertes ^^.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

Jormung s'écrasa au sol. Un ricanement lui fit relever la tête et il tira la langue à son grand frère.

-Il faut que tu te concentre si tu veux voler avec élégance. Oublies ce putain de balais et utilises tes ailes, lui dit Caïn.

-Facile à dire pour toi, marmonna Jormung, tu dois avoir 100 ans d'expérience derrière toi.

Caïn rigola et aida Jormung à se relever.

-Pas vraiment, j'ai juste 20 ans de plus que toi soit l'équivalent de 2 ans terrien, il lui fit un clin d'œil, croit moi j'ai eu autant de misère les première fois, Abel était pire, une vrai roche… il est toujours incapable de voler soit dit en passant.

-Qu'ouïes-je? Moi? Incapable de voler? Mais mon cher Caïn dois-je te rappeler que tu ne réussissais toujours pas tes plongeons à l'âge de 168 ans?

-Et toi très cher Abel tu ne sait toujours pas viser!

-TEMPS MORT!, s'écria Jormung un sourire aux lèvres, les insinuations sont interdites aujourd'hui vous vous rappelez? Bon et si vous êtes incapables de m'apprendre à voler je vais m'enseigner moi-même.

-Et comment comptes-tu faire petit frère? Demanda Abel un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Jormung sourit et couru vers le flanc de la montagne et sauta dans le vide. Ses frères, avant qu'ils ne puissent l'empêcher, le virent plonger et quelques secondes plus tard s'élever en flèche. Les jumeaux se sourirent et s'envolèrent à sa rencontre.

-Pas mal Jor...commença Abel.

-Mais sais-tu plonger en piqué? Demanda Caïn.

-Oh comme ça? Demanda Jormung en fermant ses ailes et fonçant droit vers le sol et juste avant de s'écraser il ouvrit ses ailes planant à 30cm du sol et remonta en flèche.

-Pas mal, pas mal, maintenant faut que tu apprennes à décoller sans t'élancer dans le vide, rigola Caïn vite suivi par son jumeau lorsqu'ils virent la figure déconfite de leur frère.

* * *

><p>Balthazar propulsa son jeune frère d'une seule main, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la clairière.<p>

-Si tu es incapable d'encaisser ça tu ne feras pas long feu contre un sorcier qui utilise un arsenal plus vaste qu'une simple poussée d'énergie. Le réprimanda Septimus, Balthazar encore une fois et plus fort cette fois, Jormung bloque-le et repousse-le.

Balthazar leva sa main et força l'énergie à quitter son corps et fuser vers Jormung qui se relevait avec peine. Ce dernier s'enveloppa de ses ailes et contre-attaqua. Bal évita l'attaque et secoua la tête.

-… Pas mal, en effet tes ailes sont un puissant bouclier… mais tu ne l'a pas contré avec ta propre force. Allez on recommence.

Jormung grogna.

* * *

><p>-ESQUIVE, PAR VÉNUS ESQUIVE! S'emporta son père.<p>

-Mais J'ESQUIVE, s'emporta Jormung, ça fait 4 ans que tu me pousse à bout dans mon entraînement ET C'EST JAMAIS ASSEZ BON POUR TOI...

-**IL SUFFIT JORMUNG**! VA SUR LE LAC ET RESTES-Y SIX MOIS EN ISOLEMENT ET MÉDITATION! J'en ai assez de ton insolence et ces humains qui ne t'ont rien apprit.

-MAIS C'EST PAS JUSTE!

-**ASSEZ! **LE LAC **MAINTENANT**! ordonna Barnaby en pointant vers le lac.

Jormung ouvrit ses ailes et s'apprêtait à s'envoler lorsque son père l'arrêta.

-Et à pied jeune Deamo.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le regard de son père le fit taire et il s'éloigna la tête basse.

* * *

><p>Tiffany le plaqua au sol pour la huitième fois et il grogna.<p>

-JORMUNG TU ES PLUS FORT QU'ELLE, LA CONTRÉE DEVRAIT ÊTRE FACILE. Tonna Balthazar exaspéré.

-MAIS ELLE EST TROP RAPIDE, S'emporta le jeune Incube.

-Les Succubes _**sont**_ rapides. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour marquer ta Concubine si tu es incapable de bloquer ta cousine de 80 ans.

-Simple je ne prendrai jamais de Concubine, maugréa Jormung, elles sont une plaie et ne pense qu'à se nourrir.

-Redis moi ça le jour ou une superbe créature attirera ton attention, que tu seras capable de ne pas la prendre de force et de ne pas la marquer tienne. Ce jour la peut-être que je te croirai, d'ici là on est tous destiné à trouver une Concubine et tu n'y fais pas exception. Aller encore, plaque-la et immobilise-la. Tiffany à toi…

La gamine rigola et s'élança au grand damne de Jormung.

* * *

><p>Jormung fixa le miroir qui restait invariablement vide lui renvoyant son reflet. Sa mère soupira et secoua la tête.<p>

-Projette ton esprit Jormy, vois-toi dans le salon ou la cuisine. Si un jour tu es en difficulté, ce que je doutes, tu pourras faire appel à ta Concubine ou à un membre du clan pour t'aider, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il lui lança un regard noir au sujet de la Concubine.

Jormung soupira et tenta de visualiser le salon.

* * *

><p>Fablio Primo Icedell ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il s'était installé au milieu du lac. Ce dernier avait décidé aujourd'hui de venir le visiter.<p>

-Hey bien Deamo qu'as-tu encore fait pour te retrouver ici?

-Je ne m'appelle pas Deamo, marmonna Jormung en tirant une nouvelle boule de neige.

-Hahahaha, Deamo est un terme pour désigner un jeune démon comme toi… ce n'est plus très utilisé, mais c'est ainsi que j'aurais appeler mes enfants.

-Que leur est-il arrivé? Demanda intrigué Jor.

-De ce que j'en sais, ils sont tous morts avant de prendre leur première bouffée d'énergie. Et il est difficile pour une Succube de porter un Deamoni sans son Maître près d'elle. Des fois je rêves qu'elle a réussi à en porter un et qu'il ou elle va nous libérer d'ici.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant de rompre le silence de nouveau.

-Comment s'appelleraient-ils si votre rêve était vrai? Demanda Jor un drôle de sentiment montant en lui.

-Un Deamo, Orpheus Primo, et une Deamonia Pandora.

-Pourquoi un seul nom pour une femelle?

L'autre éclata de rire.

-C'est la mère qui choisi le premier nom de ses filles et le père choisis celui de ses fils et l'appellation de sa fille.

-L'appellation?

-Son titre, sa mission ou ce qu'elle lui rappelle ou qu'il veut qu'elle devienne. Pandore est celle qui libéra les maux de la boîte, moi si j'ai une fille je veux qu'elle nous libère.

* * *

><p>-QUOI? MAIS POURQUOI? s'exclama Jormung.<p>

-Parce que le Roi en a décidé ainsi, et parce que je suis le Duc Lord Coldel et que notre famille étant la première lignée se doit de fournir un Prétendant vu notre position, fit Septimus sur un ton qui n'amenait pas à discuter.

-MAIS JE VEUX PAS ÊTRE PRÉTENDANT MOI, POURQUOI PAS BALTHAZAR? IL EST L'AÎNÉ DE NOUS TOUS APRÈS TOUT!

-SUFFIT! Le Roi t'a désigné comme prétendant à la couronne, sa parole est loi je n'ai rien à redire là-dessus et toi tu obéis jeune deamo. C'est un honneur d'être nommé prétendant, ne nous fais pas honte.

* * *

><p>-Lord Icedell?<p>

-Hahahaha, je ne suis pas Lord, je ne fais même pas parti de la branche mère des Icedel. Mais que veux-tu Deamo?

-Pourquoi certaine familles ont-elles plus de facilités avec leur pouvoir que d'autre?

-Tu fais référence au fait que tu doit tout apprendre à l'instar de tes pairs qui connaissent déjà une branche ou une autre?

Jormung hocha la tête.

-C'est comme ça c'est tout. Les Freezer sont doués pour la télékinésie alors que les Froider sont plus doués pour la télépathie. Les Coldel ont une peau plus robuste très pratique pour la défense alors que mon clan a une intuition très prononcée.

-Que voulez vous dire?

-Qu'il me suffit d'être dans une situation quelconque pour pouvoir utilisé mon don de la meilleure façon possible, l'inconvénient c'est que nous ne sommes pas très doués pour les long combats ou les combats physique mais nous avons l'avantage d'être rapides et créatifs.

* * *

><p>Il s'approcha d'elle en souriant. Sa longue verge dure pointant vaillamment entre ses cuisses. Hermione humidifia ses lèvres de désirs et s'agenouilla. Doucement elle prit son mat, le lécha et entreprit de lui prodiguer la meilleure fellation de sa vie. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage. Cho gémit sous ses caresses. Il se mit à onduler le bassin pour lui intimer des mouvements de va-et-viens. Au bout d'un moment, elle n'aurait put dire quand, Susan se surprise, à califourchon sur lui, son immense queue dans sa chatte pompant en elle tel un dément. Il se mouvait en elle la baisant comme une bête se sentait comme une vulgaire poupée, s'en était surnaturel et irréel. Comment un si jeune homme pouvait éprouver du désir en la regardant? Il se retira, contourna Minerva et la fit se pencher légèrement pour la prendre en levrette comme une simple écolière. Elle adorait ça.<p>

Ginny se réveilla sur son sixième orgasme. L'étranger de ses rêves l'avait encore fait venir à maintes reprise. À un point tel que Milicent sentait encore son immense verge pomper en elle. Elle ne se rappelait pas son visage mais le détails de ses yeux vert comme deux émeraudes et ses crocs blancs firent frissonner de désirs Luna. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la visitait, ça Lavande en était sûre, mais après chacun de ces rêves Pansy se sentait merveilleusement bien et terriblement épuisée. Sybille se dirigea vers son miroir et crut voir un suçon que son visiteur nocturne lui avait fait durant leur ébats. Relevant les yeux Parvati vit les deux orbes verts flotter dans le miroir.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux Jormung vit sa famille en cercle autour de lui souriant de fierté.

-Wow, 9 humaines en un coup... et une succube doué le cadet, marmonna un de ses cousins.

-C'est la branche mère pour vous, chantonna Abel en effectuant un High Five avec Caïn.

-Très bien Jormung, tu es maintenant prêt à retourner chez ces pathétiques humains. fit Septimus avec un sourire cruel.

-Rends nous fier mon fils, fit Barnaby en posant ses mains sur ses épaules un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Jormung leur fit un sourire moqueur, s'inclina respectueusement et disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire.

-Celui-là les sorcier ne l'auront jamais vu venir, ricana Balthazar avant de disparaître lui aussi dans un nuage noir suivi de près par les jumeaux.

* * *

><p>La jeune fille revint à elle tout doucement. Le rêve duquel elle s'éveillait encore vif dans son esprit. Elle goûtait encore le sperme de son amant nocturne qui l'avait nourri pour la première fois. <em>Hmmm tellement bon que je n'ai plus faim... <em>Elle se rappelait avec acuité des détails. De comment il avait touché et mordillé surtout l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Lorsqu'il l'avait fait venir la première fois pendant le 69 il avait mordu l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche au moment où elle atteignait l'orgasme et en même temps qu'elle avait planté ses crocs dans son aine droite alors qu'il éjaculait. Elle toucha ses canines et rigola _Comme si des crocs allaient me pousser pendant la nuit_ Après il l'avait prit en levrette mordillant sa nuque et la base de son cou l'amenant de nouveau à l'orgasme. Elle avait rechigné lorsqu'il s'était retiré mais il l'avait réconforté en lui présentant sa belle verge immense. Elle l'avait sucer avidement et lorsqu'il éjacula et elle avait avaler le tout goulument. Il l'avait relevé et embrassé tendrement. Puis il avait passé un bras sous ses jambes et l'avait soulevé la plaquant au mur. Elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour de ses hanches et il l'avait pénétrer d'un seul coup. Elle s'apprêtait à atteindre l'orgasme une troisième fois lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée doucement. Les seuls traits précis qu'elle se souvenait de son amant était des yeux bleus azur et ses longs cheveux noirs.

Elle se leva et hissa de douleur. Baissant les yeux elle vit la plus étrange marque à l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche. Une fleur de givre sur une plume marquait sa peau. Elle s'attendait à sentir le froid irradier de la marque mais lorsqu'elle la toucha elle la trouva brûlante.

-Hfffshhs... mais comment est-ce que j'ai pu me faire ça, moi?

* * *

><p>Balthazar détourna son regard du miroir. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux roux <em>Vivement que je me débarrasse de cette affreuse couleur<em> et les attacha en catogan avec un élastique. Il recula légèrement pour admirer son corps comme après chaque recherche et hissa de douleur. Il baissa les yeux et les écarquilla de surprise à la vue de la marque qui saillait fièrement sur son aine droite. Un flocon de neige à cinq branches posé sur un pétale givré le narguait.

_Une Succube... je viens de me faire marquer par une Succube... immature... Eh ben ça... Et je fais comment pour la retrouver moi maintenant?_

Soupirant, il tourna le dos au miroir de la salle de bain et retourna dans sa chambre s'habiller. _Je m'inquiéterai d'elle plus tard, aujourd'hui boulot!_

* * *

><p>Ils partirent tous de chez Lord Malfoy pour atterrirent dans le hall du 7th Sin. Après s'être dépoussiérés ils s'approchèrent du box ou un jeune homme observait un livre. Dumbledore se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de l'homme d'environ 20 ans.<p>

-Bonsoir Messieurs, Mesdames, Que puis-je pour vous?

-Où est Potter? gronda Dumbledore sans s'inquiéter des formalités.

-J'ignore de quoi vous voulez parler Monsieur...?

-Dumbledore, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de la Prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, Ordre de Merlin, première classe, et Enchanteur-en-chef, et **J'EXIGE DE VOIR HARRY POTTER SUR LE CHAMP**!

-Que de grand titre pour une si petite personne, mon cher Monsieur Dumbledore. Cependant bien que vous ayez tous ces magnifiques titres après votre nom, ici vous êtes un simple client que le seul droit qu'il possède est de payer avant d'obtenir, sourit malicieusement le jeune homme.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et dans un accès de rage lança un sort en direction de son interlocuteur... Pour voir le sort revenir vers lui aussi vite. Évitant le maléfice les membres de l'Ordre levèrent les yeux et virent une des scènes les plus étranges. Devant eux se tenait le jeune homme clairement amusé, entouré d'une paire d'ailes de chauve-souris noire. Elles avaient renvoyé le sort vers Dumbledore et il ne semblait pas avoir de dommage.

-Boss? Il y a un problème? demanda une voix de jeune femme.

-Succuni, dégluti Lucius lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi on vous a attaqué et que j'aie du quitter mon client aussi drastiquement afin de m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de problème? Et que faîtes vous ici vous m'avez dit que vous seriez parti pour deux jours... à compter d'aujourd'hui..., son ton était amusé mais on pouvait sentir l'agacement.

-Je suis désolée Succuni, mais mon voyage a été reporté à une autre date et je n'ai pu me retenir de dire à cet homme (il pointa Dumbledore) qu'il n'était qu'une petite personne pour détenir trop de titre qui enfle son égo.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté comme un chaton et plongea son regard dans celui du vieil homme. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres et elle se tourna vers le Boss

-Peut-être une séance de relaxation les mettraient plus à l'aise Boss? Et il serait plus sage de _**me**_ laisser discuter avec eux une fois leur colère calmée.

-Nous ne sommes pas venus pour profiter de vos bassesses et de vos services de débauches, cracha Molly à la jeune fille.

-Je vous prierais Madame de tenir votre langue et de garder votre venin pour vous. Je tolères beaucoup de chose mais qu'on insulte mes Pécheresses, ça je ne le tolère pas. Cependant Succuni, c'est une merveilleuse idée. Je vous offre les consommations pour la soirée, si vous désirez quoique ce soit d'autre vous devrez payer. Lorsque nous fermeront, je répondrai à toutes vos questions avec Succu. Présentement je suis très occupé et je ne puis me libérer puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui murmura quelque chose à laquelle elle hocha la tête.

Il embrassa la jeune fille et lui caressa la joue et le cou et elle repoussa sa main un éclair de rage dans les yeux. Elle se tourna vers les invités impromptus, toutes traces de colère disparue leur fit un magnifique sourire et les conduisit dans une magnifique pièce. Une fois qu'ils furent installés elle disparu pour revenir avec une première tournée et une autre serveuse. Elle lui chuchota ses instructions avant de l'embrasser et de disparaître.

* * *

><p>Ok Ch 5 est beaucoup plus court mais je voulais vous donner une idée de ce qu'Harry avait appris auprès de sa famille et avoir une meilleur opinion de par quoi il est passé. Pour ceux qui se demande pourquoi je ne l'appelle pas Harry et bien la raison est simple il ne s'est jamais appelé Harry ce n'était qu'une couverture. Et c'est assez simple de savoir que c'est Harry, un Harry sombre et démoniaque ^^.<p>

Ohoh Balthazar est marqué c'est nouveau, et... Nah, je fais ma méchante et vous laisse spéculer. Je vous laisse deviner ce que les marques signifies.

Si je vous mélange avec ses multiples noms (Alpha, Jormung, Boss et autres à venir) ne vous en faites pas c'est facile de les déchiffrer. Alpha relation interpersonnelle (en publique surtout avec sa Concubine), Jormung relation familiale (Kassiopy ne l'appellera jamais Jormung sauf en cas d'extrème nécessité), Boss relation de travail et les prochains vous saurez pourquoi bientôt.

Pour la grande question OUI Kass va finir avec Harry. C'est légèrement évident, il est attiré par elle et elle par lui.

Bref en route vers le Chapitre 6 ^^

Luna


	7. Chapitre 6

**Le Septième Péché**

Par: **Luna13**

**Renoncement**: Moi, Luna13, déclare ne posséder aucun droit sur le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages. Je tire mon chapeau à Madame J.K. Rowling qui a inventé ce monde qui m'a amené de merveilleuses soirées, nuits et heures en compagnie d'HP et Co. C'est pourquoi je prends la liberté d'emprunté ses personnages et d'écrire mes histoires sur ce monde.

**Déclaration**: Moi, Luna13, clame la responsabilité des idioties que les personnages d'HP feront dans cette histoire. Je m'excuse à l'avance si cette histoire ne respecte pas vos goûts... je ne l'écris pas pour vous mais pour moi. Les personnages qui n'appartiennent pas au monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennes ou je les ai emprunté à une autre histoire... si c'est le cas je le noterai dans le disclaimer. Prendre note que les papillons et les chatons qui gambadent gaiement après les bubulles dans ma tête, m'appartiennent aussi. Et oui je suis folle... et à jeun (dans tous les sens du terme)

**Rating: MA** , même si c'est écrit M... Pour une raison que j'ignore la catégorie **MA** n'est pas accessible. Alors bien qu'elle soit gradée M soyez tout de même averti que cette fic est pour les **18 ans et +**

Note de l'auteure (et oui je suis une fille lol): L'histoire se passe dans un **AU**, donc ne suit pas ou presque, le cours des livres. L'histoire se passe **Post-Hogwarts** parce que techniquement Harry aurait finit l'école. Vous êtes avertis.

**Avertissement : Ce chapitre contient scènes de ****sexualité****, **de nudité, de viol, d'inceste**, de ****tentacules (oui tentacules)****, **un langage corsé, du sang, des scènes de violence et autres **qui pourraient ne pas convenir aux coeurs sensibles et aux jeunes enfants. Vous êtes prévenus.**

* * *

><p>Merci à: ronald92: toujours court et toujours apprécié ^^<p>

Sasu : j'ai jamais dit que ce serait lui en particulier qui aurait un massage ^^ lol

Jonathan: la confrontation est dans quelques chapitres... et c'est Kass qui s'en charge comme elle le dit à la fin du chapitre précédent.

Maximilien: contente que ça te plaise ^^ j'aime ton assiduité ^^

darkayora: tiens une nouvelle ^^ moi aussi j'aime lire les histoire d'une traite et ensuite donné mon opinion. La suite de leur rencontre dans quelques chapitres ^^ et la révélation dans quelques chapitre aussi ^^.

Merci aussi à :Didi64270, bebidoo2, djennys et Legelia pour avoir ajouté cette histoire à vos alertes.

et merci à : miline pour avoir ajouté cette fic à tes favoris.

* * *

><p>NA: Ce chapitre et ceux qui suivent sont <strong>TRÈS sexuel et TRÈS chaud<strong>... si vous êtes célibataire c'est l'idéal pour une tite mastu ^^ ( et je me suis appliquée pour le rendre le plus chaud possible ^^)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

Bill s'ennuyait ferme. À la demande de L'Ordre il devait rechercher Harry dans tous les lieux possibles et inimaginables qu'il pouvait penser. Malheureusement pour lui ces jours-ci, Fleur Delacour se trouvait fréquemment aux réunions de l'Ordre et elle utilisait son charme sur lui régulièrement. Résultat les lieux qu'il visitait n'avait rien de public ni de fréquentable et impliquait très souvent des jeunes femmes nues et ivres.

Un soir de plus Bill poussa la porte d'un bar, moldu cette fois. Il paya la somme demandée à l'entrée et alla s'installer au comptoir. Une fois sa consommation en main il se retourna et observa la foule en soupirant. Il se leva et monta au balcon pour une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Il était en train de vider son huitième verre lorsqu'il vit une magnifique fille s'accoter au bar en bas et rigoler avec les barmen. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres et il intercepta le serveur et commanda une nouvelle fois. _Tant pis si je suis vieux jeu_ Le serveur donna la commande au barman et donna un des deux verres à la jeune fille elle lui jeta un drôle de regard et il pointa Bill au balcon qui lui fit un signe de tête. Il vit un sourire amusé étirer ses lèvres et elle leva son verre pour le saluer. Elle le sirota longtemps mais pas une fois elle ne lui porta attention de nouveau. Lorsque la soirée tira à sa fin Bill descendit du balcon et s'approcha de la ravissante créature. Un sourire coquin étirait ses lèvres.

-Bonsoir Milady, je m'appelle Bill, auriez vous la bonté de me dire votre nom?

-Et voici le Don Juan de la soirée, fit-elle un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, si vous aviez pris la peine de venir me parler après le verre peut-être que je serais partie avec vous ce soir...

Elle éclata de rire et s'éloigna amusée saluant les barmen et barmaids et disparu dans le reste de la foule. _ Dommage je me serais bien amusé avec elle... quoique..._

* * *

><p>Fred et George observaient le Chemin de Traverse d'un regard morne. Depuis la brève apparition de Harry, ils avaient reçu l'ordre de garder l'œil ouvert des fois qu'il reviendrait. Fred jeta un regard à George et simultanément ils soupirèrent d'ennui.<p>

-On ferme? demanda George

-Oui, répondit son frère.

-Et si on sortait ce soir? demanda de nouveau George lorsqu'ils rangèrent la dernière caisse.

-T'as un lieu précis en tête?

-Tu sais très bien ou je veux que l'on aille, depuis la visite de l'ordre à ce bar...

-Tout à fait d'accord cher frère, mais que dirais tu de tenter un peu le diable? Un qui est très... sensuel voir sexuel... cette Succuni par exemple...

-Parfaitement d'accord mon cher frère.

* * *

><p>Jormung se réveilla en sursaut, certain qu'un démon l'avait appelé. Il observa le salon dans lequel il dormait tout le temps et se leva. Tout en se préparant pour une nouvelle nuit de travail, il songea à son rêves oui il prenait la petite fille de 6 ans. Il se faisait plus insistant, et aucun orgasme ne l'avait encore secoué <em>Ce n'est pas comme si une Concubine pouvait forcer un Incube à venir... Merde pourquoi tout doit être compliqué avec moi?<em> Tout en coiffant ses cheveux, il vérifia que tout allait bien dans le bar, lorsqu'il fut certain que tout était correct il se rendit dans sa petite cuisine pour se préparer un bon café. Une fois sa tasse en main il se permis de soupirer de lassitude en regardant le lit fait et froid. _Je devrais amener une des filles ici ce soir... mais elles sont trop conciliantes et fade... je veux du neuf du torride, du glacial, un VRAI repas... Mais Kass ne me laissera pas l'approcher quoique je fasse... Par Cerbère elle va me rendre fou_... Il prit une gorgée de son café et posa son regard sur la fenêtre magique. Il vit l'échange de chiffre et quelques clients arrivés. _Et il me reste encore un mois pour réussir à sortir de la course au trône... Aucune pression..._ Il posa sa tasse désormais vide et soupira. Il marcha vers la porte, pas d'humeur à se téléporter, et entreprit de traverser le bar pour se rendre à son poste. En chemin l'odeur de Kass titilla ses narines et il se retint pour ne pas lui sauter dessus _Son charme a encore grimper d'un cran... à se rythme là, c'est toute la planète qui va virer folle de désir...Ce pourrait être intéressant_ Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres à l'idée de l'orgie planétaire que cela impliquerait. _Mais mauvaise idée... Amusant ou non je vais devoir la contrôlée... elle ne va pas aimer... mais pas du tout_

Kass se réveilla en sueur, la chatte pulsant. Jurant elle se retourna et attrapa son vibrateur. Elle inséra l'objet en elle, l'activa et entreprit de masturber furieusement. Elle retint un gémissement de plaisir qui se mua en plainte douloureuse. Ses mains s'activaient ardemment sur son corps mais rien n'y fit _ Alleeerr j'y suis presque, alllerrr hnnnn_ Son corps refusait de la libérer de cette excitation intense. Elle accéléra la cadence, allant même à retirer le vibrateur et se l'insérer dans l'anus afin que sa queue puisse entrer dans sa chatte, la sensation étant jouissive. Ses ailes jaillirent de son dos et elle suçota leur bout très sensible, une de ses mains caressa ses ailettes, l'autre pinça son sein rien y fit.

Le vibrateur vola à l'autre bout de la pièce et la jeune fille feula de frustration. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et rétrécirent sous les bourrasques d'émotions, ses iris changèrent du pourpre à une couleur lavande hypnotique et ses cheveux virèrent aux rose foncé. Un vent s'éleva dans la pièce tourbillonnant autour de la jeune succube qui s'était positionnée comme un chat en colère sur son lit. Sa queue se tenait droite aplatie sur son dos, les écailles normalement plates, hérissées à l'embout. Ses ailes étaient déployées et sur les doigts de celles-ci des griffes acérées pointaient. Les ongles de la jeune fille s'étaient allongés et ses pieds mutés en pattes de chauve-souris.

Un cri plaintif et suraigu fit vibrer le bloc et aussi vite que tout avait commencé elle se calma. Elle s'assit sur son lit en éclata en sanglot.

-Fumier d'Alpha... J'ai faim, j'ai envie de toi... je te veux en moi... Prends moi... **MAINTENANT!**

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'appeler et en même temps elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui lui arrivait pour qu'elle perde le contrôle à ce point.

* * *

><p>Le hall du 7th Sin s'illumina et Lucius Malfoy sortit de la cheminée. Après son apparition huit autre personne sortirent de la cheminée l'une après l'autre. Sept homme et une femme secouèrent leur vêtement des cendres qui s'y étaient attachées et ensemble se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bar. Une serveuse leur sourit et à la mention de la réservation les conduisit à leur table dans la section VIP. Ils s'installèrent et observèrent les alentours. Au bout d'un moment une magnifique jeune fille arriva.<p>

* * *

><p>L'homme s'écroula sous elle à bout de souffle, épuisé. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, aspira le reste des énergies sexuelles et se releva. Sa verge sorti de sa chatte dans un bruit de succion toute ramollie. Sur son visage une expression de complète béatitude s'y trouvait. Elle l'enjamba et se mit à la recherche de ses vêtements.<p>

Succuni renfila son uniforme et ajusta sa tenue. Sa crise de la veille était passée mais la frustration de ne pas pouvoir jouir la mettait au bord de l'énervement. Encore une fois son client était venu plusieurs fois et elle, aucune. Un frisson lui parcourue l'échine, Phoebe l'évitait comme la peste ne lui adressant plus la parole et ne dormant plus à l'appartement et Laure avait peur d'elle. _Pour une fille qui a grandi dans le monde sorcier... là où l'inconnu vous guette à chaque coin de rue... Un rien lui fait peur... je devrais pas parler j'ignore ce qui m'arrives et elle ose me traiter de folle... De nous deux JE devrais être celle qui a peur... pas l'inverse_ Elle jeta un coup d'œil au client endormi le sourire au lèvre et claqua la langue _J'ai encore faim et je ne suis pas encore venue, une belle bite, grosse, dure et longue qui pompe et m'amène au 7ème ciel... mmm j'en rêves, juste à l'idée de l'orgasme qui en découle et qu'ensuite je pourrais manger à ma faim..._ Elle soupira et ouvrit la porte de la chambre et sorti. Les gardes se chargerait du corps, elle n'avait pas à s'en inquiété.

Elle fit deux pas et se retrouva dans la salle des employés, faisant sursauté le garçon qui s'y reposait. Il tourna la tête pour regarder l'intruse et se relaxa en voyant Succuni. Il reprit son livre et replongea dans sa lecture. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes et s'accota devant le miroir. Au bout d'un moment à s'observer et tenter de calmer les pulsations de sa chatte elle fit apparaître sa queue. Elle la fit s'enrouler autour de sa cuisse droite et fit plonger l'extrémité en elle. Elle gémit de plaisir mais n'alla pas plus loin._Je devrais être ok comme ça, hmm bordel c'est trop bon_, _foutu libido, si ce n'était pas de ce boulot je crois que je virerais folle,et ça me prends tout mon sang froid pour ne pas me nourrir d'eux ou de les baisers à morts..._Elle releva les yeux et soupira _Hey merde..._ Le collier du menu scintillait encore à son cou. Marmonnant dans sa barbe, bien qu'elle n'en ait aucune, elle sortie de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le garçon la suivi des yeux réprimant un sourire au marmonnage de la jeune fille surtout lorsqu'elle marmonna : "Enculé profond qui ne pense à rien d'autre qu'au sexe... je suis aussi pire que lui...et ces belles fesses... et ces lèvres..."

En chemin elle croisa l'une de ses collègues une jeune fille au cheveux vert.

-Alors?... il a bien mangé? demanda-t-elle en pointant le collier

-Oui, fit Succu en souriant pour dévoiler ses longues canines, il digère pour le moment.

-AH SUCCU!

Une belle femme blonde aux yeux mauve arriva à la course un plateau pour servir dans chaque main.

-Le Boss veut te voir, fit elle à bout de souffle en lui tendant un des plateau.

-Merci, dit-elle en prenant le plateau, ça tombe bien... j'allais le voir, elle pointa le collier toujours à son cou, l'idiot est encore en train de digérer et je suis certaine, qu'il fait exprès de me donner que des faibles pour me retirer lui même ces foutus colliers.

-Pourquoi tu ne fais pas un simple _Finite Incantatem_ comme nous toutes? demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux blond.

Succuni posa son regard pourpre sur elle et dit avec un sourire le seul mot qui effaça leur sourire narquois : " Moldue" Et elle disparue voir le Boss. Arrivée à l'accueil, l'homme grand, aux cheveux noir jais et aux yeux d'un vert saisissant, tenait un grand livre registre. Lorsqu'il la vit approcher il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches et deux canines acérées.

-Kassiopy, ma succube adorée, comment était ton dernier client? demanda-t-il amusé.

La température du hall d'entrée tomba. L'aura de confort que le hall donnait naturellement devint terrifiante._Elle est de mauvaise humeur, et depuis quand elle a ces (délicieuses) tâches noires dans son cou_ Les deux démons se toisèrent et Succuni brisa le silence sur un ton glacial.

-Fade... et c'est le dernier humain que tu me laisse toucher Boss. J'ai déjà assez de problème à me contrôler comme ça!

Jormung sortit de sa transe, détournant les yeux des taches, oh combien attirantes, de son employée et tapota sa lèvre inférieure pensivement.

-... je vois, d'accord Un Vampire t'irait-il? en consultant la liste des VIPs.

La température redevint agréable et elle soupira. Elle plaça le plateau entre ses jambes, réprima un gémissement et s'accota sur le bureau et soupira à nouveau.

-Pourquoi pas, marmonna-t-elle en massant son cou, il a intérêt à pouvoir me retirer son fichu collier une fois que j'en ai finit, maugréa-t-elle ses yeux virant du Lavande au noir, et du noir au pourpre, leur couleur des temps calme.

-Très bien, sourit Jormung, un Vampire, j'ai d'ailleurs le client parfait pour toi. Il passa une main au-dessus du collier qui se détacha et tomba dans sa main qui attendait, Oh et en passant la 5 et la 10 n'ont pas de serveuse et la 3 a un problème. Je veux que _**tu**_ t'en charge avant ton prochain client à la 13 VIP.

Elle releva la tête soucieuse et fronça les sourcils, les problèmes étaient choses rare au 7th Sin.

-Main basse? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

-Plutôt Imperio...et ils n'ont pas payé pour ce service, siffla le Boss un grondement bestial s'élevant de son torse (_Qu'il me prenne, là_), Tout est permis... mais tout as un prix, et qu'on me vole je ne le tolère pas.

Réprimant l'envie de l'embrasser, elle lui sourit et rigola légèrement, ses yeux tournant au rose sous l'amusement. Un frisson parcouru l'échine du Boss. Elle se redressa, ajusta son uniforme et retira le plateau d'entre ses jambes. Elle étira ses ailes langoureusement sur toute leur envergure, chacune de ses ailes dépassant seulement de 10cm le bout de ses doigts, et en licha les pointes, sous le regard affamé du Boss. Tristement elle sortit sa queue de son entre et la déroula. Les narines de son patron tressaillirent sous l'odeur musquée qui s'élevait de sa queue _à ce point?_ Les deux ailettes de sa tête tressaillirent avant de se replacer comme si elle étaient de simple barrette. Elle releva ses cheveux et les attacha avec deux pince. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bar ses ailes disparaissant dans son dos ainsi que sa queue.

La musique assaillie ses oreilles le moment qu'elle mit les pieds dans la salle. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnu la chanson _It's not right but it's ok(remix)_ de Whitney Houston. D'une démarche féline et sensuelle, elle s'approcha de la table numéro 3 ou les hommes tourmentaient une nouvelle serveuse, une jeune sorcière ayant beaucoup de sex appeal. Le regard qu'ils posèrent sur elle lui fit froid dans le dos mais, confiante de son "don" elle afficha un sourire mielleux et aguicheur. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de chaque homme et sans un mot ils baissèrent leur baguettes et relâchèrent la serveuse qui se libéra et se plaça derrière son assistante-gérante.

-Aphrodite, lui susurra-t-elle, les tables 5 et 10 ont besoin de toi, elle lui accrocha deux médaillons à sa ceinture et elle prit celui dont le numéro 3 apparaissait.

Elle lui prit le visage doucement et l'embrassa, transmettant un peu de son charme, de son énergie (qu'elle avait en abondance c'est temps ci) et de sa confiance pendant l'échange. "Je me charge de la 3" lui sourit-elle. La jeune sorcière écarquilla les yeux de compréhension et s'éloigna rapidement d'un pas assuré. Succuni la regarda partir et lorsqu'elle fut assez loin elle se retourna vers les six idiots. Elle posa une de ses fesse sur la table et déposa le médaillon au centre. Elle leur fit un de ses sourire les plus carnassiers et porta son regard désormais lavande sur eux.

-Messieurs, la maison réclame 1150 gallions de dédommagements à chacun d'entre vous pour l'usage d'un Imperio sur une serveuse en formation, ce qui est interdit comme vous le savez. Comment souhaitez-vous payez?

L'un des hommes ne voyant pas la menace fit tourner doucement sa baguette dans ses mains avec un sourire goguenard avant de regarder la jeune fille comme un morceau de viande.

-Avec toi ma belle, en Nature.

Les six hommes éclatèrent de rire comme s'il s'agissait de la blague la plus marrante du siècle. Succuni leur sourit amusée et claqua des doigts. Le rire s'étrangla dans la gorge des six hommes lorsque le Boss apparut dans un nuage noir. Bien qu'il leur souriait, ses yeux étaient glacials. La jeune fille se releva et s'approcha de son patron. La scène d'un peu plus tôt rejoua dans son esprit. _Autant me faire pardonner... à moitié_ Elle huma l'air autour de l'homme, et un sourire coquin étira ses lèvres. Elle plaça un de ses mains sur son torse et l'autre sur son visage. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa doucement. Une de ses mains se plaça sur sa taille et il l'attira vers lui. Une queue noire se matérialisa soudain autour de la taille de la jeune fille et se glissa vers son mont de vénus. Sa tête tourna sous le coup des émotions qui affluaient et avec tristesse elle rompit leur baiser. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta elle jeta un regard amusé aux six hommes et dit d'un ton amusé: "Ils veulent payer en Nature" Elle laissa sa main caressé le torse de l'homme créant un flot de frisson chez toute la gente masculine présente avant de s'éloigner.

Le Boss la suivi des yeux, brûlant de désir, et se tourna vers les clients. Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de l'Incube fit trembler de peur les hommes damné. "En Nature alors!" Il claqua des doigts et ils disparurent dans une explosion de flammes noires et bleues. Il regarda la table avant d'appeler un elfe et lui demander de tout désinfecter et disparut dans un nuage noir.

* * *

><p>Succuni se dirigea vers la table numéro 13 de la section VIP, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Ses yeux étaient revenus à leur couleur pourpre, sa queue semblait bouger d'elle même et au bout de quelques pas elle l'enroula serré autour de sa cuisse droite. Le long appendice frottait sur sa chatte mouillée et son clitoris excité. Le baiser avec son patron l'avait mit dans tous ses états. Un soupir de désir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que ses pensées se tournaient vers l'Alpha. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et calma la vague de désir qu'elle émettait <em>Une orgie c'est marrant... mais pas quand je ne peux pas en profiter pleinement <em>Une fois un peu plus calme elle reprit sa marche vers les VIPs en rangeant sa queue de nouveau. L'éclairage tamisé rendait la distinction des clients difficile.

-Bonsoir, je suis Succuni et je m'occuperai de vous ce soir, commença-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle tout en modulant de nouveau son charme pour qu'uniquement ces clients soient affecté par le désir sexuel, Votre première consommation est offerte par la maison. Que désirez vous?

-Succuni! Ma serveuse préférée, qu'elle belle surprise, fit une voix aristocratique.

Claquant des doigts pour ajuster la lumière Succuni s'exclama : "Lord Malfoy! Ce sera comme d'habitude? et pour vos invités?"

Ils étaient neuf à la table, incluant Lucius Malfoy. Au centre se trouvait Draco et une jeune femme _Semi-Vélane_ (un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de la jeune succube)_ Et elle croit qu'elle peut attiré tous les hommes... elle n'a rien vu_ À la droite de Draco se trouvait Blaise Zabini et Greg Goyle, à la gauche de la jeune Vélane se trouvait Vicent Crabbe et Theodore Nott. À la gauche de Theodore se trouvait un homme dans la soixantaine, cheveux brun attaché en catogan, des yeux noisettes ou une lueur amusé flottait ainsi qu'une sagesse et connaissance que peu d'homme pouvait espérer obtenir. À l'autre bout complètement de la table se trouvait Lucius et Severus Snape. Avant l'arrivée de la jeune fille, les hommes présents en avait profité pour regardé les jolies femmes présentes mais depuis son arrivée elle avait toute leur attention. Elle s'approcha de la table et attrapa le médaillon qu'elle accrocha à une chaîne qu'elle portait à sa taille et qui faisait partie de son uniforme.

-Comme d'habitude oui, et votre meilleure cuvée pour les garçon... Mon fils (il montra Draco) se marie et il faut fêter ça, susurra-t-il une lueur gourmande au fond des yeux.

-3 bloody pur feu, 5 cuvée maison et pour mademoiselle? demanda Succuni braquant son regard de braise sur la jeune fille qui vira au rouge pivoine.

-Je... euh...

Succuni s'assit légèrement sur la table et se pencha vers la Vélane. D'une de ses mains elle caressa le visage de la jeune fille.

-Puis-je suggérer le Séniorita? Avec ses quatre cerises il est très apprécié des dames. Sinon il y a toujours le Ladies' Man, Sa banane au chocolat en fait un aphrodisiaque très prisé, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se redressa.

-Je...fit très intelligemment la semi Vélane.

-Pendant que j'y pense Succuni, fit Lucius en sortant un collier.

Les cinq jeunes se regardèrent confus alors que Draco fulminait. Succuni eu un sourire éclatant et s'approcha de Lord Malfoy. Ce dernier plaça le collier autour de son cou et l'y attacha.

-Vous m'aviez demandé? Ou vous attendiez la première serveuse qui tomberait sous votre charme Lord Malfoy? rigola Succuni.

-Un peu des deux, lui murmura-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille.

Elle rigola de nouveau avant de se retourner vers tous les occupants de la table. "Alors un Ladies' Man et un Séniorita pour Mademoiselle Vinnie, 3 Bloody et 5 cuvée, je reviens tout de suite" Elle fit une révérence et disparue dans un nuage noir.

-PÈRE! Vous n'y pensez pas? Offrir des bijoux à cette... à cette PUTE! s'emporta Draco le moment que Succuni disparu.

-Draco..., commença Lucius sur un ton menaçant mais ne put finir sa réprimande car leur serveuse réapparut avec les boissons dans un nuage noir.

-Une cuvée maison pour le jeune Maître Malfoy et Messieurs Zabini, Nott, Goyle et Crabbe (elle leur distribua à chacun le breuvage) Un Bloody Pur Feu pour Monsieur Snape, Lord Malfoy et Lord Tepes (elle leur servit un verre dont le liquide était d'un rouge flamboyant comme de la lave) et un Ladies' Man et un Séniorita pour Miss Darley et moi-même. Messieurs... Mademoiselle Bienvenue au 7th Sin.

Elle leva son verre suivi par les neuf clients et prit une gorgée. Elle le reposa sur la table avant de se retourner vers Draco un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Jeune Maître Malfoy, à la demande de votre père je suis votre servante sexuelle pour la soirée (elle indiqua le collier et les yeux du jeune homme s'illuminèrent, comprenant, enfin, pourquoi elle avait reçu un collier (NA: Meuh! Comme si c'était pas évident... oups c'est vrai c'est sa première visite ^^)) Souhaitez-vous avoir notre Menu pour connaître mes services ou laisserez vous votre père choisir pour vous?

Sa question eut le mérite de rendre les jeunes hommes muets et bouche bée. Elle observa Draco une lueur coquine au fond des yeux. Ce dernier sous l'emprise de la jeune fille ne put que déglutir. _Servante... sexuelle... ELLE?... Les choses que je pourrais lui faire..._ En un clin d'oeil elle apparut sur ses genoux et laissait sa main caressé son torse au travers de sa robe. Ses doigts étaient léger et déclenchaient une avalanche de frissons de désirs. Plus elle jouait avec ses mains plus l'esprit de Draco se vidait. Un soupir agacé la fit se retourner. Vinnie lui jetait un regard noir et ses traits de vélane commençaient à ressortir.

Succuni lui fit un de ses plus beau sourire et enjambant Draco elle l'embrassa. Sur le coup de la surprise elle ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais peu à peu elle sentit les chatouillements caractéristiques du désir sexuel monté en elle. Elle s'abandonna au baiser et y répondit avidement. À son grand regret la serveuse rompit le baiser.

-Draco... si un jour je me marie, ramène moi ici pour mon enterrement de vie de garçon et prends cette serveuse elle est chaude comme je les aimes, fit Nott un sourire mauvais en donna une claque sur les fesses de la serveuse.

Jormung était retourné à ses appartements à la recherche d'une nouvelle plume pour écrire. Comme à son habitude, il jeta un coup d'œil au mur magique pour voir si tout allait bien et figea. La scène qui se déroulait le rendit fou de rage. Dans un hurlement ses ailes puissantes sortirent de son dos détruisant sa chemise au passage. Sa queue frappa la table basse et la fendit en deux. Ses ongles poussèrent légèrement atteignant un bon 4cm et se courbant comme des serres. Ses yeux prirent une teinte plus émeraudes et ses pupilles se fendirent. Dans une rage noire il disparut de ses quartiers, la plume oubliée. _Ils n'auraient pas OSÉ!_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 finit ^^<p>

Certains d'entre vous m'ont demandé pourquoi l'Ordre du Poulet Cramé et Morencrotte n'avaient pas reconnu Harry lorsqu'ils le rencontrent pour la première fois au 7th Sin. C'est très simple : Jormung est un TRÈS bel homme, musclé, cheveux long, pas de lunettes (verres de contact, oui il est toujours myope mais pus de lunettes sauf certains soirs et elle sont rectangulaire argentée) des dents très blanches, canines prononcée, bronzé, bien habillé, de 6'4" et qui dégage une assurance et un charme irrésistible. Harry est un garçon de 5' 6", le petit, gringalet, cheveux en bataille, fringues trop grandes pour lui, lunettes rondes brisée, timide et modeste. Bref pas exactement la même personne à part les yeux verts... Harry à des yeux verts magnifique, Jormung à des yeux verts hypnotique.

Si vous écoutez certaines émissions de relooking, vous savez à quel point ça prends pas grand chose pour changer une personne. Et croyez moi quand je dis 3 ans sans voir une personne, c'est suffisant pour ne pas la reconnaître quand on la revoit. De plus il a été aperçu sur le chemin de traverse... personne ne l'a prit en photo et il a utiliser une forme d'hypnose pour que tous le voit comme il était avant de disparaître. Quant au lien de Voldemort... cette fic est un UA (Univers Alternatif) donc ... le lien c'est les résidus de magie lors de la mort du vrai Harry qui se sont ancré sur Jormung afin qu'il soit mieux protéger dans le monde magique. Une fois qu'il a atteint sa maturité, le lien n'avait plus aucun but et a disparu, assimilé. Harry est un démon donc tout ce qui est mauvais de vient une partie de lui, en assimilant l'Horcrux le lien s'est rompu et Harry a peut-être perdu sa magie, mais il a gagné une tête vide, sans Voldechiote et une excellente Occlumentie et Légilimencie.

Sans compté que j'aime bien les fics dans lesquelles Harry subi une légère métamorphose et que personne ne le reconnaît. Dans ce cas ci c'est pareil sauf que la durée n'est pas juste un été mais trois ans... et un peu plus pour Jor si on compte en année démoniaque. (l'idée que le temps passe plus vite en enfer me vient de Surnaturel lorsque Dean passe 40 ans là-bas alors qu'il n'y a que 4 mois passé sur terre.)

J'espère vous avoir éclairer ^^

À l'origine ce chapitre devait contenir toute la soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon de Draco... j'ai dut couper :S ... la suite dans le prochain chapitre ^^

Luna


	8. Chapitre 7

**Le Septième Péché**

Par: Luna13

Renoncement: Moi, Luna13, déclare ne posséder aucun droit sur le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages. Je tire mon chapeau à Madame J.K. Rowling qui a inventé ce monde qui m'a amené de merveilleuses soirées, nuits et heures en compagnie d'HP et Co. C'est pourquoi je prends la liberté d'emprunté ses personnages et d'écrire mes histoires sur ce monde.

Déclaration: Moi, Luna13, clame la responsabilité des idioties que les personnages d'HP feront dans cette histoire. Je m'excuse à l'avance si cette histoire ne respecte pas vos goûts... je ne l'écris pas pour vous mais pour moi. Les personnages qui n'appartiennent pas au monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennes ou je les ai emprunté à une autre histoire... si c'est le cas je le noterai dans le disclaimer. Prendre note que les papillons et les chatons qui gambadent gaiement après les bubulles dans ma tête, m'appartiennent aussi. Et oui je suis folle... et à jeun (dans tous les sens du terme)

Rating: MA , même si c'est écrit M... Pour une raison que j'ignore la catégorie MA n'est pas accessible. Alors bien qu'elle soit gradée M soyez tout de même averti que cette fic est pour les 18 ans et +

Note de l'auteure (et oui je suis une fille lol): L'histoire se passe dans un AU, donc ne suit pas ou presque, le cours des livres. L'histoire se passe Post-Hogwarts parce que techniquement Harry aurait finit l'école. Vous êtes avertis.

**Avertissement : Ce chapitre contient scènes de ****sexualité****, de nudité**, de viol, d'inceste**, **de tentacules (oui tentacules), un **langage corsé**, du sang, des scènes de violence et autres **qui pourraient ne pas convenir aux coeurs sensibles et aux jeunes enfants. Vous êtes prévenus.**

* * *

><p>Allo à tous et à toutes, je suis sincérement désolée de poster ce chapitre plus tard que prévu. La raison pour laquelle j'ai omis de poster est que ma Grand-mère Maternelle est décédée le 2110/11. J'ai préférée prendre quelques jours de plus pour faire mon deuil. Je vous remercie à l'avance pour les sympathies que vous aller sûrement m'envoyer ^^.

**Alors sur une note plus joyeuse**

Je voudrais remercier : Darkayora j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. Et pour ce qui est de la colère d'Harry... tu verras ^^

Sasu : c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes messages et tes reviews. Je sais que j'ai dit Samedi... mais j'ai eu un empêchement.** :s **Voici la suite ^^

Jonathan: Oui je vous fait languir ^^ Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'ils se saute l'un sur l'autre dès le début ... sans compter que les fics ou Harry est amoureux et qu'ils se saute dessus dès le 2eme chapitre sont exaspérante. ... Que les pouvoirs de Kass augmente c'est une coïncidence en fait c'est plus le fait qu'un Incube ne s'est pas nourri d'elle qui augmente sa puissance... C'est dangereux pour elle... et la race humaine... plus que pour l'Incube

Merci aussi à Mizuki2542, karazu02, charlesdoudou et Dobby17 d'avoir ajouté cette fic à vos favoris.

Et merci à Angel-Naru d'avoir ajouté cette fic à tes alertes ^^

**Et comme toujours si vous avez déjà été nommé dans l'une des catégories vous n'êtes pas nommé 2 fois ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

La claque sur sa fesse la mit dans une colère noire. _Je me suis trop laissée allée... Imbécile... bécile... bécile... attends un peu Nott, tu vas voir qu'on ne s'en prends pas à une Charnelle sans conséquence_ Dans un nuage noire elle apparu sur ses cuisses et lui fit un sourire charmeur. Elle laissa ses main se balader sur son corps appréciant l'effet glacial qu'elle lui infusait à chaque caresse _T'es chanceux mon beau de porter du linge..._ Son sourire se fit séducteur et elle se pencha vers son oreille.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois? murmura-t-elle pour que lui seul l'entende, le faible mouvement de tête la fit sourire, Bien. Il y a deux règles au 7th Sin. La première tu payes pour pouvoir toucher. La deuxième et la plus importante, si une serveuse porte un collier, seul celui qui le lui a donné ou la personne ancrée au collier peut toucher la dit serveuse. En d'autre termes je peux te toucher, je peux t'embrasser mais tu gardes tes mains dans tes poches. Tu viens de rompre les deux règles Nott, alors fais gaffe à ta prochaine action car ce que je tiens dans mes mains pourrait très bien disparaître à tout jamais, et vu ton état excitation.. tu risque pas d'y survivre... et si ce n'est pas moi qui te puni... c'est le Boss et crois moi... tu ne veux pas subir une de ses ... "punitions"...

Sa voix douce et sensuelle, ses yeux lavande et ses caresses l'avaient fait tomber dans ses filets. Et en cet instant même Theodore Nott songea _ Elle va me baiser... elle va me baiser?... elle va me tuer?... Oh fuck elle va me tuer!...elle va me tuer après m'avoir baiser_ La jeune fille disparut dans un nuage et réapparut à côté de l'homme qu'elle avait nommé Lord Tepes pour prendre son verre vide, disparaître et réapparaître avec un second verre. Il lui caressa le bras pour attirer son attention lui murmura quelque chose à laquelle elle rigola et lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Elle reprit son verre qu'elle avait déposée et prit une gorgée pour ensuite le reposer et reporter son regard sur Draco.

-Jeune Maître? Avez vous fait votre choix? Le Menu ou l'expérience de votre père?

Severus eu un mince sourire en s'installant dans la banquette. Sourire qui disparut aussi vite à la pensée qu'il aurait dut commander une escorte dès son arrivée. L'idée était tentante mais la jeune serveuse était encore plus alléchante. Le sourire revint sur ses lèvres alors qu'il prit une gorgée de son breuvage, une idée se formant dans son esprit._Il y a toujours cette magnifique vélane ou peut être cette jeune semi vampire... Mais cette moldue... elle a une de ces odeurs enivrante... peut-être que le Boss me laissera la déguster..._ Il avait remarqué à quel point elle prenait plaisir à jouer avec eux en les rendant ivres de désirs. Il surprit son regard sur elle et elle lui fit un clin d'œil promettant maintes voluptés. Son membre tressailli dans son pantalon et discrètement il défit l'entrave afin de se procurer un peu de plaisir. Elle surprit son geste et lui sourit amusée, il leva un sourcil et prit une nouvelle gorgée de son verre.

-Je... euh... je..., articula bêtement Draco totalement sous le charme de la serveuse.

Lucius regarda Succuni et Draco un sourire amusé aux lèvres. _Elle le tient_ Il avait senti les vagues de désirs émise par la jeune fille et bien qu'il ignorait comment elle faisait. Il était certain qu'elle n'était pas vélane car elle avait réussi à envoûter Vinnie. Du coin de l'œil il vit Severus changer de position et commencer à se masturber. Il aurait fait pareil si, à son grand désarrois, les autres tables de la section VIP n'avait pas la plus belle vue sur eux. Mais Vinnie avait demandé la 13 pour observer et être observée, et Lord Tepes avait adoré l'idée. Et ce que Lord Tepes veut il l'obtient. Il se contenta donc de soupirer et de regarder le spectacle que Succuni, sa serveuse préférée et possiblement la plus chère _C'est fou à quel point ses prix ont grimpé...mais avec le services qu'elle donne je ne suis pas surpris,_ et Draco donnait. Draco dans son état actuel ne saurait quoi faire du menu et des subtilités qui y étaient insérée. Il déposa son verre vide sur la table et répondit pour son fils.

-Il va se fier aux habitués, il décocha un regard en coin à son fils avec un sourire amusé, Ce sera un apéritif, des hors d'œuvres, une entrées et un dessert.

Avec un sourire charmeur elle se téléporta sur les genoux de Draco qui sentit son cœur accélérer avec la proximité de la jeune fille. Ele ondula légèrement le bassin sur son membre dur et lui susurra : "Est-ce que le jeune maître veut son repas privé ou publique?" Elle lui caressa les cheveux lentement tout en glissant un des doigts de Draco dans sa bouche.

-Oh bordel...

Lord Tepes ricana. Il se rappelait la première fois qu'il avait rencontré la jeune fille, il avait agit aussi stupidement. _Je serais à sa place aujourd'hui... j'agirais comme lui_ Il vit Succuni rapprocher ses lèvres d'une des oreilles du jeune homme et lui murmuré quelques choses, la réaction fut immédiate.

-Ici, Oh putain, Ici.

Lord Tepes croisa le regard de Lucius et de Severus et un sourire amusé étirèrent leur lèvres. Elle avait manipulé le jeune homme, il n'y avait pas de doutes afin d'offrir un excellent spectacle aux clients de la table. _J'adore cet endroit_ Succuni se leva pris les verres vide et disparut avant de revenir avec d'autre consommations. Une fois qu'ils furent servit de nouveau elle se mit à danser au son de la musique. Son corps ondula sur le rythme, ses hanches se firent invitantes et sa bouche légèrement ouverte appelait aux baisers, littéralement.

Les cinq jeunes homme sans quitter le corps de la belle succube se mirent frénétiquement à se masturber. Vinnie toujours sous le charme caressa ses seins doucement et glissa une main entre ses cuisses se déshabillant légèrement pour y avoir un meilleur accès. Dans la pénombre Lord Tepes se leva sous le regard attentif de Severus et de Succuni qui lui sourit.

Le Lord marcha parmi les tables et se rendit dans le hall d'entrée.

-My Lord, quelque chose ne vas pas?

À l'appel l'homme se retourna pour faire face à Severus.

-Et moi qui croyait mettre fait discret, rigola le Lord.

Severus ne put questionner plus longtemps l'autre homme car à ce moment précis le Boss apparut à leur côté.

-Messieurs, que puis-je pour vous? Succuni n'est pas à la hauteur? s'enquit-il soucieux.

_M'a presque donné un arrêt cardiaque, comment il fait?_

-Non, non, non! C'est là tout le contraire Monsieur le Boss elle est divinement parfaite. Rapide, attentive, sensuelle... sexuellement provocante si je puis dire. J'ignore où vous l'avez dénicher mon cher le Boss, mais j'adorerais l'avoir comme Calice, rigola le plus vieux des deux hommes, mais son ton laissait sous entendre une toute autre intention.

-Et fort heureusement pour moi elle n'est pas à vendre, ma petite Succuni, ria le Boss, mais ses yeux restèrent froid, ... à moins bien sûre mon cher Vladimir que vous souhaiteriez commander quelque chose de son Menu pour ce soir.

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres _Après tout... je lui ai promis 1 Vampire... et Lord Vladimir Tepes* devrait suffire_ Il toisa les deux hommes et les intima à le suivre à son box où il ouvrit le Grand Livre ou le menu de chaque serveuse était inscrit.

Vladimir feuilleta les pages avant de refermer le livre et le repousser vers le Boss.

-Je prendrai un dessert et une salade, fit-il.

Severus rouvrit le livre et parcourra les pages à son tour. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, pendant lesquelles il pesait le pour et le contre entre Succuni et une semi-Vélane du doux nom de Junon, il referma le Livre et passa sa commande.

-Une entrée, un Roast-beef saignant, un requin au citron, une escalope de veau et un sundae.

Le Boss fronça les sourcils, mais à part ça rien ne montra son inquiétude. _2 Vampires dont un veut son service de Calice... je sais qu'elle est un délice pour eux... mais dans son état actuel..._

-Nous ne sommes pas responsable des dommages causés par votre choix Monsieur Snape... êtes vous sûr que vous désirez ce repas?

-Parfaitement, voici pour les dédommagements de Succuni.

Il sortit un énorme rubis et le déposa sur le comptoir. Le Boss s'en empara et observa la gemme. Vladimir déposa un sac avec le montant exact et le Boss fit tout disparaître d'un claquement de doigt et leur tendit à chacun leur collier.

-Bonne nuit Messieurs, sourit mielleusement le Boss.

Ils le saluèrent et retournèrent à leur table. Dans son box, le Boss tremblait de rage et disparut de nouveau dans un nuage noir.

* * *

><p>Jormung arriva dans le salon vide de ses parents. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et se mit à faire les cent pas.<p>

-Quelque chose ne va pas petit frère? demanda Balthazar en entrant dans la pièce une serviette dans les mains.

-Non... Oui... Je... Non... FUCK

Il fit un mouvement de la main et une bourrasque s'éleva fracassant le foyer.

-Oook, Calme toi et dis moi ce qui ne vas pas, fit Balthazar après avoir regardé les dégâts causé par l'explosion de son frère.

Jormung se remit à faire les cents pas, et passa une main dans ses cheveux passablement irrité.

-Ils vont tout les deux la baiser... et lui... ce salle Mange-mort, va se nourrir de son sang et boire à son sein... il n'a pas le droit... elle est mienne MIENNE, PERSONNE NE TOUCHE À MA PANDORA TU M'ENTENDS PERSONNE...

Balthazar réprima un ricanement, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son frère... Après tout il n'avait pas été choisi prétendant pour rien.

-Si je te suis bien, il réprima aussi le sourire qui manquait de naître sur ses lèvres, ta ... comment tu les nommes déjà?

-Pécheresses, marmonna Jormung distraitement.

-Ah oui c'est vrai... donc ta... Pécheresse préférée, Succuni... ou Pandora, ajouta-t-il rapidement lorsqu'il vit le regard noir que son frère lui lança, va se faire baiser... ou plutôt va baiser deux de tes clients, dans quelques minutes... et tu ne veux pas qu'elle couche avec eux...

-Pas eux... Lui, lui ce sale mange-mort, qui transpire la trahison, trahison à son peuple, aux humains et aux nôtres, je suis d'ailleurs surpris que Vladimir ne l'ait pas encore démasqué, lui et Lucius... Traître Satyrique(1)...

-_**JORMUNG**_ ton langage!

Son père et sa mère venait d'entrer dans le salon ils avaient entendu les cris du jardins et étaient venus voir ce qui se passait.

-Pardon Mère... c'est juste que j'enrage de savoir qu'elle va enfin se libéré de son état actuel et savoir que se ne sera pas moi qui lui offrira la délivrance.

-Se libérer? s'enquit Septimus suivit de deux de ses fils qui avait senti l'arrivé du jeune Incube et venait prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Elle..., il déglutit nerveusement, ne pouvant supporter l'éloignement qu'il y avait entre lui et la jeune Succube, elle sent tellement bon et ses taches noires dans son cou ont l'air si délicieuse... IL N'A PAS LE DROIT DE LA PRENDRE ELLE EST À MOI, À MOI...

-_**JORMUNG**_!

L'Incube se calma aussitôt sous le ton autoritaire du chef de clan.

-Des taches noires tu dis? Où sont-elles?

Jormung pointa sur son propre cou où il avait vu les taches, rêvant qu'il les suçotaient afin d'en extraire toutes les pulsions sexuelles de la jeune fille. Pulsions qu'il semblait absorber comme une éponge ces temps-ci malgré la présence de Kassiopy tous les soirs. Les désirs sexuels disparaissaient aussi vite qu'ils apparaissaient ces jours-ci et cela ne lui suffisait plus pour se nourrir.

-Je ne m'en ferais pas trop si j'étais toi mon fils... Ta Succube risque plus de marquer ces deux hommes comme sien que de se laisser marquer comme leurs. Si ce que tu dis est vrai pour les taches. As-t-elle parler de problèmes particuliers?

-J'ai surpris plusieurs conversations sur le fait qu'elle n'arrivait plus à jouir comme avant... ni à se faire jouir... elle est en tout temps en chaleur et je l'ai souvent surprise en train de se masturber pour relâcher la tension... sans succès apparemment...

-Conseil de grand frère, mordille lui le cou avant qu'elle ne nourrisse ton traître, de préférence après le repas du premier Vampire... fit Balthazar clairement amusé.

-Cela devrait te nourrir assez pour ne pas te rendre fou et lui calmer ses ardeurs... après tout nous ne voudrions pas que la Terre entière commence une orgie mondiale... pas pour le moment, souri machiavéliquement Septimus.

Un gong se fit entendre et Jormung disparu de nouveau.

-Deux Nymphes qu'elle prends un des deux Vampires comme Sire, ricana un des fils de Septimus

-Trois que ça le rends fou de rage, lança le deuxième.

-Mon premier enfant qu'elle est enceinte le lendemain de la prochaine rencontre des Prétendants.

-Tu mise fort Balthazar, ricana l'un des deux cousin, surtout que tu n'as toujours pas de concubines.

Il se contenta de leur sourire mystérieusement.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils revinrent enfin à leur table, Vladimir et Severus trouvèrent Draco assis sur la table les culottes au sol, en train de masturber et d'embrasser Vinnie alors que Succuni le suçait avidement. Il grogna lorsqu'il éjacula dans sa bouche et qu'elle avala le tout. Elle se redressa séparant les deux amants et se retourna pour retirer la robe de Vinnie et lui embrasser les seins qui gémit de plaisir. Succuni pinça, serra et mordilla légèrement les melons de sa compagne avant de remonter en gardant ses lèvres sur le corps de la jeune vélanes pour aller l'embrasser tendrement. Draco avait prit sa verge en main et s'activait pour redevenir dur. La succube poussa doucement la vélane sur la table embrassant plusieurs zones érogènes et déclenchant des vagues de désirs de plus en plus fortes. Elle leva légèrement la tête lorsqu'elle senti les deux Vampires approcher et leur sourit coquinement lorsqu'elle vit les colliers. Elle se tourna vers Draco et l'embrassa envoyant une salve plus puissante de désir en lui et dirigea ses mains sur Vinnie avant de les laisser tous les deux.<p>

Elle prit les verres vides et disparu pour revenir aussi vite avec de nouvelles consommations. Elle donna son verre à Vladimir qui en profita pour lui passer le collier et lui voler un baiser. Alors que Severus se contenta de déposer le sien sur la table en prenant au passage son verre. Succuni tendit la main et le collier vers elle dans la main ouverte. Elle accrocha le collier à sa chaîne et se tourna vers Lord Tepes.

-Maître Vladimir, elle s'inclina légèrement avant de poser sa main sur son torse musclé et de laisser glisser ses doigts sur le ferme poitrail, Souhaitez vous votre repas privé ou public?

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du Lord et répondit : "Privé, et je choisis le lieu"

Elle lui sourit doucement et lui fit signe de la suivre. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, les jeunes hommes reprirent doucement leurs esprits. Seul Draco et Vinnie s'embrassaient encore fiévreusement et continuaient de se déshabiller pour approfondir leur ébats. Les effluvent de Succuni les avaient rendus bestiaux, inconscient de ce qui les entouraient.

-Putain de bordel... cette fille... je crois que je me suis fais venir quatre fois jusqu'à maintenant... et je suis encore prêt, marmonna Zabini.

-6 putain de fois et je suis crevé, maugréa Nott, je sais pas comment elle fait mais si elle revient je vires fou et la baise sur le champ.

Crabbe et Goyle sans détacher leur yeux du couple qui copulaient à cœur joie sur la table, acquiescèrent. Lucius sourit, satisfait du choix de la serveuse pour la soirée. _ Draco sera encore sous l'emprise sexuelle de Succuni pour deux autres jours et Vinnie possiblement encore une journée. Pour une Moldue elle sait comment si prendre._ Avec un sourire il se leva et se défit de sa robe qu'il plia sur la banquette et défit son pantalon. Sous les yeux ébahi et confus des jeunes hommes il sorti sa verge durcie par l'excitation et par sa condition de Vampire** et la présenta à sa future belle-fille qui se mit à la sucée avidement, en gémissant de plaisir. Sous les va et vient de Draco ses seins rebondirent hors de leur prisons de tissus. Son fiancé en saisi un et le serra alors qu'il se mit à manger l'autre goulument.

-Lucius tu profites de leur état, fit Severus un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

-Et alors? demanda l'aristocrate en retirant sa verge de la bouche de la semi vélane. Il contourna la table et inséra un doigt dans l'anus de la jeune fille.

-Propriété de Draco, le gronda Severus en sortant sa verge pour se masturber devant le spectacle.

-Désolé mon ami, mais elle n'est pas à lui tant qu'ils n'ont pas fait le rituel de Sire-Calice, d'ici là elle est notre propriété pour la soirée, et grâce à Succuni elle s'en rappellera comme de sa meilleure baise, tu le sait aussi bien que moi. De plus Severus, la luxure et la gourmandise n'ont jamais tué personne. Il tassa Draco s'assit sur la table et empala Vinnie qui se coucha sur lui alors que Draco reprenait sa place dans sa chatte.

Les quatres autres garçons se regardèrent et présentèrent leur verges au jeune couple. Severus eu un rictus et continua de se masturber doucement.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 finit...<p>

Finalement j'ai pas eu le choix d'encore couper la scène au Bar... scène principale pour les chapitres qui suivent.

Oh mais que vois-je, Jor qui a enfin clamé que Kass serait à lui? Pauvre Jormung il est pas sorti du bois ^^ Bah quoi? J'admets que le pari de Balthazar m'a surprise aussi... Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête et pourquoi il est si sûr de ce qu'il amène?... Même moi il m'intrigue ce personnage...

Aller en route pour le 8 ^^

Luna

(1) Chez les démons traiter quelqu'un de Satyre est l'équivalent d'idiot. Il est aussi reconnu que les satyre sont traitre. D'où l'expression Traitre Satyrique.

* * *

><p>* Pour ceux qui l'ignore encore Lord Vladimir Tepes: Plus connu sous le nom de Dracula. il fut un seigneur particulièrement sanguinaire d'où le surnom du Compte Dracul qui lui fut donné.<p>

**Selon certaine fictions (si je ne me trompe _Un Vampire à New-York_) les vampires ont la verge dure en tout temps ^^ et c'est plus marrant pour mon histoire ^^


	9. Chapitre 8

**Le Septième Péché**

**Par: Luna13**

**Renoncement**: Moi, Luna13, déclare ne posséder aucun droit sur le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages. Je tire mon chapeau à Madame J.K. Rowling qui a inventé ce monde qui m'a amené de merveilleuses soirées, nuits et heures en compagnie d'HP et Co. C'est pourquoi je prends la liberté d'emprunté ses personnages et d'écrire mes histoires sur ce monde.

**Déclaration**: Moi, Luna13, clame la responsabilité des idioties que les personnages d'HP feront dans cette histoire. **Je ne m'excuse pas à l'avance si cette histoire ne respecte pas vos goûts** (vous n'aimez pas? lisez autre chose **nah** *tire la langue "*... je ne l'écris pas pour vous mais pour moi. Les personnages qui n'appartiennent pas au monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennes ou je les ai emprunté à une autre histoire... si c'est le cas je le noterai dans le disclaimer. Prendre note que les papillons et les chatons qui gambadent gaiement après les bubulles dans ma tête, m'appartiennent aussi. Et oui je suis folle... et à jeun (dans tous les sens du terme)

**Rating: MA **, même si c'est écrit M... Pour une raison que j'ignore la catégorie **MA** n'est pas accessible. Alors bien qu'elle soit gradée M soyez tout de même averti que cette fic est pour les **18 ans et +**

**Note de l'auteure **(et oui je suis une fille lol): L'histoire se passe dans un **AU**, donc ne suit pas ou presque, le cours des livres. L'histoire se passe **Post-Hogwarts **parce que techniquement Harry aurait finit l'école. Vous êtes avertis.

**Avertissement : Ce chapitre contient scènes de ****sexualité****, de nudité**, **de viol**, d'inceste**, de ****tentacules (oui tentacules)****, **un langage corsé, du sang, **des scènes de violence **et autres **qui pourraient ne pas convenir aux coeurs sensibles et aux jeunes enfants. Vous êtes prévenus.**

* * *

><p>Merci à : mimouche, SLASHAGOGO, coeur-de-sang666, Kira1726, Mimix-Xera, Cephira et Astrid Potter-Malfoy pour avoir ajouté cette fic à vos favoris.<p>

Merci aussi à Alcis, TWICK et Serafitar pour avoir mis cette fic dans vos alertes.

Et finalement merci à : darkayora : Oh il l'a saute dans ce chapitre-ci ^^ J'ai du couper ce chapitre en petite partie car au départ il était trop long et me tombait sur les nerfs de le voir en un seul chapitre alors je l'ai coupé ^^ au pire moments pour vous et au plus l'fun pour moi ^^. Pourquoi punir Nott maintenant quand il va vivre l'enfer dans un prochain chapitre? ^^ Jormy peut pas prendre le menu de Succu... c'est du travail au noir et des heures sup, plus abus de pouvoir... bref un trucs qu'il ne veut pas faire avec elle.

Maximilien : Où étais-tu passé? Pas eu de tes nouvelles pour le chapitre précédent :( ^^ Merci je m'efforce toujours de bien écrire pour que ce soit agréable à lire ^^ Moins ya de fautes mieux c'est ^^

Pourquoi êtes-vous tous désolé pour Jormy? C'est marrant de le voir souffrir non? Tant pis *tire la langue*

Sasu : ^^ Merci, J'aimais le fait que Draco ait totalement perdu la tête ^^ Je m'en suis donnée à coeur joie. *Scoop au départ Succu était sensé être une Sirène et finir avec Severus... Mais comme je n'aime pas avoir deux fic avec les même couples... Je l'ai mise avec Harry/Jormung ^^*

Jonathan: Pour les Vampires... Bah Lucius est un vampire Transformé et Severus un Vampire-né. Mais je ne vais pas m'attarder sur leur condition :s J'avais besoin d'un être qui utilisait des pouvoirs similaires aux démons et aux Vélanes, version mâle. Étant une maniaque d'histoires de Vampires je trouvais marrant de voir le plus haut chaînon de la chaîne alimentaire être entièrement soumis aux démons ^^ Quant à Théo il aura sa punition dans un autre chapitre... pour autre chose ^^ Quant à Draco... il va avoir un vague souvenir de sa soirée et qu'il aimerait bien recommencé ^^

Aurysadick: (Tiens une nouvelle, j'aime bien ton nom en passant ^^) Merci pour le compliment et ravie que tu aime l'histoire. Qu'elle n'avance pas, alors là si c'est ton point de vue je ne peux rien y faire autre que dire que s'il y avait une catégorie histoire érotique c'est ce que j'aurais choisis plutôt que Romance et Surnaturel :s. Malheureusement cette histoire n'est pas une histoire d'aventure ni d'action, les scènes de combats sont quasi inexistente (pas que je ne veux en mettre... ce n'est pas le but de l'histoire, et oui ils fourrent depuis 7 chapitres parce que c'est une Histoire de CUL. Point à la ligne.) ... Mais au moins ta critique est constructive et j'aime les critiques constructives alors je considère les scène de cul l'action (parce qu'au final c'est ce qu'elles sont) et pour les explications c'est toujours à la fin des chapitres ^^ Et oui j'en ai fait une juste pour toi ^^ J'ai expliqué les Harems... les marques c'est pour plus tard ^^

**NA:** Ne le prenez pas mal si je suis direct dans mes commentaires :s c'est un de mes pires défauts... et des fois je suis un peu trop passionnée -_-' Alors... On sourit et on me laisse d'autre critiques (constructives s'il vous plaît) ou review (je vous l'ai dit que j'adore les reviews ?) ou si vous n'aimez vraiment pas mon histoire... faites comme moi : passez votre chemin.

Et place au chapitre:

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8<p>

Vladimir poussa la porte de sa chambre habituelle et invita Succuni à entrer. Sur la table un breuvage aphrodisiaque, pour ceux qui sont trop nerveux pour la première fois, trônait. Il laissa glisser sa main le long de son bras et de l'autre fit descendre un des côté de son corset pour libérer un sein. Il le caressa comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il en voyait un. Elle se rapprocha de lui et embrassa sa pomme d'Adam. Elle défit les boutons de sa luxueuse chemise de la main droite alors que de la gauche elle caressait son mat sur le tissus.

Ses baisers se firent de plus en plus léger et il put sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau glaciale. Il libéra le deuxième sein qui rebondi légèrement hors de sa prison. Ses deux mains s'emparèrent de sa poitrine et se mit à la masser. Elle gémit légèrement sous le contact froid des caresses mais ne s'éloigna pas. Notant que ses mamelons avait durcit il se pencha pour en titiller un avec sa langue alors que ses mains se baladaient sur son corps. Il caressa ses cheveux retirant la barette qui les maintenaient en place et glissa une de ses mains glaciales dans son costume pour aller chatouiller sa cerise. Sous ses ministrations son souffle s'accéléra et elle gémit de plaisir.

-Oh la vilaine fille, elle est déjà toute mouillée, sussura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle rigola avant de lui affirmer qu'avec lui elle l'était toujours. Il grogna d'appréciation et la souleva pour l'emporter au lit. Ils roulèrent et elle se retrouva sur lui. Elle se recula et défit son pantalon laissant sortir sa superbe verge. Elle s'amusa à la licher tel un popsicle avant de l'engloutir et de la dévorer comme une délicieuse banane. Ses mains devinrent magique, selon Vladimir, lorsqu'elle se mit à le caresser tout en jouant avec ses testicules. Elle se retourna. Il écarta la culotte et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour ensuite utiliser sa langue pour la pénétrer tout en se délectant de son jus. Excité par la proximité et le sexe, Vladimir sorti ses canines effleurant légèrement l'intérieur de ses cuisses lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Ses canines laissèrent des marques pas suffisament profonde pour la clamer mais assez pour faire perler le sang. Il approcha sa bouche des rigoles pour se nourrir.

Mais avant que la première goutte ne touche sa langue il tomba inconscient. Succuni se retourna pour y voir le Boss le regard sombre montrer les crocs à Vladimir Tepes.

-MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE? BOSS C'EST UN CLIENT QUE VOUS VENEZ D'ASSOMER!

-ET CE MÊME CLIENT N'A PAS COMMANDER DE VIANDE ET TU LE SAIS SUCCUNI!

Elle recula sous le choc et tritura le collier.

-Ce n'est pas ce que le collier me dit, murmura-t-elle.

Jormung écarquilla les yeux et hurla. Dans sa colère la table basse de la chambre se fendit en deux. Surprise Succuni regarda le Boss s'élancer vers la porte et agi sous l'impulsion, sachant que s'il quittait cette pièce il y aurait un meurtre et le bar serait réduit à néant. Elle attrapa son bras et le fit tourner pour le plaquer au mur. Elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes et envoya une forte pulsion pour le calmer. Ce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas fut le retour du baiser et de son intrusion forcée qui déchira sa culotte. Elle cria de surprise lorsque sa verge immense la pénétra et qu'il commença à pomper en elle. Elle ne saurait dire s'il s'agissait de la surprise, de la sensation d'être désirée pour elle et non pour avoir fait tourner les têtes, de l'immense verge qui pompait en elle ou de l'amour qu'elle sentait venir de l'homme mais elle sut qu'il allait la faire jouir avant même que l'orgasme ne la frappe. Jormung senti les parois de sa compagne _Ma Concubine_ pulser sur sa queue et lorsque les muscle se ressérèrent il planta ses crocs dans cette si délicieuse tache noire et aspira. Il sentit à la base de son cou qu'elle le mordait lui aussi mais beaucoup plus fermement laissant un flocon de neige à cinq branche sur un pétal givré se dissiper sous sa peau. Lorsqu'il se retira elle le regarda et rougit.

-Tu... vous êtes plus calme Boss?

-Oui merci Succu...

Elle lui fit un sourir gêné et s'approcha de Vladimir. Doucement elle posa ses lèvres sur l'homme et aspira le reste des énergies qu'il avait en lui. Sa queue apparut et elle posa le bout sur le front. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit. Lorsqu'elle se retourna le Boss était toujours présent.

-Tu ne fais pas ça à tout tes clients j'espère...

-Seulement ceux que vous assomez pendant le repas Boss. Elle lui fit un sourire coquin et disparu dans un nuage noir.

_-_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je lui appartient et qu'elle est toujours libre? murmura-t-il pour lui même.

_-Parce que c'est le cas petit frère..._

Alpha cria de surprise avant de se retourner vivement vers la voix pour y voir Balthazar dans le miroir au mur.

-Bal? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-_Je venais t'empêcher de faire une belle connerie mais... je vois qu'elle m'a battue à platte couture ta Succube...Sauf qu'elle n'est toujours pas tienne... et tu sais pourquoi?_

Jormung réfléchit un moment puis grogna en se frappant la tête sur le mur.

-Hey Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde... Je ne l'ai pas prise par derrière, ni combler tous ses orifices et ensuite finir par la nourrir, Fais Chier!

-_Bravo tit frère t'as trouvé; tout seul, le bon côté c'est que tu viens de la faire jouir...le problème c'est qu'elle a toujours toutes ces taches... et qu'elle attire les hommes comme des mouches alors t'as deux choix... t'attends qu'elle redevienne nymphomane et qu'elle te saute dessus comme elle vient de le faire ou tu la prends de force... et vu que notre cher Vlad à tenter de se nourrir d'elle, devines ce que va faire Severus sachant que c'est lui qui devait avoir le gros repas..._

-... MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI!

-_Je vois que t'as pigé, va garder un oeil sur ta Succube et fais moi plaisir, quand tu la marqueras... fais le dans tes quartiers loin... des indiscrets et fais la jouir... pas comme tout à l'heure rends la folle de toi et fais la jouir._

-Ok je vois le portrait, Merci Bal...

Il sortit de la pièce laissant le vampire sur le lit.

-_Mais pas de quoi petit frère... je ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose..._

* * *

><p>Succuni revint à la table 13 pour y découvrir une drôle de scène. Vinnie était à cheval sur Draco et suçait Zabini comme si le sperme du garçon était sa source de vie. Le jeune homme éjacula dans la bouche grande ouverte de la semi-vélane qui haleta en avalant la semance. Zabini recula et Crabbe prit sa place. La jeune femme se remit à sucer comme une démente alors que Nott profita de deux poussées pour enfourner son mat dans son cul.<p>

-Putain... elle est tellement serrée, s'exclama-t-il.

-Oublies pas que t'es le quatrième à la fourrer de ce côté là Nott, fit Blaise en s'astiquant, Merde cet endroit me rends dingue à peine deux minutes de repos et je suis déjà dur. Qu'est-ce qu'ils mettent dans leur verres?

-Le meilleur alcool de la région versé par mes soins Monsieur Zabini, sussura Succuni en s'approchant de la table.

Elle accrocha le collier de Vladimir à sa taille et tendit l'autre à Severus. Lucius observa l'échange et eu un sourire cruel lorsqu'il vit Severus inter-changer les collier de nouveau. Succuni se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Severus.

-Désirez vous votre repas privé ou public Maître Snape?

-Privé, je n'apprécie pas beaucoup que l'on me regarde manger.

Elle sourit et ils s'éloignèrent. Lucius se leva en caressant de nouveau sa verge. Vinnie était assise sur Draco avec sa verge entre ses deux lunes. Elle gémissait sur le bord de l'orgasme, n'en pouvant presque plus. Ses doigts caressaient farouchement son clitoris et elle les licha plusieurs fois afin de les humidifiés pour continuer ses caresses. Lucius s'approcha d'elle prit une gorgée de son verre d'alcool plaça un doigt dans sa bouche qu'elle suça avidement et humidifia sa chatte. Une fois fais il la pénétra de nouveau. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Succuni ouvrit la porte de l'une des chambres et suivit le Maître des Potions dans la pièce. Bien qu'elle ait joui un peu plus tôt elle n'était pas rassasiée. Severus caressa son visage avant de l'embrasser puis il s'éloigna, se déshabilla entièrement et s'assit sur le lit la verge pointant fièrement devant lui.<p>

-Tu connais mon menu... alors bouge tes fesses de petite pute et fais moi jouir.

Elle lui sourit et commença une danse _Intéressant_ Elle nota qu'il se masturbait lentement et respirait par le nez, lorsqu'elle entama sa deuxième danse elle se rapprocha de lui en ondulant les hanches et en tournoyant sur elle même. Elle mima les ondulements d'une pénétration et se caressa doucement, lentement pour faire durer le plaisir. Un sourire charmeur étira ses lèvres, et elle posa sur lui un regard langoureux. Il soutint son regard en gardant le sien vide d'émotion. Elle tourna de nouveau sur elle et lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux de nouveaux sur lui ils étaient lavandes. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle ondula doucement s'avançant encore vers lui et tourna à nouveau, les ailettes sur sa têtes frémirent. Elle caressa un de ses seins alors que son autres mains plongeait vers sa chatte et battit des cils. Sa queue s'éleva doucement dans les airs prenant la forme d'un point d'interrogation. Elle ondula de nouveau plongeant son regard dans les deux trous noirs sans émotions et tourna une dernière fois sur elle ses ailes se dépliant lentement. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et ondula des hanches frottant son bassin contre sa verge. Elle le poussa sur le lit et s'installa plus confortablement. Elle porta ses mains au collier et le retira. Elle le laissa tomber au sol et la musique s'arrêta, le bruit du collier tombant au sol empli la pièce comme un coup de fusil.

Elle rapprocha son visage et sourit en dévoilant ses crocs. Plaçant sa bouche près de son oreille elle murmura: "Alors on essaye rouler la maison? Tttt c'est pas bien Severus" Elle se releva toujours en ondulant ses hanches. Severus prit une grande inspiration.

-Il y a juste un détail Severuss que vous avez oublié, continua -t-elle dans son oreille.

-L... lequel, articula-t-il difficilement.

_Prends moi, prends moi maintenant Maîtresse_

-On ne roule pas des démons, chuchota-elle étendant ses ailes dans un claquement.

Elle se releva et retira son uniforme. Elle revint se positionner sur lui marchant à quattre patte en ondulent ses hanches comme un chat. Elle commença à le bécoter et le mordiller partout sur son corps laissant des goulettes noires tomber de ses crocs à chaques morsures. Goutelettes qui disparaissait sous la peau de l'homme. Elle entreprit de suçoter son cou en haletant et frotta sa cerise sur son sexe dur et froid. Elle ondula le torse comme un serpent et sourit en dévoilant de nouveau ses crocs.

-Dis moi Severuss... Aurais-tu des rêves... érotiques ces jours-ci? Des rêves... où tu n'arrives pas... à jouir?

-Ou... Oui, déglutit-il.

-Et lorsque tu te réveilles... tu n'arrives plus à venir peu importe ce que tu fais? elle licha son cou.

-Oui...

-Et dis moi, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, si je te proposais de libérer ton sexe de cet étau... accepterais-tu?

-Oui...

Un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres et elle embrassa sa pomme d'Adam.

-Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi? Même ramper à mes pieds... pour répondre à mes moindres désirs... Severuss?

-**OUI!**

-Très bien, d'un mouvement sec sa verge la pénétra lui arrachant un cri de surprise, tttt Severuss je ne te savais pas si sensible...

Elle commença à se mouvoir instiguant le rythme et bientôt Severus pompait en elle comme si sa vit en dépendait... ce qui étais le cas. Ils s'installèrent dans la position du Lotus alors qu'elle montait et descendait sur sa verge dure. Ses grognements se firent de plus en plus rapprocher et lorsqu'il éjacula pour la première fois depuis un an il voulu pousser un grognement de délivrance mais la sensation d'être pénétré et d'une morsure à son cou le coupa. Il tenta de se défaire de la jeune fille qui avait planté ses crocs dans son cou mais sans succès, ses jambes étaient fermement serré sur ses hanches la sensation des ailes qui l'aggripaient dans le dos se fit plus vive et l'étrange objet qui pompait dans son cul le faisait souffrir à un point que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il tomba à genoux pantelant et elle le lâcha. Elle le coucha au sol et commença à le sucer.

-Non... ne me ...touchez... pas...

Il tenta de la repousser mais bientôt il se mit à onduler le bassin instaurant son rythme. Il plaça une main sur sa tête pour la repousser mais à sa surprise il lui caressa les cheveux. _Mon corps ne réponds plus... Non... Non... Impossible_ Elle mordilla son pénis et aspira vivement et il se déversa de nouveau. Une sensation de brûlure s'étendit dans tout son corps et il s'évanouit. Succuni se redressa et essuyant ses lèvres elle l'embrassa.

-Je suis heureuse que tu te sois donner à moi Severus, sourit elle à l'homme inconscient, parceque désormais tu m'appartiens entièrement, ton corps et ton âme sont à moi. Ma marque ne disparaîtra que lorsque je le désirerai.

Elle se releva et sourit en voyant le petit tatoo dans son cou et à la base de sa queue. _Et un Sire de plus... un Vampire en plus je sens qu'il va être mon préféré lui... hummm il y a aussi le bel inconnu aux cheveux noir de mes rêves que j'aimerais retrouvé il est délicieux lui... _Elle s'étira longuement et soupira. Puis elle chercha des yeux son costume pour le réenfiler.

-Tu devrais faire un joli trou ou tes orrifices... comme ça tu n'aurais plus besoin de le retirer à chaque client, fit une voix au plafond.

Elle leva la tête et fit un sourire forcé au Boss. Celui-ci se tenait la tête en bas, ses pieds griffé étaient fermement accroché à la poutre du plafond. Ses deux ailes noires de chauve-souris l'entouraient comme une cape, le dissimulant dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Seul ses deux yeux vert infromaient la jeune succube de l'emplacement du Boss. Sa présence était effacée et elle ne l'avait pas senti arriver. Il déploya ses ailes, relâcha la poutre et atteri au sol dans une pirouette et un vol plané le tout dans un silence total. Ses yeux balayèrent son corps, s'attardant sur ces petites marques noires qu'elle aborrait. Il se licha les lèvres de délectation.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Boss? demanda-t-elle en réenfilant son costume.

Le silence lui répondit. Mal-à l'aise elle observa son patron dont les narines frémissaient à l'odeur du sexe qui emplissait la pièce. Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte. En un clin d'oeil il fut devant elle et il la plaqua au mur opposé plaçant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser forcé. Elle le repoussa dans un feulement les ailes légèrement recourbé vers l'avant toutes griffes dehors et sa queue fouettait l'air. Il rugit et s'élançant encore une fois vers elle. Elle esquiva son attaque rapidement et le propulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le son qu'elle produit se trouvait entre un miaulement angoissé d'un chat et un feulement. Jormung se releva et s'élança de nouveau vers elle. Elle s'apprêtait à l'esquiver mais il lui attrapa sa cheville et les fit disparaître dans un nuage noir...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Pour réapparaître dans sa chambre. D'un geste souple de la main la porte se referma et il plaça une barrière pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Prise au piège Kass fit la seule chose qui pourrait la sauver, elle attaqua... vicieusement. Disparaissant dans un claquement pour réapparaître face à lui les griffes vers son coeur il réussi à dévier son attaque et à la plaquer au mur. Elle disparu de sous lui pour réapparaître au plafond et se propulser de nouveau sur Jormung. Dans un jeu mortel de chat perché, ils se pourchassèrent et la pièce fut bientôt emplie de fumée noire.

Ils feulaient, mordaient, hissaient, griffaient, rugissaient et miaulaient de peur, de douleur et de désir dans le cas de Jormung. Dès qu'il avait une ouverture il en profitait pour l'embrasser et déchirer ou lui retirer son costume. Ses habits ne résistèrent pas longtemps non plus au combat puisqu'il se retrouva lui aussi à poil très rapidement. Rapidement ses attaques perdirent de leur force et de leur intensité et il réussit à la plaquer face au mur en s'insérant en elle. Un cri de douleur qu'elle émit fit trembler les murs de la pièce et l'aurait fait lâcher en temps normal, mais en ce moment ses instincts étaient plus fort que sa logique. Elle feula et se débattit mais il tint bon et attendit qu'elle se fatigue. Il lui mordilla le cou et les épaules ainsi que le bout de ses ailes et ailettes. Il licha amoureusement ses longues oreilles pointues et suivi la fine ligne d'écaille qui parcourait sa colone vertébrale, déferlant en elle une vague de désir.

Il glissa sa main droite sur son sein gauche le caressant et de sa gauche caressa sa queue. Il senti ses parois se contractée et son jus couler sur son sexe. Il délaissa son oreilles pour aller mordiller ses ailes tout en faisant des va et viens en elle. Il se recula du mur pour les envelopper de ses ailes et délaissa les siennes pour aller mordiller son oreille gauche. Il souffal légèrement sur son cou déclenchant un vague de frisson en elle et murmura à son oreille une litanie possessive à la jeune fille.

Elle gémit, tentant de nouveau de se défaire de lui, mais il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Tout doucement il les entraîna vers le lit et la força à s'y coucher. Sa longue queue noire apparue et vint s'enduire de son jus. Il rapprocha son aile droite de sa bouche et lui présenta le pouce. Elle détourna la tête. Il émit un grondement sourd qui se répercuta dans tout son corps la faisant trembler de peur et d'excitation. Il lui présenta à nouveau le pouce de l'aile et elle ouvrit avec réluctance la bouche. Il grogna de satisfaction lorsqu'elle se mit à suçer l'étrange appendice. Il glissa un de ses doigts dans son anus et se mit à élargir l'entrée. Lorsqu'il considéra qu'elle était assez dilatée il retira sa verge de sa chatte et l'inséra brutalement dans son cul en même temps que sa queue forçait son entrée dans sa chatte. Elle hurla de douleur et recommença à se débattre tentant de se défaire du membre dans sa bouche et de ceux insérés dans ses parties intimes. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et elle contracta tous ses muscles. Il se mit à se mouvoir malgré ses protestations et s'empara de sa queue qui à sa grande satisfaction reluisait encore. Il forca la forca à le pénétré et grogna de plaisir.

-Tu es à moi, grogna-t-il tout en pensant à qu'elle point elle était belle.

Il se mit à la baiser de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus brutalement. Ses gémissemnet de douleurs et de peur se muèrent en cris plaintifs et jouissifs. Doucement elle commença à suivre le rythme qu'il lui instiguait et elle fondi sous lui prenant plaisir d'être prise ainsi. Si elle croyait être en manque ces derniers mois elle sentit baisser rapidement son désirs et regrimper de manière saine en elle. Elle le sentit aspirer toute sa frustration sexuelle et toutes ses zones érogènes revinrent à la normale. Jormung grogna d'appréciation et elle senti un orgasme salvateur se déferler en elle.

Ses muscles se crispèrent et elle hurla. Au même moment Jormung se déversa en elle et la mordit fermement à l'épaule droite. La douleur que la morsure qu'il lui infligea la força à changer son aura. Jormung sourit en retirant ses crocs de son épaules et licha la marque qu'il venait de lui offrir : Une fleur de givre entouré de ce qui ressemblait à un serpent. Il se retira d'elle et elle se roula en boule sur elle même grelottante. Il lui caressa les cheveux amoureusement et plaça une couverture sur elle. Puis il s'habilla et sorti de l'appartement d'humeur joyeuse.

* * *

><p>Elle mit un moment avant de se relever toujours tremblante. Tel un animal sauvage qu'on libère elle sortit doucement des couvertures et observa la pièce autour d'elle. Elle déglutit et sortit de la chambre une couverture enroulé autour d'elle. Les larmes avaient séchées mais elle était au bord des sanglots. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre et observa le salon. Ne voyant pas son nouveau Maître elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds en répriment un sanglot. Elle avait mal partout et elle voulait s'enfuir... disparaître. Elle savait que le marquage était douloureux... mais c'était pire que ce qu'elle croyait. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et referma la porte. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur éclatant en sanglots. Une longue trille plaintive s'élevait de sa gorge et elle paniquait. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et s'enveloppa de la couverture dissimulant le monde de ses yeux...<p>

...Puis une sensation de bien être l'enveloppa. Quelque chose la souleva sans retirer la couverture. Elle sentit deux ailes puissantes l'entourer et un grondement grave et doux vibrer sur son bras droit. L'être, ou du moins ce qu'elle croyait, caressa son dos et sa tête sans retirer la couverture et la déposa sur quelque chose de mou. Elle retira la couverture de sur sa tête et regarda autour d'elle pour faire face à la noirceur. Noirceur réconfortante et bienfaisante. Deux opales lui sourire et de douces lèvres l'embrassèrent.

Elle ferma les yeux heureuse et entoura le cou de son amant. Ses mains caleuse caressait sa peau la vrillant de désir. Dans la noirceur de la pièce son amant lui fit l'amour. Tout doucement, amoureusement il s'inséra en elle et la cajola. Après le huitième orgasme qu'il lui donna il lui présenta sa verge qu'elle dévora, heureuse de lui rendre la pareil. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle et licha sa chatte avant de la déguster. Il mordilla l'intérieur de ses cuisses et mordilla un emplacement particulièrement sensible. Emplacement qui luisait dans le noir de la pièce sous la forme d'une fleur de givre sur une plume. Lorsqu'il éjacula elle avala le tout dans un soupir et embrassa le tatouage du flocon qui luisait dans le noir.

Il se releva et quitta le lit. Elle voulut le suivre mais d'une main ferme la recoucha et il l'emmaillota.

-Dors et reposes-toi, je vais veiller sur toi, Il lui embrassa le front et les lèvres avant de s'allonger à ses côtés en attendant qu'elle s'endorme.

Elle ferma les yeux, s'enroula dans les couvertures et s'endormi.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre 8.<p>

On m'a demandé d'expliquer le système du Harem et des marques. ^^ Pour les marques vous aller devoir attendre encore un ou deux chapitres ^^ Quant au harem je peux l'expliquer.. du moins je vais essayer :s.

Il y a deux type de Harems pour mes bébés ^^ Le harem nourrissier et celui de fécondation. Autant l'Incube que la Succube les possèdes. Ces deux harems sont mixés ensemble pour n'en faire qu'un seul.

Dans le cas de l'Incube il est en majorité composé de "nourrices" et très peu de "concubines". Les nourrices peuvent être autant hommes que femmes alors que les concubines sont en majorité des femelles. Il y a toujours la concubine principale celle qui fait office de nourrice et de concubine et qui dirige le harem. En temps normal il s'agit d'une succube ou une démone, mais il arrive parfois qu'elle soit une Vampire ou une Velane... c'est plutôt rare.

Pour la Succube il est composé d'un Maître, d'Amants et de Sires. Le Maître est le premier Mâle dominant (parce que oui il y a des soumis) qui la marque et la prends par tous les orrifices (pas besoin de vous les nommez ils ont été assez décrit dans cette fics ^^). Il est rare qu'elle ait un Vampire comme maître, la plupart du temps c'est si elle accepte le rôle de câlice. Le Maître est celui qui permet à la Succube de ne pas perdre le controle de ses émissions de phérormones (vous vous rappelez les chapitres précédents? Bon on prend Kass on enlève Jormy et vous avez une orgie planétaire et elle meurt laissant la planète dans le chaos total en orgie et la race humaine disparaît ^^ yeah on meurt tous en baisant comme des bêtes ^^). Le Maître est l'Amour de sa vie celui qui prend et qui donne, a tous les droits et priorité pour la fécondation. Les Amants peuvent constituer la totalité du harem ou une partie seulement. Ils sont souvent ceux qui donne l'affection à la Succube et la nourrisse le mieux en absence de Maître. Ce sont tous des hommes et sont uniquement des Incubes qui ont été marqué par la succube avant de prendre une concubine. Elle les nourrit et ils la nourrisse. Ils peuvent aussi la fécondé s'ils veulent une descendance. Les Sires sont les serviteurs sexuels. Hommes ou femmes, ça n'a pas d'importance ils sont la plus grandes source de "bouffe" pour la Succube et l'Incube. Lorsqu'un Incube devient le Maître d'une Succube son Harem devient aussi le sien. Tous les Sires sont à lui et tous les siens sont à elle. Seuls les Amants ne sont pas touchés puisqu'ils sont une catégorie spécifique à la Succube. Cette dernière peut dire à son maître si elle a des Amants ou non.

Et voilà pour l'une des explications ^^

Et c'est là que je vous annonce que le chapitre 9 et 10 ont été finit avant celui-ci lol Non sérieux le 9 et le dix ont été écrit et ter... ok le 10 est encore en écriture amais le 9 à été terminé avant le 8 ^^

Ma scène du bar est ENFIN finie. J'espère que vous avez aimez parceque cette scène je la trouves tellement torride ^^ Bon je vais finir le 10 lol

Luna

* * *

><p>AN: 0703/12, Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai jamais posté ce chapitre... Alors que j'étais sûre qu'il l'était. Alors les réponses des reviews sont en dates de Novembre dernier... soit du dernier chapitre :S désolée.

J'ai du mettre de côté l'écriture de cette fic à cause du boulot et de multiples autres idées. (HP/SPN, HP/FMA, FMA, HP/Riddick, HP, TMNT, HP/SM... bref) tout ça pour dire que ma muse s'est dispersée en de multiples fics et que j'essaie de toutes les écrires. Malheureusement mon inspiration est du style "Marée" elle va et viens à sa guise. :S Alors je vous poste ce chapitre et je travail mes autres idées. L.

Dernière modification le : 02/08/12


End file.
